Harry Potter and Voldemort's Heir
by cathykcool
Summary: This is a next generation HP Story. All our normal characters are grown-up, and now it's their childrens' turn to rule the school (and the world?) The Black twins cause choas, and the younger children follow up to it nicely. Please, REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. It Begins

((A/N: Aight, just click the button and review! Also, I think I will eliminate some confusion for some of you people who have not read the prequels to this story. So here is what kids belong to what parents… Even as an author, I still confuse them all, and don't know all of them even….  
  
Sirius and Elizabeth Black: Cate is their oldest, who is married to Bellum, and has children of her own. This is the same evil Cate. Brynn and Bryce are their twins, who are the oldest kids that live with them. Next comes Brian, who is the same age as Crystal Potter. Then it's Bridgett, and finally Brooke.  
  
Cate and Bellum Pugnare: These two produced Ethan first, thus throwing Cate's evil hold on the world into the dust. Their next child is the sinister Felicity. Then it's cheerful bright little Paige, and baby Jack. Another one's on the way…  
  
Meagan and Harry Potter: Crystal comes first, then followed by Neil. Then come the twins, Jo and Jess, and lastly, Juanita (more commonly known as Nita) There is also another little Potter on the way…  
  
Marykate and Ron Weasley: Well, let's just say I don't know all of these ones. There's a Fred and George, and a Ginny… that I know of. But I think there are loads of them.  
  
Dolere and Draco Malfoy: So far, that have appeared in this fic are Ariana and Debra.  
  
Facere and Lord Voldemort: Er… This is a strange one. **Raises one eyebrow** Ask Meagan… So far we have two daughters for this uh… odd little pairing. Malicia is the oldest, and is followed by Pandemonia.  
  
Then we have a few extra people. Mac isn't any of the main characters' children. He's just there, and a friend of Brynn, Bryce, and Ethan. Athena, Sirius's younger sister, has two kids with her husband Ryan. They are Marie and Dominic.  
  
So, any-who, I hope that lifted some confusion amongst you people!  
  
The first chapter in this book is Meagan's and the next is mine, and so forth. So the odd numbered ones are hers, even numbered ones were written by me. So Now is all the confusion clear?  
  
Toodles,  
  
Cathykcool))  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and Voldemort's Heir  
  
By Meagan (HpGrl) and Cathy (cathykcool)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It Begins  
  
  
  
Harry was 21. Meagan was 38. They didn't have any children. Enough said.  
  
  
  
Meagan stood at the door of the bedroom. She had a devilish glint in her eye and she was grinning from ear to ear. Harry lie in bed, also ginning. Meagan was wearing a small, just big enough top and a very, very short skirt. She walked, like a model, up to the bed and pounced. "Give me some of that good stuff..." She said and Harry did so.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Voldemort was growing old. He did not look so, but he was. He needed to get himself an heir. But where to look...  
  
  
  
He strode along the road. Then he had a sudden idea that sent a gleam to his eye. Of coarse... Why hadn't he thought of it before?  
  
  
  
He walked up to a house on the edge. Why not, of coarse, the person that had betrayed him? The one from the ministry? He opened the door with a simple spell. Facere was sitting in the living room, reading a book. She looked up and screamed before she was hit with an extremely powerful imperious curse.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Meagan groaned as she awoke in the morning. She put her hand on her hand. She felt gross. In fact, she felt like she was going to be sick, something that she hadn't been in her life...  
  
  
  
She felt something come up her throat and sprinted to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet, being sick all over the place. She held her stomach, not welcoming the feeling. "Bllllleaaaarrrgh!" She gurgled.  
  
  
  
Harry, yawing, came over to the bathroom and saw Meagan being sick. He gasped and was now officially wide-awake. He ran and fell to his knees beside Meagan, who was now on her haunches, whipping her mouth. "Ooooh..." She groaned. She looked a bit green.  
  
  
  
"C'mon, we'll go to the doctor's..." Said Harry.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Meagan sat in the doctor's office, by herself. It was a Muggle doctor's office, but all the same...  
  
  
  
The doctor, Dr. Johnston, walked into the room. "Meagan!" He said, now grinning. "I haven't seen you since you were eleven! Wow, you look young. In fact, you look like you're 21." Meagan nodded, returning the smile. He approached her and saw the scar on her cheek. He reached out and touched it. Meagan flinched. "You should have found medical attention immediately." He said quietly.  
  
  
  
Meagan nodded. "I did. I was in the Hospital Wi- hospital for a week." Meagan corrected herself immediately. Dr. Johnston nodded, pursing his lips. Meagan fingered the scar. Harry peered in through the door. "Can Harry come in?" Meagan asked. Dr. Johnston wrinkled his forehead, not knowing who Harry was, and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Harry, dear, you can come in!" Meagan shouted. Harry slid in. "Dr. Johnston, this is my husband, Harry Potter." Harry nodded, smiling kindly. Dr. Johnston returned the gesture, eyeing Harry's scar. "It seems you two have been through a lot." He said. Harry nodded, his eyes flashing.  
  
  
  
"Anyway," Said the doctor, not liking the look on Harry's face, "I have just taken a blood test. The results should be out any moment." Harry licked his lips. Meagan's eyes quickly flashed pink in worry. Dr. Johnston took the blood tester and eyed it. He placed it calmly back down on the counter. "You two are married, right?" Asked Dr. Johnston. Meagan nodded, worrying.  
  
  
  
"Well, congratulations Meagan, you're going to have a baby." There was a shocked silence after that sentence. Then...  
  
  
  
BANG! One of the doctor's many instruments exploded. Harry swayed on the spot. "A-a baby?" He asked, and then fainted. Meagan didn't go to help him. Her eyes were wide and yellow. Dr. Johnston took one look at her and jumped a foot into the air.  
  
  
  
Meagan closed her eyes, making her eyes drain to blue. She looked up, looked at Harry, and then said, "Thank you, Dr. Johnston. We shall be going now." Dr. Johnston, still a little shocked, asked, "How will you carry him?"  
  
  
  
Meagan walked over to Harry and picked him up so the he stood up. Digging her fingers into his back, Meagan zapped him. He snapped awake. "C'mon Harry." She said, helping Harry out of the office.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"I'm just going to warn you, my children come more quickly than any other." Meagan said, "I have an unusually large amount of magic in me." Harry was still wobbling. "I'm gonna be a father..." He said faintly. Meagan rolled her eyes. "At least you're not as bad as James. He was out for a day when he found out Lily was pregnant." She stated. Harry smiled weakly.  
  
  
  
Meagan sighed dramatically. "Now the Marauders are going to start calling me `Little Blimp.'" She said, making Harry laugh. "No doubt about that..." He said.  
  
  
  
James suddenly appeared, as if on cue. "Dad..." Said Harry slowly. "Yeah?" Asked James. "I think you better sit down." Harry said. "No you have to sit down." Meagan said, waving her hand and pulling James onto the nearest couch.  
  
  
  
"Dad, Meagan's pregnant." Harry said. James obviously tried to jump out of his seat but Meagan wouldn't have it. She had him glued to the chair. Then his eyes rolled into his head and he fainted. Meagan looked at Harry with a look that, quite plainly, said, "Told ya so." 


	2. Terrbile Twins and a Baby Boom

Chapter 2  
  
The Terrible Twins and Baby boom!  
  
   
  
   
  
Sirius and Elizabeth were having a rather hard time with the twins. The twins were troublesome, and had a habit of making things disappear. Some days, when Sirius couldn't find his wand, he would discover that the twins had pasted it to the ceiling. The ceiling in the hall. The only was they could have gotten it up there was by means of magic, which he didn't know his five year olds possessed.  
  
     
  
"It's YOUR fault Sirius." Elizabeth said, failing to find the couch one day. "If you would not have taught them all..."  
  
     
  
"Well, what could they do with a couch?" Sirius said, looking around the living room, bewildered. The twins sat innocently with a coloring book and some crayons.  
  
     
  
"Bwyce! Eat one!" Brynn coaxed her twin. "They taste wike candy!"  
  
     
  
"What kind of candy?" Bryce asked, looking at a brown crayon.  
  
     
  
"Choclit Fwogs." Brynn said seriously.  
  
     
  
"Okay..." Bryce said, picking up the brown crayon. He closed his eyes, which were dark brown, like Sirius's eyes were. He took a bite, wrapper and all. Chewing it all up, he proceeded to eat the entire crayon. He shrugged, and began eating the red crayon...  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Cate and Bellum had their first child, a boy named Ethan. He was a rather quiet child. But he always had a way of looking as if he were up to no good. Things constantly exploded, or odd things happened. But Ethan was noisy when he was exposed to the Black twins. In fact, he was their partner in kindergarten crimes.  
  
     
  
Cate usually kept to herself when out in public, glaring at people, especially Meagan. People who played her in Quidditch were usually afraid of her, or stared at her. She was still the best looking witch in Britain, and people usually gaped at her. But she hadn't been out besides Quidditch practice, in a few months. Something was up. This time Cate and Bellum didn't need a doctor to tell them what was happening. They had gone through this before....  
  
     
  
"Again?" Cate said, flopping down in a chair. "Well, Bryce is kind of lonely..."  
  
     
  
"Maybe you'll have a girl this time." bellum said, lighting things up.  
  
     
  
"But I have to look like... Fat." She finished.  
  
     
  
"Well, I don't care at least. You'll still look fine."  
  
     
  
"Quidditch. I'll have to stop playing."  
  
     
  
"Only for a while." Bellum added. "Once you've had the abbey, you can start playing a month or so later."  
  
     
  
"Well, I suppose we could tell someone." Cate said, looking at her stomach, which had barely started to get rounder. " Just not Meagan. It wasn't fun having her smirk at me, because she didn't look like a blimp...."  
  
     
  
"Okay, okay. I need to talk to Sirius anyways. We can get Ethan off our hands for a while too. Speaking of Ethan where is my little tyke, Bellum." She said, looking around.  
  
     
  
"Ethan where are you?" Cate called, scanning the room. Then there was a loud, THUD from the other room, and Cate and Bellum rushed to see what had fell. The dog was levitating in the air, and there was a broken bookcase nearby. "Put Padfoot down!"  
  
     
  
She clapped her hands, and Padfoot the dog came to the ground with a thud, and scampered out the doggy door. Ethan the middle of the room, no wand at all. Cate looked at Bellum and Bellum looked at Cate. What was the next child going to bring?  
  
     
  
"Ethan, you wanna go see Brynn and Bryce?" Bellum said, his eyes flashing. He still seemed like a kid himself.  
  
     
  
"Yeah!" Ethan said, grabbing his little bag he carried around. It contained many magical objects in it, which most wizards considered dangerous, but Cate and Bellum let Ethan play with...  
  
     
  
"Get your broom honey!" Cate added. "Brynn and Bryce might want to play Quidditch!"  
  
     
  
A Firebolt appeared. It was safe, it was only the original. Not as fast as the newer models, so once again, Cate and Bellum let their son play with it... Ethan grinned, and crawled out the doggy door.  
  
     
  
The trip to the Blacks' house was across the road. They walked. The two mansions created quite an intimidating atmosphere for passersby. (Is that a word?) They stopped to admire, realized who lived there, and moved on. Bellum knocked on the door, and Sirius answered, his hair a mess, and his robes singed.  
  
     
  
"The twins..." he muttered. "Forget the terrible twos, it's the terrible fives!"  
  
     
  
"Hello, father." Cate said. Sirius was one of the few people she actually talked to without starting an argument.  
  
     
  
"Allo' Catie, bellum. What are you two up to? Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
     
  
"Yes I-"  
  
     
  
"Where are Brynn and Bryce, mommy?" Ethan said, tugging Cate's robes.  
  
     
  
"Brynn and Bryce..." Sirius said thoughtfully. "Try the living room. I think they're tearing apart the couch..."  
  
     
  
"Thank you grandpa!" Ethan said, and ran off as fast as his small legs could carry him.  
  
     
  
"Well, come on in you two. Lizzie was going to tell me something. To the kitchen!" Sirius said, jetting off. "Caaaatiiie's here!" he shouted.  
  
     
  
"I don't think a pair of extremely troublesome five year olds drain his energy..." Bellum commented. "I think they increase it..."  
  
     
  
Lizzie was sitting in the kitchen, and she gave each Bellum and Cate a hug. Cate disliked hugs from anyone but Bellum, but she said nothing. Then there was another knock on the door. Sirius went to answer it. It was quiet. Too quiet.  
  
     
  
"What's keeping him?" Lizzie asked.  
  
     
  
But about a minute later, he was pulling Meagan through the hall, and she glared at Cate. Sirius had told her she was there, and had dragged her in. Cate glared equally hatefully, and sent a shock to her brain, causing Meagan to yelp.  
  
     
  
"So you are all here for a reason, right?" Sirius said, standing between Cate and Meagan.  
  
     
  
"Yes." They all answered. "We have something to tell you."  
  
     
  
"All of you go at the same time." Sirius said. "I'll catch on. Now go!"  
  
     
  
"I'm pregnant." said, Meagan, Cate, and Lizzie at once. Sirius gaped.  
  
     
  
"WHAT?!" He uttered, and fainted...  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Dolere Viruent was now Dolere Malfoy, and had been for several years. They were expecting their first child in about 5 months. They already knew it would be a girl, and they had chosen the name Ariana. The child was expected to have blonde hair and blue eyes, like her parents. Dolere and Draco Malfoy were living in Britain now. They were going to send their child to school at Hogwarts.  
  
     
  
Dolere had also taken on the name, "The Dark Angel of Light," in place of Cate. This is how they kept Cate out of Azkaban, as Dolere left identical killing messages... But she hadn't killed in years. She was living a rather normal evil life.... At the moment....  
  
  


	3. Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot!

Chapter 3  
  
Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot!  
  
   
  
Meagan placed her fingers on Sirius's skin and gave him a small zap that made him fly about a foot in the air.  He landed on his feet, still smoking a little.  "Lucky you, Padfoot."  Meagan said, patting him on the back.  
  
   
  
All of a sudden, a big, black dog bounded for Meagan.  Meagan ducked it quickly and it ran past her.  She groaned.  "Tell me you didn't name your dog Padfoot."  She said.  Cate grinned.  
  
   
  
Suddenly, Brynn and Bryce charged into the room, followed by Ethan.  Meagan gave a squeal.  "Oooh!  They're sooo cute!  I haven't seen them since they were babies!"  She said.  The three children hid behind their mothers.  "Who is she?"  Whispered Brynn.  "That's Meagan.  She's my special friend I tell you stories about."  Sirius said.  Meagan gave him a look.  "What kind of stories."  She asked suspiciously.  Sirius gave a wicked grin.  "You know, when we were kids, when you played Quidditch, when Malfoy got run over by a reindeer…"  He said.  Meagan started to laugh.  
  
   
  
She squatted down beside Brynn.  She took Brynn's hand and said, "Hi there.  And what twin might you be?"  Brynn screamed and hid behind Lizzie.  Meagan stood up, aghast. "Mommy!  Her eyes changed!"  Brynn hollered.  "Not so big with the kids, eh, Meagan?"  Cate asked, making Meagan scowl.  
  
   
  
The twins ran out of the room, leaving Ethan to stare with feverish delight at Meagan.  "I do not like the way that kid's looking at me…"  She said.  "Mommy, why are her eyes changing color?"  Ethan asked.  "Because she's abnormal."  Cate replied.  Meagan hit the back of Cate's lightly.  Cate was replied with a spell, which only rebounded off of Meagan's shield spell.  
  
   
  
"I don't want to be the size of a small blimp again…" Cate moaned.  "Believe me, Honey, you don't have it half as bad as me.  For one, the Marauders are going to be calling me names for my entire life and I can't play Quidditch."  Meagan said, staring hungrily out the window.  
  
   
  
"Well, I can't play Quidditch either, but my father will not make fun of me."  Cate said, then looked at Sirius as if to say, "Or else."  Lizzie looked at Sirius. "Or me."  She said, with a look that matched Cate's.  "No, no, no…"  Said Sirius in a greasy tone of voice,  "I would never make fun of you two."  
  
   
  
Meagan patted her stomach.  "Well, I'll never be the same after this."  She said.  "I'll still be incredibly evil-looking when I get mad, though, don't get me wrong…"  
  
   
  
Sirius laughed as Meagan forced her eyes to turn red and she bared her teeth.  Meagan shook her head and she returned to normal.  Harry laughed also, grinning at his wife.   
  
   
  
Ethan had stepped out from Cate and was watching Meagan eagerly.  "I wike her mommy."  He said, making Cate and Meagan become equally horrified.  They looked each other, Meagan's eyes bright yellow.  Then turned away, making disgusted faces.  
  
   
  
Harry and Bellum both looked at each other too, out of exasperation.  "C'mon Meagan.  I'm sure my dad is awake now."  Harry said, touching Meagan's shoulder lightly.  "James?"  Asked Sirius.  "Yeah, he's on the couch.  Out like a light.  Remember when he found out Lily was pregnant?"  Meagan added, laughing.  Sirius laughed too.  
  
   
  
"Well, must be off."  Meagan said, then, clapping her hands, was gone.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Facere, it seems that you are going to have a baby."  Said the doctor Facere had gone to see.  Facere gasped and fell off the seat.  What was this world coming to?  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Meagan was sitting on the couch, reading, like she did every so often, when the doorbell rang.  She got up and crossed the room.  She opened the door and saw the mailman there.  He had his eyebrows raised. "May I help you?"  Meagan asked.  There a bang and a muffled thud from the back round and Meagan winced.  "It's okay!  I'll fix it, simple charm, really, I've done it before!"  Harry called from the living room.  Meagan rolled her eyes.  
  
   
  
"This is addressed to you, though, I see no mail box."  The mailman said.  Meagan nodded slowly and a vase whizzed past her head.  She turned around and shouted at Harry, "Harry!  Are you trying to kill me!?"  She sighed and turned back to the mailman. "Sorry."  She said.  The mailman handed Meagan the letter, looking over Meagan's shoulder interestedly at the things flying around.  Harry ran into the room, waving his wand and bellowing a spell.  
  
   
  
"Thanks!"  Meagan said quickly, shutting the door in the mailman's face.  She turned to Harry, who was chasing the floating furniture.  "Harry!  What the hell is going on!"  Meagan screamed.  She waved her hand and everything fell to the floor.  Harry smiled sheepishly.  "Uh…  Well, a spell gone out of control really."  He said shrugging.   
  
   
  
Meagan laughed and turned to the letter.  It was addressed to Harry and her.  She opened it, shook it open, and read it aloud.  
  
   
  
Dear Meagan and Harry,  
  
   
  
We are throwing a family reunion party at my house.  It's on Sunday January 11th at noon.  Please, Meagan, no magic.  My wife and kids no nothing about your "special talents."  
  
   
  
Love,  
  
   
  
Mark Delmore  
  
   
  
Meagan gave a snort.  "No magic?"  Harry asked.  "No, no, I'm older than him, even if it doesn't look it.  I can still boss him around."  Meagan replied.  It was tomorrow at 12.  Meagan couldn't wait.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Meagan fingered her Lightning (fastest broomstick this year) as she flew over the Atlantic Ocean with Harry by her side.  Meagan grinned as she saw her homeland appear.  She closed her eyes and zoomed over it, the wind blowing her hair.  She started to search for Mark's house.  He had inherited it from his parents.  
  
   
  
"There."  Meagan said, pointing.  Harry nodded and lowered himself.  In fact, a little too low.  He flew straight into a tree.  Meagan rolled her eyes again and landed underneath the tree.  Meagan's family watched in pure interest.  Mark in the kids were inside, as far as Meagan could see.  
  
   
  
Meagan helped Harry down, shrunk the broomsticks, put them in her pocket, and grinned.  Mark came outside, saw Meagan, and gave a whimper.  
  
   
  
The kids ran up to her and started to jump on her.  "Are you Auntie Meagan?"  They chirped.  Meagan laughed and nodded.  "And that there is Uncle Harry."  Meagan said, as she squatted down next to the little children and pointed.  They ran over to Harry and started to jump on him.  This made Meagan laugh harder as they jumped up and down on him.  Meagan saw that there was three boys and a girl.  The girl was the oldest and the boys were younger.  Then, Meagan noticed the boys were triplets.  
  
   
  
"Hey, kids!  Leave them alone!"  Mark shouted, eyeing Meagan's bright purple eyes.  "Didn't I tell you no magic?"  He hissed in Meagan's ear.  "What?"  Said Meagan with an air of fake innocence.  "Must not have read that…  Oh well."  Mark gaped at her.  
  
   
  
"Well, well, well.  Meagan has shown.  And imagine, after not showing up at her parent's funeral, she isn't afraid to show her face."  Said a malicious voice.  Meagan turned around to face her cousin Becky.  Meagan's eyes had a hint of red in them.  "Well, well, well.  Becky isn't afraid to talk to me."  She said.  
  
   
  
Becky's husband, Tim, walked up beside her.  "And you haven't even married yet.  How sad."  Becky said.  Meagan pursed her lips.  "And where have you been.  For your information, I am married.  For five years, in fact.  Didn't you get the invitation?"  Meagan asked, looking Becky in the eye.  
  
   
  
Becky didn't reply.  She was gaping over Meagan's shoulder.  Meagan, giving Becky a suspicious look, turned around.  She grinned.  Harry had his wand out and was entertaining the Mark's kids by making big, gold bubbles come out of the end of his wand.  The little children were squealing in delight.   
  
   
  
"Didn't I mention Harry Potter and I are wizards?"  Meagan asked, giving Becky a wicked grin.  "N-n-n-no."  Becky squeaked.   
  
   
  
Meagan squatted down next to the kids.  "What are your names?"  She asked.  "Mary!"  Chirped the girl.  "Greg!"  One of the triplets said.  "Derek!"  Said another.  "Harvey!" Said the last.  Meagan grinned, patting Greg's head.  
  
   
  
She straightened and turned back to Becky.  "And you don't have any kids either."  She said.  Becky wrinkled her nose.  "Neither do you."  She confirmed.  "Well, one is on the way."  Meagan said, patting her stomach.  Harry smiled and placed his hand on Meagan's shoulder.  Meagan looked up at Harry, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
   
  
Becky gasped.  "You're pregnant!?"  She exclaimed.  Meagan nodded.  Mark, who was overhearing the conversation, fainted.  "Another one just like us."  Harry said, smiling.  "And I forgot to tell you…"  Meagan said, trailing off.  "Yeah…?"  Harry asked.  Meagan grinned.  "The baby will probably have powers like mine."  She said.  Harry started to feel a little woozy.  "Ooooh boy…"  He said.  
  
   
  
There was a scream.  "THE HAMBURGERS ARE ON FIRE!"  Someone shouted.  Meagan stopped, amazed, and then started to crack up.  The phrase "the hamburgers are on fire" isn't what you hear everyday.  Meagan waved her hand at the grill.  The fire went out immediately.  
  
   
  
Cate suddenly appeared behind Meagan, drawing gasps from the Delmore/Bryne family.  "Meagan!"  Cate gasped.  "It's Sirius!  Come quickly!"  Meagan, throwing a glance at her family, disappeared on the spot. 


	4. And Yet More Chaos Ensues Our Happy Grou...

Chapter 4  
  
And yet More Chaos Ensues our Happy Group--- A Flash Forward!!  
  
   
  
Cate grumbled about all the Muggles all packed in one reunion. She didn't like the way they stared at her either. They were creepy. As creepy as Meagan. But she sighed and decided to get to the point.  
  
     
  
"I think the shock finally hit him." Cate commented. "That he was going to be a father and a grandfather again... and well, now he's been out for a while. I think the twins have turned him crazy. He either been knocked out or reality hit him."  
  
     
  
Meagan rolled her eyes. "I think the twins got him. He's going to be a godfather too." She prodded him with her wand and his hair turned green. She shrugged. "I think he's okay, really. But if he doesn't wake up in a few days, bother me again."  
  
     
  
Cate glared, Ethan scared of Meagan again. But Meagan glared back. She obviously didn't know her own father enough to realize he wasn't great with handling stress. Well, not good was an understatement. Sirius was bad with that. She smiled spitefully, seeing Cate had interrupted her family reunion, and appeared right back at the barbeque.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Dolere looked at herself. She groaned. She didn't like being pregnant. But she was handling it rather well. She still remembered Cate's mental breakdown.  
  
     
  
"Draco darling..." She purred. "What have we planned for little Ariana's future?"  
  
     
  
"Well, naturally, she's our heir. We have to expect great things from her. She had better get put into Slytherin, or we're removing her from Hogwarts."  
  
     
  
"Relaxxxx..." Dolere sighed. "We still have about 11 years...."  
  
     
  
"Well, we can never start to teach her early."  
  
     
  
"But she hasn't been born yet..." Dolere rolled her eyes. "Did you forget that?"  
  
     
  
"Well, you said you were talking about her future...."  
  
      
  
"Ahh... Good point." She shrugged. "What are our enemies up to?"  
  
     
  
"Well..." Draco grinned. "They're all having more kids. Strange... Quite the baby boom, but our child will be the same age as the newest Black, Pugnare, and Potter. Each one of those horrid couples is having a baby."  
  
     
  
"Wonderful." Dolere laughed. "School will be fun... Have those twins of Sirius Black's killed anyone yet? They are quite the dangerous duo..."  
  
     
  
"Not yet, but I think they scared Sirius well enough to the point where Cate walked in and thought he was dead. I got a good laugh, but I think he'll recover... In a few days, with that horrid bump on has head."  
  
     
  
"Good for him. Stupid Prat. Shouldn't be teaching those children pranks." Dolere grinned.  "Well, we have work to do. If we want all our plans to work out...."  
  
   
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Dumb Meagan." Cate thought. " She thinks she knows everything... Where is my mother?  Where are the twins... I think I should lock them in a cage."  Cate heaved an enormous sigh and pointed her wand at her father. "Ennervate." she said rather dully. Sirius's eyes fluttered open.  
  
     
  
"Brynn and Bryce..." Sirius muttered. "Those two..."  
  
     
  
"Were you playing tag with them again?" Cate sighed.  
  
     
  
"Erm... Maybe?"  
  
     
  
"They need to go to that Wizarding preschool. Bellum and I are sending Ethan."  
  
     
  
"They'd kill the teachers!" Sirius said frightfully.  
  
     
  
"Naw, I think she can handle them. From what I gather, she's a tough old lady."  
  
     
  
"Well, then... If she can't manage them... We'll take them out..."  
  
     
  
"Okay...."  
  
   
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"So what has your family been up to?" Harry asked Bellum one day, while they were standing around at Sirius's house. Meagan and Cate had each stayed home, still avoiding each other.  
  
     
  
"Nothing at all." Bellum said. He didn't mind Harry. He actually thought he was a rather interesting person to talk to. "Planning to tell Ethan he's going to have a sibling. I don't know how well that will go over, he likes attention."  
  
     
  
"Good luck." Harry said. "So.... Is parenting as hard as it looks?"  
  
     
  
"Naw. It's not too bad." Bellum said. "Unless you end up with children like poor Sirius. Well, actually, he enjoys it." Bellum chuckled. "Kids just like him..."  
  
     
  
"Well, you never know." Harry said in reply. "I hope our child will be more like yours though, a little more calm."  
  
     
  
"Oh… Ethan has his share of 'Black Moments' too. He gets into a good amount of trouble, and we are planning to send him off to a wizarding preschool. I hope it goes over well. Say mate, wanna place a bet on the next Quidditch Match?"  
  
     
  
"Sure? The Semi-Pro league?"  
  
     
  
"Yes. Professionals haven't started yet. Cate has to resign today, matter in fact."     
  
   
  
"Maternity leave?"  
  
     
  
"Yes... She's not too happy at all..."  
  
     
  
"I can see..."  
  
     
  
"So... what else have you guys done?"  
  
     
  
"Well, I went to a family reunion. Meagan's side of the family..." Harry said. "They are a little interesting..."  
  
     
  
"I'd imagine."  
  
     
  
"Yep."  
  
     
  
"Well, I have to run." Bellum said, checking his watch. "Sirius and Lizzie are probably going to have a cow if I'm late. I don't mean that literally you know... But... Bye!"  
  
     
  
"Bye!" Harry said, waving to him as he went off to the second floor in the Black Mansion.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
------------- ~*~ ---------------  
  
   
  
   
  
     
  
It was ten years later now. The twins and Ethan were in their fifth year at Hogwarts, and Harry and Meagan's oldest child was starting her year. As well as Brian Black, and Felicity Pugnare. Brynn and Bryce had been telling horror stories to the younger children, and Ethan joined right in. Cate was preparing her family for a trip to Hogwarts.  
  
     
  
"I'm not afraid you prat." Felicity said in a fiery way, her eyes flashing as she shoved her older brother out of the way. "Mum, can we leave yet?"  
  
     
  
"Be patient Lissy." Cate hissed, picking up Jack, the baby of the family. "We have plenty of time."  
  
     
  
"Did dad leave us already?"  
  
     
  
"Yes." Cate answered. She had been hit in the head with Jack's stuffed animal. "You'll see him there."  
  
     
  
"Aren't you coming too?"  
  
     
  
"Yes. I'm taking Jack. You get to ride the train with Ethan."  
  
     
  
"Ha, ha!" Ethan taunted.  
  
     
  
"Shut up..."  
  
     
  
"Maybe you'll meet someone on the train. A friend?"  
  
     
  
"Well, where is Brian? Is he coming with us?"  
  
     
  
"Yes, and the twins too."  
  
     
  
"Arrgghhh... Not the twins!" Felicity said, pretending to pull her hair out. Well, it was true though, that the twins had improved. Brynn was semi- normal... Bryce was still a little rebellious. She wondered if they had their awful friend along... Ethan however looked overjoyed.  
  
     
  
The ride to King's Cross Station was interesting. Bryce let off several fireworks, while Brynn tried to control him. It was lucky she punched harder. Brynn was a tomboy. All her friends were boys. The girls despised her really, she was better looking than they all were, and they boys all liked her... Jealousy. Brynn pushed a strand of dark brown hair from her face and laughed.  
  
     
  
"Lissy, you ready for Hoggywarties?" She said.  
  
     
  
"Yes, but is Hogwarts ready for me?"  
  
     
  
"Sure is! If it can handle us, it can handle you."  
  
     
  
"Good thing the walls don't have eyes!" Bryce commented suddenly. "Or you and Mac-"  
  
     
  
He stopped his sentence as Brynn punched him again. Both twins were Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and were amongst the best. Brynn and Bryce were small for fifteen, but they had a way of accomplishing whatever they wanted.  
  
     
  
Felicity rolled her eyes as Brynn, Bryce, and Ethan tumbled around in the seat above her, while she sat with Brian and Little Jack. He was a cute baby. He already had some tufts of dark brown hair and the trademark deep brown eyes. It was part of the Pugnare/Black inheritance. They all looked about the same. Cate has started to yell, and everyone fell silent. Brian tapped Felicity on the shoulder.  
  
     
  
"Lissy, you scared?" he asked.  
  
     
  
"Of what? Hogwarts, or our siblings?"  
  
     
  
"Erm... School. We're all afraid of Brynn, Bryce, and Ethan."  
  
     
  
"Not really. I just wonder what house I'll be put into. I want Slytherin. Everyone says it's bad, but I kinda think it's intriguing."  
  
     
  
"Well, I'll probably be Gryffindor. All the Blacks have. Even your mum."  
  
     
  
"True. But we'll see Brian."  
  
     
  
As they arrived at the station, everyone piled out. Brynn falling on Bryce, and Bryce falling on Ethan caused a clatter. Felicity gave the pile one look and made sure to step on each of them. She was embarrassed by them all. She made everyone else take care of her luggage, gave her mother a goodbye hug, and went off to explore the train. It was a scarlet engine that led, followed by scarlet cars. She stepped on, and a few older students turned to look at her.  
  
     
  
"There are a few first years farther down. You may want to go there." A friendly blonde girl smiled.  
  
     
  
"Thank-you." Felicity smiled back. "C'mon Brian."  
  
     
  
The next car had a few people in it. There was a girl with blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. She was dressed in black, and gave Felicity and Ethan a suspicious look. A few more people surrounded her.  
  
     
  
"Ariana Malfoy. And you are?" The girl said, sticking her hand out by means of introduction.  
  
     
  
"Felicity Pugnare. This is Brian Black."  
  
     
  
"Are you as bad as the others? I've heard rumors already of them... Terror of the school."  
  
     
  
"No, thank God." Felicity said, taking a seat next to Ariana. Ariana's hair was white-blonde.  
  
     
  
"I think I'll go look around." Brian said, going back through the door.  
  
     
  
"He's my uncle." Felicity grinned. "Our parents have messed up lives. My grandparents had him the same time my parents had me. Same with the Black twins. I think something altered their brains. They have too much energy."  
  
     
  
"I'd say so. Is your mother Cate?"  
  
     
  
"Yes. How'd you figure?" Felicity asked sarcastically. Felicity looked almost identical to Cate when she was younger.  
  
     
  
"Just wondering." Ariana said.     
  
        
  
"Well, anyways, did you know our parents used to know each other?" Ariana continued on. "Back in the day. I'm sure they've explained."  
  
     
  
"Yeah." said Felicity. So this was the daughter of Draco and Dolere. How intriguing. She was one to socialize with evil people, and enjoyed the old stories of her mother when she was evil. Her parents told hem to her, only because she asked. It was a strange version of bedtime stories...  
  
     
  
"Say, your um... relative's hair was weird. What did he do to it?"  
  
     
  
"Brian?" Felicity laughed. "I know it's awful. He dyed it. Those blonde highlights don't match the dark brown. I warned him..."  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
On the other half of the train, where Brian had ventured off to, was much noisier. He actually liked the noise. It helped calm his nerves. It looked like Felicity had made friends, but would he? The other ones in this compartment were the twins, Ethan, and a boy named Mac. Mac was Brynn, Bryce, and Ethan's friend. Or rather, partner in crime. Mac had dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was sitting close to Brynn, and was starting to throw candy...  
  
     
  
Just when Brian thought there was no escaping a life with putting up with the twins, the door slid open, and two girls and a boy slid in, out of breath. The first one, who appeared to be the leader, had brown hair. Her eyes were blue. At least he thought they were blue... But when she turned to him, they turned purple.  
  
     
  
"You must be Brian. The newest Black. I'm Crystal Potter. I believe we met when we were very little."  
  
     
  
"Erm.. Yes." Brian said.  
  
     
  
"I'm George." said the boy. He had red hair. He looked like Weasley.  
  
     
  
"Well, I' Brian. I guess erm... Crystal knows that though."  
  
     
  
The last girl had disappeared. For the moment. But, Crystal smiled at him and moved toward the noisemakers. She smiled at Brynn, who gave her an odd look. Brynn had Mac in a headlock, and a Pumpkin Pasty pressed close to his face. She let him go and stuck out a frosting covered hand to shake.  
  
     
  
"Brynn Black." she said, shaking Crystal's hand. "Sorry about that. Just... lick it off or something. No wait, bad idea..." she waved her wand and Crystal's hand was clean again. "That's Bryce, and he's my twin."     
  
   
  
"Oh, I couldn't tell..." Crystal commented. "We're first years! We're making our way around, meeting everyone.  The people a few cars down are frightening. They seem rather evil..."  
  
     
  
"You must mean my sister." Ethan said, getting bombarded with a bag of Bertie Botts. "I'm Ethan Pugnare. Felicity is a creep. Keep your distance from her I tell you. She's meeeeeeaaaannn..."  
  
     
  
"Oh. The one with dark brown hair, and those flashing eyes?"  
  
     
  
"Yup. What did she do to you? You didn't tell you were a Potter, did you?"  
  
     
  
"Well, she threw something at me. Yes, I did tell her I was a Potter. Doesn't she-"  
  
     
  
"She doesn't like your mum, because my mum doesn't like you mum. I think you can manage her though, she thinks too highly of herself."  
  
     
  
"Well, it's clear you love your sister."  
  
     
  
"Yup. Sure do." Ethan said, adding a fake cough in.  
  
     
  
"And who are you?" Crystal said, turning to the boy with blondish colored hair.  
  
     
  
"Mac." he answered. He was trying to get Brynn with a soda of some sort. But as soon as Crystal talked to him, Brynn turned around and discovered him.  
  
     
  
"Well, Mac do you have a last name?" Crystal questioned on, as he spilled the soda down his front.  
  
     
  
"McKenzie."  
  
     
  
"Mac McKenzie. That's... almost cute."  
  
     
  
"No... His name isn't Mac..." said a blonde girl, entering the compartment. It was the girl that was with Georgia and Crystal a few minutes ago. She smirked. "His name is IRVIN. IRVIN MCKENZIE."  
  
     
  
Everyone doubled over with laughter. Everyone but Mac that is... He threw a pumpkin pasty at the girl and hit her right in the face. He clearly didn't like the name Irvin. But then again, who would?  
  
     
  
"I'm telling mom!!!!" the girl said.   
  
     
  
"Oh, cry me a river and build me a boat." Mac commented. "This is Lynnsey. Too bad you have her in your year... I'd personally hope she doesn't get into your house.... Or mine for that matter.  Brynn! Bryce! Ethan! What if she's put in Gryffindor!!!! Ahhh! I think I'll die!"  
  
     
  
"Now, now... Calm down... IRVIN!" Brynn laughed. She grinned. Mac glared at her. The lunged at her and stuffed a pumpkin pasty down the front of her shirt. "Alright... That's it... YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"  
  
    
  
Mac gave a squeak, and ran. Brynn would beat him to a pulp if he didn't. He was quite a sight to see, well, they all were, covered in various sweet foods.  
  
     
  
"I'm telling mummy! That you were fighting, throwing food, AND your hand was down Brynn's shirt!" Lynnsey shouted after him.  
  
     
  
Crystal smiled. She did like this bunch. They weren't boring, that was for sure. Brynn had tackled Mac before he had gotten to the door, and was poised to punch him, but offered her hand to help him up. She was pretty, and everyone wondered why she was friends with these boys. She bowed to Mac and grinned. Mac whacked her with an empty bag, and Brynn gazed at her  
  
watch, Ethan and Bryce rolling around smearing the floor with melted chocolate frogs. Their aim was to get each other, but they were having more fun making a mess.  
  
      
  
"Well, we'd better change. We should be there soon. Sorry boys, can't be present for this event." Brynn grinned.  
  
      
  
"Aw... But why not?" Mac teased.  
  
      
  
"Ha, ha." Brynn said, shooting him a glare. Then she turned to the first years. "Do you all know what to do?"  
  
      
  
"Yes." everyone answered.  
  
      
  
"I'm telling-"  
  
      
  
"SHUT UP LYNNS!"  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
It was chilly, and the ride across the lake wasn't pleasant for the first years. Hagrid still led them across, just as good as always. Felicity grinned, as Hogwarts cam into view. It was bigger than the Mansion. Bigger than her mansion and the Blacks' mansion put together. She would find all the passageways and all the good secret stuff. Ariana looked around, not impressed.  
  
    
  
Once they were out of the boats, they all made their way inside. The inside was even better than the outside.  A witch that looked rather old approached them. She had a scarlet cloak on, and gave them a strict look.  
  
    
  
"I am Professor McGonagall, and welcome to Hogwarts. You will be sorted into your houses in a few minutes. Follow me..."  
  
    
  
They followed her to the Great Hall, all looking up and gaping. Then their eyes rested upon a hat. On a stool. Professor McGonagall took out a parchment list, and turned one again to them.  
  
    
  
"When I call you name, you put on the hat, and it will tell you which house you are in. In your house you will spend you free time in your common rooms, and go to classes with fellow housemates of your year."  
  
    
  
They all nodded. "Allist, Reggie!" A boy with black hair staggered forward. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted. Reggie Allist took a seat at the Slytherin table.  
  
    
  
"Black, Brian!"  
  
    
  
Brian's mind went blank, and he thrust the hat onto his head. It didn't consider it much, before shouting, "Gryffindor!" He took a seat next to Brynn, who was clean and in a calmer mood.  
  
    
  
A while later, "McKenzie, Lynnsey." was called. She was put in Ravenclaw, and Mac stood on his seat, cheering with relief. Lynnsey glared at him and mouthed, "I'm telling mom."  
  
    
  
The sorting went on, and Felicity wished her name didn't begin with a P. It was too far down the alphabet. But Crystal Potter was still standing beside her. Crystal was called before Felicity, and the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
    
  
"Pugnare, Felicity."  
  
    
  
"Not Gryffindor..." Felicity thought. " Don't put me there!"  
  
    
  
"Why is that?"  
  
    
  
"You talk?!" Felicity gasped.  
  
    
  
"I am a magical hat. Now why not Gryffindor?"  
  
    
  
"Because. She's in Gryffindor."  
  
    
  
"Well, what house do you like then?"  
  
    
  
"Slytherin."  
  
    
  
"No, no, no dear. You are a... GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
    
  
Felicity groaned and tossed the hat back on the stool and sat beside Ethan. She wanted to be in Slytherin. Ariana was! It wasn't fair! Why was she in Gryffindor?  
  
    
  
"Congrats Liss." said a voice behind her after the feast. Felicity turned around and faced her father, Bellum Pugnare. This year he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Not happy darling?"    
  
   
  
"No. I didn't want to be in Gryffindor."  
  
    
  
"Well, your mum was a Gryffindor. I think you should be proud."  
  
    
  
"But… SHE is in Gryffindor." Felicity said, pointing towards Crystal, who was talking to a large group of people.  
  
    
  
"Well, you can handle her. I mean, you live with Ethan. And practically everyone else that causes trouble!"  
  
    
  
"Good point Lissy." Bellum said, kissing her cheek.  
  
    
  
"Dad, I'm 11 now... You don't need to give me kisses anymore..."  
  
    
  
"Sorry dear..."  
  
    
  
"Where's mum? Isn't she going to supervise flying lessons this year?"  
  
    
  
"Yes… She and Jack are in the room. We got a suite! It's a nice place. We actually have about half of the 4th floor for ourselves... Do you know where you dormitory is?"  
  
    
  
"Yes, that prefect is showing the group. Id better go. See you tomorrow father!" Felicity said, waving goodbye.  
  
    
  
"And watch out for your brother!"  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Brinny!" called a voice in the common room.  
  
    
  
"What?" Brynn answered. Only one person called her Brinny. Mac.  
  
    
  
"Are you studying?"  
  
    
  
"Yes..."  
  
    
  
"What a waste of time... Wanna take a look around tonight?"  
  
    
  
"Hum..." said Brynn, only half listening. Then she realized what he had said and slammed her book shut. "Sure! Are Ethan and Bryce comin' too?"  
  
    
  
"Nope. Just us tonight."  
  
    
  
"Well, that's peachy. I have the cloak..." Brynn said, and it appeared. It was her trick. She made things appear and disappear by thought. An Invisibility Cloak appeared in her hands. She threw the cloak over she had Mac, and the left the common room, out for a stroll.  
  
    
  
"Hey Brynn, just thought I'd say, sorry about the train deal today and all... I got you pretty bad..."  
  
    
  
"It's okay... I'm fine. Do you think I care THAT much about my appearance? What's a little bit of Pumpkin Pasties down my shirt anyways?"  
  
    
  
"Erm... Sorry about that too."  
  
    
  
"It's okay... Apparently you didn't think my chest was big enough." Brynn grinned. She couldn't stifle a laugh, and started to giggle.  
  
    
  
"Hey.. You know I didn't mean that."  
  
    
  
"Yes, I know. I was kidding. Is there something wrong with you tonight?"  
  
    
  
"Nothing more than usual. Shhh... Snape's office. He's probably in there."  
  
    
  
Brynn and Mac held their breath and tiptoed past. The light was on. Snape hadn't gotten the Defense Against the Dark Arts job again, and he was furious. He had only taught it once, as a substitute. He as going to make the First years suffer severely in their lessons tomorrow.  
  
    
  
"Glad I don't have Potions tomorrow." Mac commented.  
  
    
  
"Me too. Hey, do we have the same classes again this term?"  
  
    
  
"Yeah, I hope so... It'd be terrible if we were all split up. What if the Slytherins are always with us?"  
  
    
  
"They aren't that smart Mac. Well, maybe Binns is, but we're quiet in that class anyways. Bored to tears."  
  
    
  
"Ahh... Good point."  
  
   
  
They were outside now. It was chilly, but not freezing cold. Brynn hovered closer to Mac, who squirmed. They flopped down on a grassy hill and looked at the stars. The first thing that popped into Mac's mind was, "I'm telling mom!"    
  
   
  
"Good thing Lynnsey isn't here."  
  
    
  
"Yeah. 'I'm telling mom!' Her favorite phrase." Brynn could mimic  perfectly. It was part of being over at Mac's house so much. He was exactly the opposite of , he was a troublemaker, and she was good. Mac's parents liked  better, even though Mac was very intelligent, and almost top of his class, they didn't like the owls that came almost every other day about an accident he had caused.  
  
    
  
"She's SO annoying! I feel sorry for the Ravenclaws..." Mac sighed.  
  
    
  
"Me too. How many years is it until Ryan's in school?"  
  
    
  
"Well, quite a while... He's the same age as Brooke, isn't he?"  
  
    
  
"No, he's a few years older. Two years older I think."  
  
    
  
"So he'll be in Bridgett's year?"  
  
    
  
"I guess."  
  
    
  
"I'll knock some sense into his head before  gets to him. Turns him into a slimy goody-two-shoes..."  
  
    
  
"Good idea. Hey, me an' Bryce an' Eath can help!"  
  
    
  
Brynn and Mac grinned at each other. They looked up and saw a light.  
  
    
  
"Someone's up late..." Brynn commented.  
  
    
  
"Yup. Isn't that one of the teacher's rooms?"  
  
    
  
"Oooh... Now I remember. Bellum's teaching'!"  
  
    
  
"He's pretty cool. But your sister is freaky..."  
  
    
  
"I know... She's been off in the head a good long while. But she's really clever. And she's gorgeous. I wish I looked like her."  
  
    
  
"I think you do."  
  
    
  
"Thanks, but I know what you mean. I'm too much of a tomboy. All, I have for friends is you an' Bryce, and Eath."  
  
    
  
"Hey, and is there something wrong with us?"  
  
    
  
"Well..." Brynn said, about to comment, but she kept on with her point.  
  
   
  
"You know, I can't really talk about what I should wear tomorrow, or how to wear my hair... Because you're guys."  
  
    
  
"Erm... Ask your sister?"  
  
    
  
"No, she's too busy. She's actually teaching something... Scary, eh?"  
  
    
  
"Yeah, but she didn't seem too horrid to me."  
  
    
  
"Ever seen her around Meagan Potter? That's the time when you run as far away as you can. They don't like each other, and I feel sorry for Meagan's daughter. Poor little Crystal..."  
  
    
  
"I thought you didn't especially like Meagan either, right?"  
  
    
  
"Well, no. But I'd rather have Meagan angry at me, rather than Cate. Meagan has scared me ever since I was little though. Cate calls her 'abnormal' and I think she's right."  
  
    
  
"Erm... Is she the one with the weird eyes?"  
  
    
  
"Yup."  
  
    
  
"Hm... She was weird. Makes me wonder how the famous Harry Potter wound up with her..."  
  
    
  
"Well, don't be THAT mean..." Brynn said, punching him.  
  
    
  
"Okay, okay.. You don't have to hit me or anything." Mac said, rubbing his arm. Brynn a Gryffindor Beater. He was the Seeker. Even though Brynn was smaller than he was, Brynn had an excellent Beater. "Freak."  
  
    
  
"Are YOU calling ME a freak, Irvin McKenzie?"  
  
    
  
"Don't... call... me... Irvin!" Mac hissed through gritted teeth. "Brinny!"  
  
    
  
"Arrggh!" Bryn said, knocking him on his back. "Okay... too close… Alone in the dark… Ahhh!"  
  
    
  
"I don't bite! Well... Maybe I do... OUCH!" Mac said, trying to flip Brynn over, but hit him again and had him pressed against the ground steadily.  
  
    
  
"Sorry?"  
  
    
  
"Yessss...."  
  
    
  
"Okay, you'd better be!"  
  
    
  
Mac sat up again, and laughed at Brynn. Her hair was sticking out all over. She stuck her tongue out at him, and smoothed her hair out. It was very pretty is she leapt it smooth throughout the day. But after their first class it was usually mussed with. She was bad at sitting still. Just in the few minutes they were there, she fidgeted with her robes.  
  
    
  
"Well, wanna go back?" Brynn said finally.  
  
    
  
"Sure." Mac replied, and they pulled the cloak back over themselves.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"So, how is Hogwarts suiting you so far?" Cate asked Bellum.     
  
   
  
"It's wonderful. I wish I went to school here when I was younger."  
  
     
  
"I went here for a year. But I was far above my class. I coulda graduated in 4th year..."  
  
     
  
"I don't doubt it."  
  
     
  
"So do you think you'll like teaching?"  
  
     
  
"Yeah, I think the students like me so far, even though I haven't had a class. I have Lissy's class first thing tomorrow. First class I teach..."  
  
     
  
"Yeah. Is she adjusting well?"  
  
     
  
"She wanted to be in Slytherin. She got put into Gryffindor."  
  
     
  
"Too bad I was here too late to see it. Had to stop at Hogsmeade for some supplies..."  
  
     
  
Bellum looked at her and shook his head. She grinned back, and leaned across the couch to kiss him. Bellum leaned his head against her and sighed.  
  
     
  
"I met Professor Snape..."  
  
     
  
"He's not too pleasant. Stay away from him on your breaks. He doesn't like ALL Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers... So I hear anyways."  
  
     
  
"Well, Ethan was right. He is mean. I hope Felicity can cope with that class..."  
  
     
  
"Liss can cope with any teacher. She's tougher than she looks. I hope she's made friends..."  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Felicity surveyed the common room. The housemates were a bunch of loafers in her opinion. Though she decided a boy called Blick wasn't too bad. He too had expected to be in Slytherin, but was put in Gryffindor.  
  
    
  
"Who are you?" was the first thing Felicity had said to Blick.  
  
    
  
"Adam Blick. Who are you?"  
  
    
  
"Felicity Pugnare. First year?"  
  
    
  
"Yup."  
  
    
  
"So.. What do you make of this all? I wanted to be in Slytherin."  
  
    
  
"Me too. These people are weird..."  
  
    
  
"I just don't like Crystal Potter. Enemies since we were babies. I made her disappear once... I still remember that. Must have been about five or so..."  
  
    
  
"Well, good for you."  
  
    
  
"Yeah... I learned that trick from the twins."  
  
    
  
"The Black twins?"  
  
    
  
"Yeah... We're related."  
  
    
  
"I see. You look a lot alike."  
  
    
  
"Yeah. Ethan is my brother, and he's friends with them, so they were at my house a lot."  
  
    
  
"Lucky you."  
  
    
  
"Sure. They make too much noise. It gives me a bloody headache."  
  
    
  
"It's quiet now."  
  
    
  
"They're asleep, and I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, can I call you Blick?"  
  
    
  
"Yes, of course, better than the name Adam!"  
  
    
  
"You can call me Lissy... or Liss. Goodnight!"  
  
    
  
Felicity bounded up the stairs of her dorm, and spat on Crystal's trunk as she passed. Why did Ethan not mind her? She was a Potter. They were Pugnares. They were supposed to hate each other. But her brother wasn't family oriented as she was. He didn't give a damn about it all... But it was a serious matter to Felicity. She was still mad about her mother and Meagan.  
  
She didn't know why.... But she was... Oh, what a reason to hate someone.  
  
     
  
Felicity snuggled with her blanket and dozed off to sleep.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Black! Potter! Pugnare!" Snape hissed... "I don't think this batch of Gryffindors is up to scratch this year."  Snape was reading the class listings to himself... All he hoped for was that they were not like Sirius and Company... Or those ruddy twins and company....  
  
  


	5. Nita and Neil

Chapter 5  
  
Nita and Neil  
  
   
  
Meagan put her hair behind her ears.  It had been a month and nothing special had happened.  Her stomach had started to grow and she wasn't happy about it at all.  As she had predicted, the Marauders had started to call her 'Little Blimp.'  This didn't help her either.  
  
   
  
She was sitting down, reading a book once again, when there was a bang from the kitchen.  Meagan leapt to her feet and ran with her wand raised.  She gasped and lowered her wand.   
  
   
  
Two children, a boy and a girl, lay in a crumpled heap on the ground.  Meagan rushed to their side.  The boy was conscious, unlike the girl.  "Please, help!"  He gasped, and fainted.  
  
   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Before this happening, in a time unknown to Meagan, Harry and the gang…~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
   
  
"Nita!  C'mon!  He'll get us!"  Shouted Neil, looking hurriedly over his shoulder at their pursuer.  Nita gasped and grabbed Neil's arm, both of their glasses askew.   
  
   
  
"Nita!  I don't have enough power to transport us both!  Let me channel your power!  I'll be able to get us out of here!"  Neil shouted at his younger sister, Nita.  Nita let all of her thoughts flow out of her mind.  She stood still, concentrating only on her power.  Then, she gave it a shove.  
  
   
  
Nita gasped as she felt all her powers, her strength, leave her body.  Neil's eyes went wide as he felt the on rush of all of Nita's power.  There was a bright light that slowed the pursuer.   
  
   
  
Neil shouted out loud.  He had always done this, to go so fast that time itself seemed to stand still, but this time it was different.  He and Nita both were pitched through the gateway of time.  They flew backwards through time.  Neil couldn't stop it.  The blast had been too powerful.  Their mother had never told them what to do if this happened!  
  
   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back to the present…~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
   
  
Meagan levitated the two kids out of the room and onto the bed.  She carefully took off their glasses and put them on the night table.  She looked down at them.  There was something oddly familiar about those kids…  
  
   
  
"Meagan!  I'm home!"  Harry shouted.  Meagan looked up quickly.  Harry walked into the room and narrowed his eyes.  "Who are they?"  He asked.  Meagan shook her head.  "I dunno.  I found them unconscious on the floor in the kitchen.  I hope they're okay."  
  
   
  
The girl groaned.  Meagan lifted her bangs so as to fell the girl's forehead.  She gasped and withdrew her hand quickly.  For, underneath the long bangs, was a thin, pink lightning-bolt scar that you could barley see.  The girl awoke with another small groan.  
  
   
  
"Where am I?"  She croaked.  "At…" Meagan trailed off.  "Who are you?"  She asked.  "Juanita Pottra."  Said Juanita, "But my friends and family call me Nita."  Meagan nodded.  "And who is he?"  She asked, nodding towards the boy.  "Neil Pottra.  My older brother." Answered Nita.  
  
   
  
Harry watched this calmly.  "Are you…  you two…  Meagan and Harry Potter?"  Nita asked quietly.  Meagan nodded.  Nita's eyes went wide and changed yellow.  Meagan fell over and Harry caught her.  When Meagan straightened, she saw that Nita's eyes were regular again.  Had she imagined it?  
  
   
  
Neil groaned and awoke.  "Mmmph." He said.  His eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed.  He gasped and fell over the minute he landed.  "Ack!"  He gasped.  Meagan bent over to help him up, only to get stuck.  Harry sighed and pulled his wife up.  
  
   
  
Nita scrambled out of bed, looking around wide-eyed.  "We have to get back, what if she's gotten Ginny!"  She said, panic stricken.  Neil shook his head.  "Ginny?"  Harry asked, "Ginny Weasley?"  
  
   
  
"No, we really must go!"  Neil said, grabbing his sister's hand.  With a bright light and a noise like an explosion, they were gone. 


	6. Brinny Ninny Black

Chapter 6 Brinny Ninny Black  
  
   
  
   
  
Well, that was quite the dream. Well, it wasn't really a dream. It was a memory in fact. Meagan sat up in bed. She had for some odd reason, remembered the first time she met Neil and Nita... Before they were born. Now Neil was 10 and Nita was 8. Their future selves had decided to have some fun with the past. Now Crystal had started her first year in Hogwarts. As was everyone else's child that was in the Baby Boom.  
  
    
  
Sirius and Elizabeth were glad to have the twins gone. It was so peaceful. But Brynn and Bryce were glad to be away from home as well...  Things were noisier!  
  
    
  
Cate was going to Coach Quidditch at Hogwarts... She had taken a break from the Professional league to raise Jack. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had no clue.... What was in store for them...  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Felicity yawned. She was up before all the other "Loafers" were. She carefully selected her robes, which were the drab black uniform and threw them on. She grabbed her books and set off for the great hall, magically brushing her hair and teeth on the way down. She glanced at her schedule. Potions was first.  
  
    
  
"Hey, Blick!" She shouted down the breakfast table. "You an early riser too?"  
  
    
  
"Yep. The rest of the lads are asleep still. Thought I'd escape before they talk to me."  
  
    
  
"Not a bad strategy." Felicity said, scooting down to sit by him. "You have Potions scheduled first class?"  
  
    
  
"Erm... Yeah." Blick said, checking his schedule. "Hey! So do the Slytherin first years... We can socialize with DECENT people for once..."  
  
    
  
"Yes... I think Ariana Malfoy is a very decent sort of person, she knows who is scum, and who isn't. I'll have to talk to her later... Professor Snape... Slytherin Head of House... Interesting..."  
  
    
  
"Here they come." Blick said, eyeing a large group of first year Gryffindors heading their way. "Let's go fond the dungeons."  
  
    
  
"Good plan. You really do have a good strategy..."  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
    
  
"First class..." Brynn read off the schedule, since everyone else had misplaced theirs. "Quidditch? This early in the morning? I can't believe it."  
  
    
  
"Weawwy?" Bryce yawned. "Ha, ha! It's a required class this term! I guess old Dumbledore got sick of all the lazy people in the world and invited them to take part."  
  
    
  
"Translation: We get to watch Jeff Matters on a broom." Mac added. He shrugged. "Hey, you gotta learn to speak Bryce's language sometime or another!"  
  
    
  
"We have these lessons with Hufflepuff." Ethan laughed. "We all know how good their 5th years are at Quidditch... Remember when Brynn pelted Melissa Jackson with that Bludger?"  
  
    
  
"And she fell clear off her broom and ran into the goal post on her flight back up when she was back on her feet?" Mac said. "Seems familiar. I'll check in on it."  
  
     
  
"That's mean Mac, making fun of other people! I'm-" Brynn teased. She was doing the  impressions again...  
  
    
  
"Oh.. Cry me a river."  
  
    
  
"And don't forget to build a bridge!' Bryce added.  
  
    
  
"AND GET OVER IT!" Everyone chorused.  
  
    
  
They arrived at the Quidditch field sleepily, and faced Cate, accompanied by Madam Hooch, who was getting rather old. Cate had her hands firmly on her hips and was glaring at the whole lot of people. Ethan avoided her glare, and sank low behind Mac.  His mother was embarrassing... All the boys were staring at her. He blushed bright red and continued to watch, over Mac's shoulder.  
  
    
  
"Welcome Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.... To Quidditch. You are all required to take this class half the year, so you get off your lazy under worked butts and do something. I'll make sure you do as well... You can all fly?"  
  
    
  
Brynn, Bryce, Ethan, and Mac all snickered and looked in the direction of a rather large boy with strawberry blonde hair. "Jeff can't!" Mac whispered to Brynn, who giggled. Cate shot them a glare, and went back to her lecture.  
  
    
  
"You can all at least work a broom? Say UP!"  
  
    
  
She watched as the class did this, most of the brooms flew up into the student's hand, but a few just stayed there. Mac, Brynn, Bryce, and Ethan all had a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Their parents had made sure of that... Well, at least the twin's and Ethan's parents did...  
  
    
  
"Well... That was your first grade for the term..." Cate hissed, mentally remembering those whose broom did not come on command. "Now, mount your broom, oh... Just pick the ruddy broom up Masters! You'll live. No use crying over a bad grade! Now... It's follow the leader... If you can't keep up, sit down. This is just a little test of your skills.. No need to worry,  
  
not graded... It's a game."  
  
    
  
"This is ridiculous! I'm a Beater! Not a Ballerina!" Bryce mumbled.  
  
   
  
"Well, I bet I'll beat you." Mac said.  
  
    
  
"Duh. You're Seeker. Of course you're the fastest!"  
  
   
  
 "Thank you Brynn, I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
    
  
It was rather fun, unless you were awful at flying. Cate stared the line out slow, and eventually sped up. The last one following her was Mac of course, who she gave bonus points. Brynn and Ethan battled for a close second, and Ethan would have won if Brynn hadn't threw her shoe at him in desperation. Cate said it was perfectly fair, and several shoes were pelted at Mac, in attempt to knock him off his broom.  
  
    
  
"Well.. Not bad... Most of us..." Cate commented. "I can tell who plays Quidditch. Mr. Wood, what position are you?"  
  
    
  
"Chaser, Ma'am." A tall good-looking boy with sandy blondish hair answered.  
  
    
  
"Ahh.. I should have seen that. You fly well, your father teach you?"    
  
   
  
"Yes. He did."  
  
    
  
"Very nice." Cate said, referring to Austin Wood, Oliver Wood's son. "I thought you might have been Keeper."  
  
    
  
"Erm.. Mom?" Ethan cut in. "I'M KEEPER! Remember? I'm your son for crying out loud..."  
  
    
  
"Shut it you..." Cate said. "Or I'll dock you points... Now... All the Hufflepuff Quidditch players stand... over there.. All the Gryffindors stand over there. The rest of you get to watch a Quidditch match."  
  
    
  
A few people cheered, but the Gryffindor team grinned, and the Hufflepuffs groaned. Cate threw Brynn and Bryce a Beating stick, and the pretended to beat each other with them, but stopped as soon as Cate shot a glare at each of them. They looked at the brooms. The school had got new ones. They were no longer forced to ride the ancient brooms for Quidditch class.  
  
    
  
"Brinny Ninny Black is gonna go down." One of the Hufflepuff Beaters whispered.  
  
    
  
"Fat chance." Brynn laughed curtly. Her eyes glinted gold, and she turned to Bryce. "Right?"  
  
    
  
"What?" Bryce said, he was too busy waving at a Gryffindor girl who was watching him. Brynn elbowed him and he rubbed his arm. "Oh right. Yes."  
  
     
  
Mac smiled rather sheepishly as the towering figure of the Hufflepuff Seeker stepped towards him. But he wasn't afraid. The seeker for Hufflepuff was slooooooow.  
  
    
  
"Alright!" Cate shouted. She herself had a broom, and was already flying. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you go! Since you all should know how to play Quidditch..."  
  
    
  
"I don't!" Ethan said sarcastically, and immediately felt something sharp poke his head. He glared at his mother and went back to his spot.  
  
    
  
Volunteers filled the missing spots. Since not everyone on the team was a fifth year and all... There were a few people who really didn't know what they were doing at all. But they just smiled and went along...  
  
    
  
Then the whistle blew. Brynn and Bryce each rocketed off after a Bludger. Ethan grabbed the Quaffle before anyone noticed, and Mac shot up in the air, out of the way. It was perhaps lucky that the Hufflepuff fill-in was a very bad Keeper. It was easy for Ethan to score. Mac took a second to cheer, and went back to seeking the Snitch.  
  
    
  
"Comin' through!" Brynn shouted, rocketing by. She paused, and swung with all her might at the nearby Bludger. She paused again to watch the effect this hit had on the target, which in this case was the Keeper of Hufflepuff. It knocked the poor fellow clear off his broom. Cate made a quick swoop down and caught him before he hit the ground...  
  
    
  
"Not bad Brinny!" Mac commented. "Aim towards him next time." He said, pointing over his shoulder at the Seeker.  
  
    
  
"Thanks... Well, here comes Keeper number two..." Brynn grinned.  
  
    
  
"DUCK MAC!" Bruce shouted, and Mac dropped a few feet instantly. A Bludger whizzed by. He wondered if the other Beaters had even hit the Bludgers once. Brynn and Bryce were good at making sure they were the controllers of Bludgers. Then Brynn swerved to meet Bryce, they whispered for a bit, and then each took off in opposite directions. Mac felt it best  
  
to get out of the way. They were planning something. The other Seeker sensed it too. He followed Mac to the other end of the field.  
  
     
  
Cate checked her watch, and looked up. She had timed the game, and the Snitch would be making an appearance sometime soon. "Any time now... Would be nice..." she mumbled. Since it was only for a class period, they couldn't play the game in full time. Or it could last hours...  
  
     
  
Mac saw it first, and took off in a dive. He reached out and-- something lurched him forward. The other Seeker was behind him with a satisfied grin. Mac, who was now hanging on his broom with only his hands, swung his left leg up and hoisted himself back up. The Snitch was still in view, and as the other Seeker watched him, he took off after it. It didn't take long for him to catch on though. He was now head to head with Mac. But something put a stop to that...  
  
     
  
WHAM! A Bludger, hit and timed perfectly by Brynn and Bryce, who gave each other a thumbs up across the field, hit him on both sides. But Mac paid this no attention, and flung himself forward to grasp the Snitch. He was successful as well. Making a sharp turn to regain his balance, he flew back to the ground, ducking a Bludger on the way, which Bryce launched at him for fun.  
  
     
  
"Well, class is over. I can see the talented, and the not so talented. But the goal isn't to have you all making Quidditch teams, it's to get you all some exercise, and those who did not play this time will play next time. And I will make sure Brynn and Bryce are not trying to kill you as well. Good day." Cate said, by means of goodbye. At least they didn't get homework.  
  
     
  
"Well, I had fun for sure." Ethan commented.  
  
     
  
"That's just because the Keepers were useless."  
  
     
  
"So? It was still fun!"  
  
     
  
"Nice shooting Brynn." Bryce said.  
  
     
  
"Thanks nice play at the end, but you almost killed Mac!"  
  
     
  
"Oh... Big loss..." Bryce teased.  
  
     
  
"Hey... that's not funny."  
  
     
  
"Okay, okay... YES IT IS!"  
  
     
  
They trampled back to the Great Hall all teasing each other, and everyone made it back in one piece, after comments such as "Brinny Ninny, and IIIIIIRRRRRVIIINNNY!" exchanged by Brynn and Mac.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
The first Year Gryffindors however, had a less pleasant time in class. Their first class was Potions. With the Slytherins. Felicity and Blick got their seats on the Slytherin side of the room, near Ariana Malfoy, who didn't seem to care too much that they were sorted into Gryffindor. They were still evil enough.  
  
    
  
"It's my blood. I can't help it. Or else I know I would have been in Slytherin." Felicity sighed.  
  
    
  
"Well, I can't blame you." Ariana replied. "Snape favors Slytherin, but I think he'll get on well with the two of you, seeing that you're practically in Slytherin yourselves."  
  
    
  
"Okay then..." Blick sighed.  
  
    
  
Then Snape entered, gray hairs were starting to show on his greasy black head of hair. He glared at everyone and started a lecture. He read the class listings, and paused for a moment, interested. He looked towards Felicity and continued on. He thought it odd she was sitting with the Slytherins.    
  
   
  
"Now... can anyone tell me--" he droned on. The class was very boring this time around, and Gryffindor lost loads of points in the first lesson. Not that Felicity cared or anything… 


	7. Flash Forward-- Potter, Potter, Potter!

Chapter 7  
  
Flash Forward---Potter, Potter, Potter!  
  
   
  
Crystal hovered in the air.  She looked around at the many Gryffindors, who didn't notice her, as she floated down the stairway.  She looked around, saw the Weasley quintuplets, and hid behind the pole.  "Georgia!"  George shouted, fwapping Ginny on the back of the head.  "I'm Ginny!"  She shouted, hitting Fred.  "Yeah, and I'm FRED!"  He shouted in return.  Bill grinned and sat back to watch his siblings bicker.  
  
   
  
Crystal shook her head, her eyes purple.  Honestly…  She thought, moving on.  She floated through the portrait hole, looking around for Brian.  He stood there, tapping his foot and waiting for her.  "C'mon, Crys, I know your out there."  He said.  Crystal appeared, grinning.  Brian jumped a foot in the air.  "How did you do that?"  He asked.  Crystal shrugged, grinning even more widely.  
  
   
  
Brian shook his head.  Crystal snapped her fingers, a Lightning appearing in her hand.  Brian followed suit.  He could do this trick, as the twins could.  
  
   
  
They snuck along the corridors, trying to find the Quidditch field.  Crystal put her arm up and hit Brian in the chest, as he was about to enter a room.  He gasped and was flung backwards.  Crystal was strong for an eleven-year-old.  "Snape's in there."  She said, automatically.  Brian's eyebrows shot up.  "And how do you know?"  He asked.  
  
   
  
"Trust me," Crystal said, scuttling along the corridor in the opposite direction.  Shrugging, Brian followed.  
  
   
  
When they finally found the Quidditch field, they were exhausted.  They climbed the Gryffindor stands and looked out over the field.  
  
   
  
"My Mum and Dad loved it here…" Crystal said, looking out over the field.  Brian nodded.  "My dad was a Beater."  He stated proudly.  Crystal laughed.  
  
   
  
"My Dad was the youngest Seeker in a century, and my Mum was one of the best Chasers.  She played Seeker once, too."  
  
   
  
"Yeah.  Your family is really good at Quidditch."  
  
   
  
"Thank you munchkin."  
  
   
  
"Munchkin?"  
  
   
  
"One of my words."  
  
   
  
"Oh."  
  
   
  
"Want to play?"  
  
   
  
"Sure."  
  
   
  
Crystal took a deep breath and jumped out of the box.  She jumped on her broomstick and she dived, almost hitting the ground.  She laughed at the feeling of it.  This was excellent!  
  
   
  
Brian zoomed down beside her.  He had a Firebolt III, the second fastest broom in the world.  She waited for him to level with her, and then hit him hard on the back of the head.  "Oh my God, Crys, I'm gonna get you!"  He shouted as Crystal flew away as fast as her broom would allow her.  
  
   
  
Brian tried to catch up, but it didn't seem to be working.  Crystal went into a dive.  She looked back over her shoulder at Brian, who was catching up now.  Firebolt III s were known for their diving capabilities.  
  
   
  
"BLACK!  POTTER!"  Came a shout.  Crystal pulled out of her dive quickly, her eyes yellow.  She caught Brian as he went past her and looked down.  She made a face of pure horror.  It was Cate.  
  
   
  
Cate strode across the field to where Crystal and Brian had landed.  Crystal cowered behind Brian and said, "Eep."  
  
   
  
Cate scowled as she saw Crystal.  Crystal looked exactly like Meagan. But did Crystal inherit Meagan's powers?  
  
   
  
"What are you doing out of bed?"  Cate asked, glaring at the two children.  "Um…  Quidditch?"  Crystal suggested, shrugging and smiling apologetically.  "Now, get out of here, before I decide to give you two detentions!"  Cate shouted suddenly.  Crystal's eyes went yellow and she disappeared on the spot.  Cate groaned.  So Meagan's children did inherit her powers…  
  
   
  
Brian looked at the spot where Crystal had been.  He still couldn't figure out how she kept on doing that…  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Crystal yawned as she waited for "Professor Cate Pugnare" to arrive on the Quidditch field.  She had been up late last night.  She still couldn't find out why Cate had let her go so quickly…  
  
   
  
Cate walked onto the Quidditch field and began explaining about Quidditch.  Crystal yawned again.  "Now, Felicity be Seeker for this team."  Cate said.  Crystal looked up, scandalized.  How come Felicity got picked so quickly?  
  
   
  
"But Moooom…" Complained Felicity, "I don't wanna!"  Cate glared at her daughter.  "Fine.  Potter, you be Seeker.  Black, you be Seeker too, for this team."  She said.  
  
   
  
Crystal jumped onto her broom and rose into the air.  Brian did the same beside her.  "Guess we're facing each other."  Brian said with a grin.  Crystal nodded, also grinning.  
  
   
  
Cate blew the whistle and they dived.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Meagan sat up abruptly.  Gasping, she looked around.  Harry lie in the bed beside her.  She patted her stomach, which was well rounded.  It was 6 AM and she felt like she could be sick.  
  
   
  
She got up and waddled to the bathroom.  She threw up and stood up quickly, wobbling slightly.  She decided to get something to eat, for she was starting to get hungry…  
  
   
  
Meagan walked into the kitchen and screamed.  Marykate was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs.  "Omigod, Mk, don't do that!"  Marykate raised her eyebrows as Harry came skidding into the room, with only a nightshirt and boxers on.  Harry went bright red as Marykate laughed.  "Quidditch boxers?  With little snitches all over 'em?"  She gasped, hanging onto the counter.  
  
   
  
"State your business for coming here when we're not awake."  Meagan said.  "Don't have a cow."  Marykate said, eyeing Meagan's large tummy.  "I just wanted to come and tell you, that I'm pregnant again."  Marykate said.  Meagan stared.  "And they say I'm gonna have quintuplets." Marykate said.  Meagan fainted. 


	8. The Mac Chronicles

Chapter 8 The Mac Chronicles  
  
   
  
   
  
It was History of Magic class for Brynn, Bryce, Mac, and Ethan. They had nothing to do, and were so bored that Brynn and Ethan had started their homework. Well, sort of...  
  
     
  
Brynn was doing an essay for History of Magic homework... last week... But she was bored, so there was a twist to it... She sighed and whispered a part of it aloud to Mac.  
  
     
  
"Ahem.... Der goblin wesabellion was like all der others. Way? Esqueeze mesa. Actually, it was almost identical to der one ta 1863, except it took place in 1864. Huh? Woofer der Wuly took charge, since his brother, Hurt der Gurt was dead. Way? Esqueeze mesa. Derre was blood, guts, and loads ta violence and gore. Way? Esqueeze mesa. Toosa bad der History ta Magic teacher at Hogwarts School ta Witchcraft and Wizardry makes it all borin'. Ooh! Mesacky icky goosa! Maybe if. Huh?"  
  
     
  
"What a nice little student you are Brinny!" Bryce said. He had been listening, and couldn't help but think it funny.  
  
     
  
"You can't call me Brinny..."  
  
     
  
"Only I can!" Mac interrupted.  
  
     
  
"Well okay then..." Ethan said, grinning.  
  
     
  
"Hey... I have a quiz for us all..." Bryce grinned. Everyone sighed. "Okay guys... and Brynn... Here goes... AHEM... 1-Your life is sad if your name is a) Brynn Black b) IRVIN McKenzie c) Ethan Pugnare d) Jeff Matters or e) all of the above..."  
  
     
  
"F... Bryce Black." Brynn answered.  
  
     
  
"A, Brynn Black."  Mac answered.  
  
     
  
"B, IRVIN McKenzie..." Ethan answered.  
  
     
  
Then everyone got hit a bit, including Bryce. Make that especially Bryce...  
  
     
  
"Well, all are good answers, but I'm afraid the correct answer is D, Jeff Matters. However if you answered E, I'd ship you off to St. Mungo's, because if you were all of the above..."  
  
     
  
"Then you'd have problems... Worse than those of Bryce!" Mac chimed in. Bryce hit him, but Brynn gave him a high five.  
  
     
  
"Black... Black... McKenzie... Pugnare... Quiet please..." Professor Binns droned, and immediately went back to his lecture. Brynn sighed, and went back to her rather interesting essay....  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Junior Quidditch..." Felicity said thoughtfully to Blick in the common room. "We get to organize 4 teams of our own... No specific houses or anything at all. Shall we see if the Slytherin crowd would like to play? Organize a team?"  
  
      
  
"That's a great idea... Seems like Crystal is getting a team set up herself... First and second years only though!" Blick replied. He smoothed his hair and grinned. "I wonder what your mother will have to say...."  
  
      
  
"I don't care. She likes Ethan better than she likes me anyways, so what do I have to lose?"  
  
      
  
"I thought she preferred you over this whole year anyways..."  
  
     
  
"Oh well... I don't care. Let's go find Ariana...."  
  
   
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Felicity had organized her Quidditch team, as had Crystal... But the Gryffindor House Quidditch team was still made up of older students. About two weeks through, someone called a practice. Austin Wood, also a firth year, said it was probably his sister, Tanya, who did. She was a seventh year, and was also the captain, and a very good Chaser.  
  
      
  
"This early in the morning, Austin... Tell her to..." Bryce started, but his sentence was drowned out by a large yawn.  
  
      
  
"Well, really... We need to practice." Brynn said. "Oh... Wake up Bryce!" She added, giving her twin a shove.  
  
      
  
"I think I agree with Brynn, besides, I'm a morning person." Mac commented.  
  
      
  
"Hey... Why does Mac always... AHH!" Ethan started, but Mac stepped on his toes, and smiled at everyone. Ethan glared.  
  
      
  
"Hustle up!" came a sharp voice. Brynn stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
      
  
"Oh good Lord.... That sounds awfully familiar. To familiar... I'll bet my Lightning that was Cate..." She said, with a groan.  
  
      
  
And it was none other than Cate. She was standing in the middle of the field, with a broom in her hand, looking as crabby as she always did. Though she was not 17 any longer, Cate hadn't aged at all. It was part of the Black family genes. So this, and a few other factors, invited her to show off her figure.  
  
      
  
"Welcome Gryffindors..." she said. Even Tina Wood looked confused. "There has been a little change in coaching this year. I am coaching the Gryffindor team... The other houses have found other coaches, but I have you guys. All 7 of you... I must also inform you that we are playing teams from the French school, Beauxbatons. Professor Dumbledore decided we needed more international experience... "  
  
      
  
"Lovely." Brynn smiled. Now she could pelt Bludgers at people she didn't know. Bryce was grinning too.  
  
      
  
"Yes, indeed so. Now I am going to coach you... So be prepared for long, hard practices. You must also balance your homework and social lives. Good luck. Now... Twenty laps as a warm up..."  
  
      
  
Mac made a face and grabbed his broom. He decided to take his laps a little slower, to talk to Brynn. Brynn was mumbling. She always felt a little inferior to her sister, for a few obvious reasons... But Cate really didn't seem to mind her that much.  
  
      
  
"Well, this should be fun." He said.  
  
      
  
"Yup. Sure will." Brynn sighed.  
  
      
  
"Meeting new people... I'd imagine anyways."  
  
      
  
"Knocking Bludgers at new people..."  
  
      
  
"Well, that's a nice way to meet someone. Say hello and pelt a Bludger  
  
at him..."  
  
      
  
"Like I do to you, you mean?"  
  
      
  
"Hmm… Well, not all the time, I usually dodge them..."  
  
      
  
"True. But hey, you're my friend.... The method can't be that defective!"  
  
     
  
"Well, I'm not your average person..."  
  
      
  
"Yeah... I suppose most people are scared of me..." Brynn grinned.  
  
      
  
"Naw... Just intimidated by your greatness." Mac laughed.  
  
     
  
"Are you mocking me, Irvin McKenzie?"  
  
      
  
"No... Brinny Ninny Blacky..."  
  
      
  
"Hey... Okay, stop... she's glaring at us again... Act like we're normal people...."  
  
      
  
"Whatever you say..."  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Ethan and Bryce carefully watched Mac and Brynn at lunch one day. They were a little different this year, and Brynn was considerably nicer.  
  
      
  
"Scary I tell you..." Bryce shivered. "She's my sister... He's my friend... I think he likes her... Eath, help me!!" He said, giving Ethan a good hard shake.  
  
      
  
"Well, she's my erm... aunt. We're practically brothers and sister though. I mean, we all grew up together."  
  
      
  
"Well, I say we get off to class before it's too late. Or we'll all be engulfed in a horrible mushy mess!"  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Another stroll, Brynn?" Mac asked Brynn another night.  
  
      
  
"Sure. Love to." Brynn said. "No Eath and Bryce?"  
  
      
  
"Nope."  
  
      
  
"Good... They're a little different lately. I wonder if they're up to something..."  
  
      
  
"Who knows... Prolly not though, you know...People these days are so WEIRD!"  
  
      
  
"Yeah... C'mon, let's go..."  
  
      
  
They threw the Invisibility Cloak over themselves, and set out to wander the school. Mac's stomach churned a little uncomfortably as Brynn smiled at him. She had a way of looking evilly sweet, if that made any sense. She'd always been his friend, but this year Mac looked at her a little differently.  
  
       
  
"Shhh... Snape's office." Brynn whispered. Mac nodded and held his breath as they tiptoed past. As they passed, and were at a safe range, they giggled and let out their breath. It was another trip to the lawn.  
  
       
  
Brynn fell backwards onto the grass, which was in need of a trimming. It was also a brown color, and was rather scratchy. It was fall after all though... She sighed and pulled a leaf out of her hair. Her hair was in needing of being combed, but it still didn't look half bad.  
  
       
  
Mac sat down next to her, smoothing his sandy-blonde hair. His eyes were blue, and they currently reflected Brynn, who decided to ruin the sweet moment by making a face.  
  
   
  
"This seem a little too familiar?" she asked, with a grin. " Like the LAST time we were here...'  
  
       
  
"Ah... Oh well... Just as good."  
  
       
  
"Are you suuuuuuuure?"  
  
       
  
"Yup. Positive."  
  
       
  
"Ok. No rolling around though. That was rather scary..."  
  
       
  
"Aww..."  
  
       
  
"Funny. Ha, ha, ha. Hilarious."  
  
       
  
"Erm..." Mac said, wondering what to say next.  
  
       
  
"Yes? Raise your hand if you have a question..."  
  
       
  
"Nothing." Mac said, " I'll tell you some other time."  
  
       
  
"Okay then, maybe we should get back, I'm kinda tired."  
  
       
  
"Me too. Unless of course you want to sleep here."  
  
      
  
Brynn rolled her eyes and gave Mac an odd look. Now HE was being weird... What was happening now?  
  
       
  
"Tell her... No don't." the voices in Mac's mind argued with each other. "She's your friend. What's the worst that can happen? She thinks you're as weird as everyone else. If she likes you too... Then you've got a match! But it's embarrassing. You can't talk to Bryce and Ethan about this, they're related to her. They can't understand..."  
  
       
  
Mac argued with his mind the entire trip to the common room. In the end, he decided to tell Brynn he had a little teeny tiny crush on her... When he thought she liked him. In that specific way and all... It wasn't the time just now...  
  
       
  
Brynn felt that something weird was going on. She looked a Mac, and in a strange way, she could almost hear him thinking. IF she was really hearing what he was thinking... She shook her head. No. It couldn't be. Not possible. Mac didn't think like that. She was being delusional. She convinced herself that she had too much Butterbeer earlier, and then remembered she hadn't had any at all... Was she too going up the crazy tree?  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Cate pulled out a diaper and looked at Jack. He needed changing once again. She wrinkled her nose and... There was a knock on the door.       
  
   
  
"Bellum! Change Jack, I'll get the door..."  
  
       
  
Bellum made a funny sound, and put down his book and smiled at the baby. " Whassamatter Jack? Did my little boy go poopie in his pants..."  
  
       
  
Cate smiled and answered the door. Brynn looked up shyly and half-smiled. She smoothed her hair, and straightened her robes. "Um…  Hello. I needed to ask you something... I thought you might know the answer to my erm… Problem."  
  
       
  
"Come in then Brynn." Cate sighed. Now she was a counselor. "What's your problem?'  
  
       
  
"Well, I think I can read minds. I can hear people thinking Cate. That isn't normal, is it? I mean..."  
  
       
  
"Well, I supposed this would happen to you soon. I'm here to stay with my son, and as well as that, make sure your powers don't get out of whack. You're getting older... The doctor doesn't want what happened to me, to happen to you..."  
  
       
  
"What? Repeat that in English, Cate. You don't make sense."  
  
       
  
"Well, we all know I have a few powers."  
  
       
  
"Oh... Just a few?" Brynn rolled her eyes. She did that a lot.  
  
       
  
"That's not the point."  
  
       
  
"Sure sounded like it."  
  
      
  
"Shut up for a second and listen to me." Cate hissed, her eyes glinting. " Now... You CAN read minds... You seem to have that power now. You can probably talk to animals, and of course, make things appear. The same things were true with me, but I had them my whole life. So when you're 17, you might get some of the more dangerous powers, that I happened to come by... Just for now though, try not to read too many minds. Unless you see it necessary."  
  
       
  
Brynn grinned. "Necessary?"  
  
       
  
"I take it back. Don't do it at all. Bryce should be coming along any time now, but dad already told him, because he wanted me to talk to you...." Cate grumbled. "Mother and father didn't think we got to talking enough. So here we are. Is there anything else you'd like to ask me and get it over with?"  
  
      
  
"Erm..." Brynn said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, my hair is getting pretty awful..."  
  
      
  
"I agree." Cate said shortly.  "It is..."  
  
      
  
Brynn blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Thanks.... That was really nice of you."  
  
      
  
"I can be meaner, you know."  
  
      
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
     
  
"Well, here, my gift to you, a magical beauty book. Take it. Use it."  
  
      
  
"Am I really that awful looking?"  
  
      
  
"No. You really aren't, but you need to show off your assets."  
  
      
  
"Okay, thanks for the tip Madam Beauty Queen."  
  
      
  
"Okay, well anything else?"  
  
      
  
"Yeah... There's this guy.... I think he likes me... I kinda like him... But there are a few problems and all. Can I read his mind again?"  
  
      
  
"Again? Brynn, you've read his mind? I though you had no clue what you were doing!"  
  
     
  
"Well... I didn't. It just sorta happened... I didn't mean for it..."  
  
      
  
"Ladies' Aid?" Bellum said, walking in with Jack in his arms. "Hello Brynn. Homework done? Ethan being good?"  
  
      
  
"Oh yes. Everything's wonderful. I have powers too! Isn't that great?"  
  
      
  
"Oh, yes. Bet you didn't know that Ethan's been reading YOUR mind for years.. That's why he always beats you at Chess... I take it you discovered telepathy?"  
  
      
  
"Erm... yeah. Don't tell me..."  
  
      
  
"I can too." He grinned. "Just watch out for Felicity. She likes to abuse that power... But you can tell when she's messing with your mind."  
  
      
  
"Okay, I'll be sure of that." Brynn said. She thought Felicity was a little weird, but oh well. " I had better get to sleep."  
  
      
  
"Good night! Bon Voyage!" Cate said, pushing her out the door quickly. "Good riddance..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
      
  
"Wow. A Black twin was here and nothing got destroyed." Bellum said, an amazed look on his face.  
  
      
  
"That's a first..." Cate agreed.  
  
      
  
But then, to spoil the record, a picture fell from the wall, cashed, a vase broke, and Brynn could be heard laughing and running off. Cate and Bellum shook their heads and Jack giggled.  
  
      
  
"Should have known better...."  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Hey... You're Blick, right?" Mac said to Blick one day in the common room.  
  
      
  
"Yeah, why?" Blick answered, giving him a sinister stare.  
  
      
  
"Well, you're friends with Felicity right? And wanted to be in Slytherin?"  
  
      
  
"So? Is there something wrong?" He sneered.  
  
      
  
"Perfect. Everyone else in here is too... Wimpy. I need someone who isn't Brynn, Bryce, or Ethan to help me here."  
  
      
  
"Get Felicity."  
  
      
  
"No! I mean... I need you... You seem to understand this sort of thing... You seem very mature for your age. Do you like to spy on people? I mean REALLY spy on people?"  
  
       
  
"Okay... Get away from me... You freak. What's your problem?!"  
  
       
  
"No, no, no! I'll pay you...."  
  
       
  
"How much?" Blick said, interest returning.  
  
       
  
"50 Galleons."  
  
       
  
"Not bad... What do I have to do?"  
  
       
  
"Well, you know Brynn?"  
  
       
  
"The girl you're always with? The pretty one that acts like she's..."  
  
       
  
"Yeah, yeah. That's the one!" Mac said. He was a little jittery. He didn't know if this was going to work out right. "Okay... Well, I said spying. You need to help me out buddy...."  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Stay away from me! I do NOT want to join YOUR Quidditch team!" Felicity shouted at Crystal, who had decided to try and be nice and ask Felicity to join her Quidditch team, and fill the remaining position.  
  
       
  
"Well fine then, don't! But you'll be sorry when we beat you!"  
  
       
  
"Oh really? Who told you I was on a team?"  
  
       
  
"I assumed you were, with your Slytherin friends."  
  
       
  
"Well... You'll never win." Felicity sneered. "I've seen the lot of you in Quidditch class. Pathetic you are. I'd be embarrassed to be the captain of that team...."  
  
       
  
"Well, I'd be embarrassed to be with a bunch of Slytherins!"  
  
       
  
BOOM! Felicity started shouting hexes, and Crystal only returned them. The whole Gryffindor common room gathered around to watch... Brynn hurried down to see what the commotion was. She had been brushing her teeth, and hadn't quite yet finished.  
  
       
  
"Brynn's foaming at the mouth!" Bryce shouted. "She has rabies!!!!"  
  
       
  
"Shove it Bryce. Brian! NOO!"  
  
       
  
She pushed through the crowd. Brian had decided to step between the two fighting girls. Brynn was angry by now. Felicity shouted one more hex, and Crystal passed out. Brynn turned to glare at her.  
  
       
  
"FELICITY!" she roared. "What were you doing? FIGHTING? I'm going STRAIGHT to Cate!"  
  
       
  
Before Felicity could react, Brynn grabbed her at the scruff of he neck, and dragged her off. Felicity shouted and tried to hex Brynn, but it was rather hard for her without her wand. This time Brynn didn't knock. She just barged in, Cate stared, and Brynn tossed Felicity towards the sofa.  
  
       
  
"You can explain this. And I think I'll inform those prefects and get points taken off from you."  
  
       
  
"You aren't a prefect." Felicity hissed. "Why are you acting like one?"  
  
       
  
"I am NOT acting like a prefect!" Brynn shot back. Felicity was right though. She was acting like a prefect. "Now… tell your parents what you did..."  
  
       
  
Felicity explained, twisting the details. She made herself seem a little more good, and everyone equally to blame. Cate didn't seem to care too much. She expected Felicity to almost kill several people... Felicity was rather evil, and it couldn't be helped.  
  
       
  
"Lissy..." Bellum scolded. "Just stay away from the fights. That's when you let your friends do the fighting. You just step back and watch them... All for the better."  
  
       
  
Brynn sighed, and left Cate and Bellum to deal with Felicity. What an awful child... She had trouble believing she was related....  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Ominoculars?"  
  
       
  
"Check."  
  
       
  
"Camera?"  
  
        
  
"Check."  
  
       
  
"Invisibility cloak?"  
  
       
  
"No check. She took it."  
  
       
  
"Argh... oh well. We can deal. We just have to be extra sneaky..."  
  
       
  
"Mac, you sure about this? I mean... What if we're caught?"  
  
       
  
"Well, you take no shame in losing points, and I've had loads of detentions and points taken off...."  
  
       
  
"But what will she think of you?"  
  
       
  
"Well, we could say we were lost. Just come on Blick!"  
  
      
  
 It was around midnight or so, and Mac was up to no good- again. He pulled Blick out of the common room, and down the halls to the outdoors. They stationed themselves in a bush, and Mac began to talk again.  
  
       
  
"Okay... now... You keep watch. Make sure no one's coming. You hear?"  
  
       
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it." Blick said, swatting at the bugs. There were loads of bugs. "The bugs are bad! Can't we just..."  
  
       
  
"No!"  
  
       
  
Blick sighed, and kept watch out for some people. He mumbled about the dumb Gryffindors, and reminded himself again why he was doing this...  
  
       
  
"Ominoculars!" Mac said, sticking his arm out. Blick thrust them into his hand. "OoOOoOoOOOoooo... I see her!"  
  
       
  
"What's she doing?"  
  
       
  
"Looking at herself in the mirror. Isn't she pretty?"  
  
       
  
"Yeah, too bad I can't see her." Blick said, not really giving the slightest care in the world. "Are you sure it's even her?"  
  
       
  
"Who else has a body like that? You know of anyone? I'm SURE it is..."  
  
       
  
"Well, hey, you know, McGonagall probably takes a shower too..."  
  
       
  
Mac gave Blick a shove, and sighed.  
  
       
  
"I hear something!" Blick said, and dropped in the scratchy bush with loads of bugs in it to not be seen. It turns out the sound was only an owl, out for its nightly hunt. They had forgotten about the owls... Which had startled them.  
  
       
  
"I think you've taking the Peeping Tom phrase to the next level Mac.  You REALLY need help you know... Just see the sights, and GET OUTTA HERE! Oh yeah, and don't forget to pay me..."  
  
       
  
"Be patient, young Blick... You must learn..."  
  
       
  
"You mean you do this all the time? Oh dear..."  
  
       
  
"No, I do not. Now just sit there and keep watch. Oooh... She's got her shirt off now!"  
  
       
  
"Well, I have to be here, so I want to see SOMETHING!" Blick said, snatching the Ominoculars.  
  
       
  
"You're getting paid... Now..." Mac said, licking his lips, and snatching them back. He put them back up to his eyes. Everything was closer. He moved them up. There was a pair of nicely toned legs, flat tummy... Dark brown hair... Dark brown eyes... AND IT WAS GLARING AT HIM!  
  
       
  
"Hey Mac someone's here." Blick said.  
  
       
  
"Oh thanks for the warning." Mac sighed. "Hello erm... Professor Pugnare..."  
  
       
  
"Well, well... This is quite interesting. What are you two lovely young lads up to this fine night?" Cate inquired smoothly.  
  
       
  
"Catching bugs?" Mac suggested.  
  
       
  
"With Ominoculars and a camera? I don't think so... Try again boys...."  
  
       
  
"It was him!" Blick confessed. "He wanted to spy on Brynn... and he needed help, so he offered me money! I'm only human! Don't punish me. Did I mention I'm one of Felicity's friends?"  
  
       
  
"Well, thank you Blick... Mac, do you have something to say?"  
  
       
  
"I'm sorry...?"  
  
       
  
"Is that it?"  
  
       
  
"Words can't express my horror and embarrassment… and shame."  
  
       
  
"I should tell Brynn, I should..."  
  
       
  
"NOOOO!" Mac said rather loudly. "Please... Please, please, please, please!"  
  
       
  
"Well, you can make it up if sometime in your spare time, you go and polish all the school brooms... Now go back to bed boys, an leave Brynn her privacy...."  
  
       
  
"Yes M'am!"  
  
  


	9. I can WHAT?!

Chapter 9 I Can WHAT?  
  
   
  
When Crystal woke up in the Hospital Wing a day later, it wasn't pretty.  George, Fred (two of the Weasley quints), Brian, and Janie Darin, Jeremy and Hermione's daughter, were sitting around her bed when one of the cups on her night table exploded.  Brian jumped.  "What was that?"  Brian asked.  
  
   
  
Then one of the many pillows exploded.  Georgia started to shake her head.  George heaved a sigh as Crystal sat up and made another thing explode.   
  
   
  
'Crys, are you nuts?' Fred mind-waved Crystal.  'For asking Felicity to join the team, yeah.' Crystal retorted, making Fred snort.   
  
   
  
Brian squirmed.  In the back of his head he had felt something…as if something had clicked on in his Brian…something that hadn't been on and wasn't supposed to be on just yet.  He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
   
  
'I can't believe our mind-waves are so strong that they're so easily deciphered by others.' George mind-waved, who was as smart and sassy as his mother.  Crystal gave his a sideways nod.  
  
   
  
Brian was now thoroughly confused.  He had heard something in his head that sounded like it was coming out of a bad radio.  It was all static-y, but he caught some of it.  He snatched words like, "mind-waves," "strong," and "deciphered."  
  
   
  
Fred made a face at George and Crystal that said, quite clearly, "Stop."  His eyes were yellow with shock.  He tilted his head sideways, looking at Brian.  "Do you come from a long line of mind readers?" He asked.  Brian nodded uncertainly.  Fred's eyes resumed their natural brown color.  "Well," He said, "It seems you inherit that gift."  
  
   
  
Crystal didn't seem at all surprised.  Janie jumped up on her chair, shouting something, and George made something explode.  
  
   
  
"I thought your mother would have told you." Fred said, cocking his eyebrow.  Brian felt dizzy.  The world was starting to spin around him.  With a small gasp, he fainted. 


	10. Spiking of the Punch

Chapter 10 Spiking of the Punch  
  
   
  
   
  
Brynn yawned. It was early morning. No one else was up yet. She slipped into her clothes, and tiptoed to the Great Hall. Something was up. The caretaker was giving it a good cleaning, a few house elves running about. This usually meant visitors. Who was coming now?  
  
   
  
"Miss Black what are you doing up this early?" said a voice from behind.  Brynn turned to face Professor Snape. His salt and pepper hair was greasy and very disgusting. She avoided his gaze and replied.    
  
   
  
"Couldn't sleep. I was going to see if breakfast was ready yet."  
  
   
  
"Without the whole company? Hard to believe... I bet one of them is waiting around the corner... To get me..."  
  
   
  
Brynn let out a sigh. "No one is going to get you, Professor. I think I'll go back to sleep though...."  
  
   
  
Before Snape could dock points, she took off quickly for the Gryffindor common room. Ethan and Bryce were up, plotting something quietly, as was Felicity, looking sinister. She had been especially unpleasant since the return of Crystal. As Brynn expected, Cate and Bellum didn't punish her, they only scolded.  
  
   
  
"Psst! Brynn! C'mere!" Bryce hissed, waving her over.  
  
   
  
"There are a few French people coming, from Beauxbatons... Their headmistress is coming and all... Filch is cleaning and the hose elves are busy...."  
  
   
  
"And my guess is that you were too..."  
  
   
  
"Well, you guessed right." Ethan grinned.  
  
   
  
"We have been collecting..." Bryce grinned, waiting for a reaction from Brynn. He pulled a sheet off a box. Brynn stared.  
  
   
  
"Scotch? You've been collecting Scotch?" She said.  
  
   
  
"Yep. And there's more and all..." Ethan smiled.  
  
   
  
"We sneak out to Hogsmeade every so often... get some, save it all and come back..."  
  
   
  
"I DON'T wanna know...." Brynn sighed. "What'd you guys do to Mac?"  
  
   
  
"Well... He's asleep. Who knows what he's been up to. Does he seem a little weird lately?" Ethan questioned.  
  
   
  
"Yeah... Everyone seems so weird lately... Do you think we can go to breakfast yet... I ran into Snape... He seemed to be in a decent mood... As far as Snape moods are concerned."  
  
   
  
"That's a first. Lookie who woke up! Maccy!" Bryce said loudly, as Mac trudged down the stairs.  
  
   
  
"Top O' the mornin' to yeh all." Mac yawned. He wasn't much of a morning person.  
  
   
  
"Good morning." Brynn smiled. Bryce mimicked her expression behind her back and Ethan followed suit. Mac made a face at them, and sat down lazily on a chair.  
  
   
  
"What is that you've got there in that case?" Mac yawned. "Is that the Scotch you two were going on about.  
  
   
  
"Sure is, mate." Ethan grinned. "We have plans for this..." he added, patting the case.  
  
   
  
"Well, I won't ask." Mac said.  
  
   
  
Ethan and Bryce grinned devilishly, and Brynn and Mac laughed. A few people were going to be in for a surprise sometime soon... Brynn dragged the boys to breakfast with her, and by this time, the hall was sparkling clean.  Filch looked proud, and Lynnsey was keeping a close eye out for those who deliberately spilled something on the floor. She liked getting people into  
  
trouble, and had earned a spot on Filch's good side for being so perfect. Mac avoided her constantly.  
  
   
  
What surprised everyone the most though was that there were strange students already there, at their own table, in a far of corner. They were conversing in French, and they all pointed in the direction of Brynn, Bryce, Ethan, and Mac. Perhaps they had heard about them...  
  
   
  
"Well... More people to torment." Bryce grinned.  
  
   
  
"I dunno Bryce... I see you eyeing up that blonde girl there..." Mac said seriously.  
  
   
  
"I see you eyeing up..." Bryce shot back, but Mac clapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
   
  
"Who might that be?" Brynn turned around. Mac blushed a bit and looked off in another direction. He still had his hand over Bryce's mouth. Bryce was mumbling, but no one could understand him.  
  
   
  
"You are ze ones zat zey talk about?" A French boy said, approaching them, and standing next to Brynn. "Ze trouble makerz?"  
  
   
  
"That'd be us." Brynn sighed. "I'm Brynn... This is Bryce, my twin. This is Ethan, and this is Mac."  
  
   
  
"Pleazure. I was hoping zere would be people like you here. I must go back to ze table we are at. Goodbye."  
  
   
  
"Yeah... You won't wish we were around... You slimy git..." Mac glared.  
  
   
  
"What's your problem? He was nice enough..." Brynn questioned suspiciously.  
  
   
  
"Erm.. Nothing. Sorry." Mac said shortly.  
  
   
  
"We have Defense against the Dark Arts first...." Bryce said, as Mac removed his hand so he could eat breakfast. "Remember that lesson Eath?"  
  
   
  
"Don't remind me." Ethan shook his head. "My dad is embarrassing! How would you feel if your parents taught here?"  
  
   
  
"Trust me, I'd die if my mum and dad taught here." Brynn laughed. "  
  
   
  
Well, maybe I wouldn't mind mum teaching so much. But just not dad. He's the worst."  
  
   
  
"Well, do girls look at Sirius? One of those 4th year girls asked me if I knew Professor Pugnare, and I asked which one. They said, 'Oh! The cute one!' I think I nearly died. Then I explained that he was my father... and my mom is Cate... They left quite quickly, giggling away..."  
  
   
  
"Lisa and Lexa?" Brynn giggled. "I bet it was them. They look over every male figure in this school. I've been asked about you guys before."  
  
   
  
"Really?" All 3 boys said at once, forgetting breakfast.  
  
   
  
"Yeah... Don't think you're special or anything, Lexa asked me about Jeff once. And Lexa asked which one of you I was dating."  
  
   
  
"You didn't erm... Tell her you that you were dating anyone did you?"  Bryce asked skeptically.  
  
   
  
"Oh... I told her I was dating you..." Brynn said with a very sarcastic tone of voice. The look of shock on Bryce's face caused her to spray pumpkin juice all over Mac.  "Sorry bout that Mac. I was kidding... I told her I was related to two of you, and Mac's only my friend."  
  
   
  
"Loser." Bryce said, throwing his toast at her.  
  
   
  
"We're almost late for class..." Brynn said checking her watch.  "We'll be late for sure if we don't set the Slytherin Curtains on fire now... We ARE still getting them back for the deal in the dungeons, right?"  
  
   
  
"Forgot about that... Let us go!" Ethan said, grinning.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
They had time to set fire to the Slytherin curtains, in the Slytherin common room (they had access to every room in the school, including the teachers' lounge.... But they had stopped going there because of some of the nasty things teachers did.) and make it to class on time.  
  
   
  
"Brynn, Bryce, Mac, Eath, will you be good this time?" Bellum pleaded with the quartet desperately.  
  
   
  
"Maaaaaaybe." Ethan answered.  
  
   
  
"Or Ethan will be grounded forever and you'll spend the rest of your class time chained to the wall." he added.  
  
   
  
They all nodded. Quietly (no one could believe it) they took their seats, and took out their books. Bellum was proud of himself. For one whole hour, he controlled the twins, his son, and Mac. He figured he should threaten them more often.  
  
   
  
"For being sooooo good. You have no homework." he smiled, particularity at Ethan. "You just have to think about why you'll be a good witch or wizard when you grow up. Good day!"  
  
   
  
"Your dad was in a good mood today..." Mac said to Ethan.  
  
   
  
"He was probably... Oh never mind..."  
  
   
  
"Too much information..."  
  
   
  
~~~*~~~  
  
   
  
"There is a party in a one week." McGonagall added at the end of Transfiguration. "You..."  
  
   
  
"Why is there a party, my dear professor?" Bryce cut in.  
  
   
  
"To welcome our French guests. Now..."  
  
   
  
"But they're already here."  
  
   
  
"That's not the point."  
  
   
  
"Why are they here anyways?"  
  
   
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Black. Now… You may bring a date. Or go alone. Do what you please." McGonagall finished, as the bell rang. Mac walked a few feet behind Brynn and the rest of the group. Should he ask Brynn? Or shouldn't he? He noticed that people were eyeing up other people a lot closer now. Brynn was eyeing up Austin Wood, who was also eyeing up Brynn. Mac closed his eyes, and turned in the other direction. What if he asked her to the party? He gave himself a mental kick and shook himself back to reality. No, no, no... If he liked Brynn, HE would ask her...  
  
   
  
"C'mon Mac.. You can do it..." his mind said. He took a deep breath and thought it over... It sounded a little dumb. How was he supposed to ask her?  He had never gone about asking Brynn to a party before.  
  
   
  
He was alone in the bathroom, studying his reflection in the mirror. He was pretty good looking, if he did say so himself. His hair was sandy blondish color, and his eyes were blue-green. He smiled, and they brightened. He took a deep breath and strolled out of the bathroom... His hair perfect and all...  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Brynn?" said a deep voice off to the side. Brynn turned, and smiled.  
  
   
  
"Hi Austin. What's up with you?"  
  
   
  
"Oh, nothing. Quidditch and all. We have the same schedule and all you know so erm… yeah."  
  
   
  
"Yes."  
  
   
  
"Well, anyways, I was wondering if you have a date to that party yet..."  
  
   
  
"No, I don't... yet."  
  
   
  
"Well, how would you like to go with me?" Austin said, flashing his straight, white teeth with a smile. "If you want to and all..."  
  
   
  
"Well... I don't know really. I've never been and all."  
  
   
  
"Do you want some time to think?"  
  
   
  
"Yeah, hey, thanks for asking me though!" Brynn said. She was waiting around for Mac to make his move. She didn't want to turn him down. He was her best friend....  
  
   
  
"No problem, hey, don't worry about it." Austin smiled. She did like Austin a lot. He was sweet, and handsome, but she did like Mac too... a little bit. This was going to be a situation where she would have to visit her sister.  
  
   
  
She got up out of her chair, and started off, when none other than Mac entered the room. She smiled, and waved to him. She was fully prepared. She had been naughty, and gone against what Cate had told her and read his mind a few times.  "Hi Mac." she said cheerfully.  
  
   
  
"Hullo Brynn." Mac said a little shakily.  
  
   
  
"What have you been up to?"  
  
   
  
"Nothing at all." he said. " How about you?"  
  
   
  
"Oh… same thing."  
  
   
  
"You goin' to that party?"  
  
   
  
"Of course! You mean to think that I, Brynn Black, would turn down a party?"  
  
   
  
"No... Just starting conversation... You know. Same old, some old.  Wannagowithme?"  
  
   
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
   
  
"Do you have a... date?"  
  
   
  
"Well... Not yet anyways."  
  
   
  
"Do you think you could go with me?"  
  
   
  
"Well.. maybe. Can I have some time to think about it?"  
  
   
  
"Sure... Who else asked you so far?"  
  
   
  
"How do you know I was asked by anyone else?"  
  
   
  
"Well... I jus do."  
  
   
  
"Alright then... Austin Wood, and the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain."  
  
   
  
"Oh." Mac said, his heart sinking. The Ravenclaw Quidditch captain was very popular among girls, and so was Austin. "Well, I'll leave you to think about it. Good luck."  
  
   
  
"Thanks Mac. I appreciate it."  
  
   
  
"Anytime."  
  
   
  
Brynn waved him goodbye, and hurried towards Cate and Bellum's little apartment type rooms, which occupied a good amount of space. She could hear giggling inside. She made a disgusted face. Well, if she was disturbing them, they'd play silent and not answer the door. But if they weren't too busy someone would answer. She made a fist and knocked. Someone sighed, and Cate answered the door.  
  
   
  
"Hello Brynn. Problems?"  
  
   
  
"Yes... I can't decide... It's all so hard!" Brynn exploded. Cate sighed and sat down on the couch. "Stupid party... Why can't we be like... 12 again?"  
  
   
  
"Because you're 15. Who asked you Brynn?" Care grinned.  
  
    
  
"Mac. Oh and Austin Wood, and the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Mark Reems."  
  
   
  
"Well… Who do you want to go with?"  
  
   
  
"What kind of question is that? I come here asking for advice and you ask ME questions..."  
  
   
  
"Well, just trust me. Who do you like best?"  
  
   
  
"I'd say Mac, because he's been my best friend for so long... I guess he has Brownie points for that... But he's my friend... It's kinda weird...is it safe to eliminate Mark, I don't know him too well."  
  
   
  
"Okay... Well... It's down to Mac and Austin."  
  
   
  
"Go for the friend." Bellum suddenly bounced in. "See, you know him best. It must mean the most for Mac. If he just wanted to be your friend, he'd just.... Well, he wouldn't have asked you. And if you tell him no, you could scar him for life. But Austin, he seems to have quite a few lady friends."  
  
   
  
"I shoulda asked you first." Brynn smiled. "Thanks Bellum. I suppose it's good to have a brother-in-law."  
  
   
  
"When all the boys you have as friends can't help..." Cate added.  
  
   
  
"Funny. Ha, ha."  
  
   
  
"What are you wearing anyways? Do you even own dress robes? " Cate changed the subject.  
  
   
  
"Erm.. I didn't think about that. Don't make me into a doll... I'm not trying on loads of your clothes, just to find the so-called 'perfect outfit' or whatever it's called."  
  
   
  
"Yes you are." Cate said defiantly. "Come to the closet..."  
  
   
  
Several hours later, Cate had gotten Brynn to put on a dress. According to Cate, dress robes were not as fashionable as dresses were. Brynn was staring a her reflection in the mirror in shock. She had on a red dress. A very showy red dress. She shifted a little uncomfortably in it, and swayed from side to side.  
  
   
  
"Well... It's erm.. Tight. And it shows... a lot." Brynn said in reference to the dress.  
  
   
  
"Perfect. You're wearing it. That's final. Now your hair... Awful rats' nest...."  
  
   
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
So Brynn was going with Mac, who finally relaxed. Bryce and Ethan had dates, which surprised Brynn and Mac. The French boy also asked a rather giggly Brynn to the party, but she put on a straight face, looked to Mac and told him she was going with him.  
  
   
  
Bryce and Ethan had a main concern too: They were going to spike the punch. And nothing was going to stop them. A few good hours before the party, they gathered Mac and Brynn, and their case of liquor.  
  
    
  
"Brynn! We're gonna spike the punch! You're both coming with!" Bryce commanded.   
  
   
  
"Yes master." Brynn saluted her twin.  
  
   
  
There was no one in the Great Hall at all, but they took the precaution of the Invisibility cloak still. Just in case... There were several large punch bowls. Ethan pried open the case, and grinned.  
  
   
  
"Just empty them... Into the bowls of course...."  
  
   
  
It was enjoyable. The punch was colored a little differently, and smelled differently. But that was easily fixed with a few simple charms. Then the doors open, and everyone dropped under a table, glad the tablecloths were long. Lucky Mac had the cloak, and was sitting comfortably (and invisibility) on the Headmaster's chair.  
  
   
  
Lynnsey entered the Hall, Filch right behind her. "I KNOW my brother isn't in his common room... Because I haven't seen any Gryffindors yet. Or they'd all be trying to get away. No one ever stays in the common room if they're there." she said to Filch.  
  
   
  
"Thank you, M'Dear." Filch said, limping around to take a look around.  Mac hurried over towards Brynn and pulled the cloak over her as well.  Then he saved Ethan and Bryce, and slipped out the door. "That was close." he mouthed to them all, all squished together under the cloak.  
  
   
  
"Yes..." everyone hissed back.  
  
   
  
"I hafta get ready!" Brynn said suddenly, and pulled off her part of the cloak, and headed off in another direction, leaving the 3 boys alone. She was going to get Cate to help her, since she was bad with hair and makeup.  
  
   
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"She's late... She's late... she's LATE!" Mac said, giving Bryce a hard hake. Bryce had an attractive blonde date, who had no spoke no English at all and smiled at everything he said. One of the French recruits....  
  
    
  
"She's probably making an attempt to brush her hair..." Bryce shot back.  Ethan's date spoke a little English, and was trying to ask where the girls' bathroom was...  
  
    
  
"Why do you want to get to the BOYS' bathroom?"  
  
    
  
"Mademoiselle, monsieur. Girls bathroom please?"  
  
    
  
"Oh.. that way.. Sorry..." Ethan pointed to the left.  
  
    
  
"I see her! I see her! OoOOoOoOOOoooo, she's beautiful." Mac said, hopping up and down.  
  
    
  
Brynn had her hair done up, for once. The red dress was stunning, and was attracting a lot of looks. Behind her, Cate stepped out, escorted by her husband... Ethan ducked low, not wanting to be seen in public with his parents. His mother still looked teenaged, and wore clothes like she was.  His father looked as if he were in his early twenties.  
  
    
  
"Hello Mac." Brynn said softly, letting Mac take her arm. Her eyes sparkled, and she was giving off a glow. She was starting to look like Cate did when she was her age...  
  
    
  
"Lo' Brynn. You look lovely. Sorry I can't think of a better word to describe you..."  
  
    
  
"Perfectly fine with me. Not half bad yourself." Brynn smiled. It wasn't the usual grin, but it was an actual smile.  
  
    
  
"To the hall?"  
  
    
  
"Surely.... Oooh... Look, one of those first years has a date with a second year... How spiffing! Cute!"  
  
    
  
"Sure. They're so little!"  
  
    
  
"Sure are. I can't believe we were that young once."  
  
    
  
"We're more mature now. Much more adult-like."  
  
    
  
"Mature isn't the word...Maybe we look like it...."  
  
    
  
"Okay, well, let's pretend for tonight... Punch Brynn?" Mac grinned.  
  
    
  
"Ahh... Hell with it! Why not?"  
  
    
  
"Well, it was partially our prank. Why shouldn't we enjoy it too?"  
  
    
  
Brynn giggled as she took a sip of the spiked punch, and almost sprayed it all over, as she saw Lynnsey pouring some for herself. She nudged Mac, who sprayed punch all over too.  
  
    
  
"Lynns is gonna get it... She won't remember a thing... Hard Liquor and little first years don't mix..."  
  
    
  
"Oh... Look at all the little things. I hope they aren't too sick in the morning..."  
  
    
  
There was music. Bryce was learning French. But he had a strong feeling that his date was only using cuss words... So what if he wasn't a great dancer?  
  
    
  
Mac and Brynn were having a good time. A very good time. People were beginning to wonder just how close they were dancing. Anyways, they had a whole spot on the dance floor.  
  
    
  
Meanwhile, the entire bunch of first years was getting a little tipsy...  Felicity even was swaying on the spot. Ariana Malfoy was hiccupping violently, and leaning on Brian, who was smiling, and looking rather flushed. Crystal... Well, that was interesting. She was sitting on a table.  Yes, sitting on a table, hiccupping as well and swaying. Blick looked just fine, and helped himself to another cup of punch....  
  
    
  
The teachers had drank the punch as well... Snape was looking a little tipsy, but the effect on him wasn't as strong as it was on the first years.  But he was out dancing... With Professor McGonagall. No one was within 5 feet of them...  
  
    
  
Perhaps even Brynn, Bryce, Ethan, and Mac had a few too many cups. Mac and Brynn we not aware other people were around them, and were dancing still. There was still an empty spot near them..."  
  
    
  
"Hey... Professor!" Bryce said, catching Snape's attention. "Nice hair! It's greasy and going gray! Wash it sometime, who don't ya!?"  
  
    
  
"Huh? What house are you in?" Snape said, looking around, his vision slightly blurred.  
  
    
  
"Slytherin." Bryce answered.  
  
    
  
"Oh... 50 points from HIC Slytherin..."  
  
    
  
"That's all?"  
  
    
  
"Isn't it enough? Oh... 100 points then..."  
  
    
  
"Okay, have some more punch sir!"  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Brynn and Mac had disappeared out to the gardens... Mac leaned in and kissed Brynn hard on the lips. Brynn grinned, and pulled him closer. Cate had told her just what to do in this situation... It was useful sometimes when your sister was a....  
  
    
  
She bit his lip, and Mac jumped a little bit, he let his hands wander, one was moving up, and the other was moving down... Brynn sighed, and let him kiss her neck. They took a seat on the bench. Well, actually, they fell and landed on the bench, but same difference... Finally, reality struck Brynn...  
  
    
  
"Mac? What ARE we doing?" She said, pulling his hands back up to her waist again, and pulling the strap on her dress back up.  
  
    
  
"Well. That depends. What do you think."  
  
    
  
"Well... We're kinda young dear.... Save it for later... Let's go back in...."  
  
    
  
"One more kiss..."  
  
    
  
Brynn kissed him once, and pulled him off her, and they walked back inside. There were unconscious first years all over, and several drunken people greeting them. They grabbed Bryce and Ethan and went back to the common room...  
  
  


	11. It's all Crystal Clear to Me!

Chapter 11 It's all Crystal Clear to Me!  
  
   
  
Crystal swayed, her vision blurring and then clearing.  She wiped her eyes, trying to fight off the effect.  "If I can fight evil," her mind told her, "then I can fight this!"  She squeezed the table, trying not to loose consciousness.  All the other first years, except Blick, had fainted.  He was now staring at her, wondering what was keeping off the effect.  
  
   
  
Then, what sounded like a sonic boom echoed inside her head and she flew off the table and landed on her hands and knees.  She stood up, at first wobbly, then, more sure.  "Dude…  Who spiked the punch?"  She asked, steadying herself.  She shook her head, trying to loose the fuzzy edge on her vision.  
  
   
  
She looked around the room, and was surprised to see Blick starting to wobble.  "Punch?"  He asked, then fainted.  Shaking her head, Crystal looked around the room for some of the Weasleys.  She saw Ronda sitting normally at the Ravenclaw table, also shaking her head.  
  
   
  
'Ronda!'  Crystal mind-waved.  'Salutations.' Ronda greeted.  
  
   
  
'No time for hellos, we've got a problem on our hands.'  
  
   
  
'Relaaax!'  Ronda said, stretching her legs.  
  
   
  
'Why?'  
  
   
  
'You just got your powers, now use them wisely.  I've had powers for three years.'  
  
   
  
'And your point is…?'  
  
   
  
'This is nothing.  Just leave it alone.  You'll come across more dangerous things.'  
  
   
  
Crystal huffed about something and turned around, only to run straight into Brynn.  Her eyes turned briefly yellow, in shock of being run to the ground, then quickly changed them back.  Then, she gasped.  
  
   
  
Brynn looked exactly like the evil Cate that her mother had described.  Thinking that this was Cate, she grimaced and skidded backwards, running into Snape's legs.  Well, this was the one that made her scream.  Snape looked down at her and opened his mouth, but didn't have time to say anything as Crystal sprinted away from the hall.  
  
   
  
"What?"  Snape asked, looking wide-eyed.  "I was only going to say sorry!"  
  
   
  
Crystal ran through the corridors, her face in her hands, terrified that Brynn actually might be Cate.  Her mother had told her about the dark days…  About the times Cate had been evil.  She didn't want that to happen again!  She wasn't ready yet!  
  
   
  
She ran straight into someone.  She looked up, startled.  A girl with black hair stood there, a look of fury on her face.  Crystal, her face tear- streaked, looked away.  She wiped her forehead with her arm, her bangs parting, and then looked up again.   
  
   
  
The look on the girl's face changed as she looked at Crystal's forehead.  The girl reached forward and touched Crystal's forehead.  Her finger ran along the faded lightning-bolt scar that Crystal had inherited from her father.  It pained her dully.  
  
   
  
The girl was wearing sunglasses.  She was awfully tall, and she had doglike teeth that made her look frightening.  She took off her sunglasses to reveal brown eyes…  That were speckled with red dots.  
  
   
  
"Aww...  What's the matter, sweet little girl?" The girl asked.  Crystal sniffed.  "Nothing," She said, turning away.  "Yes there is, now tell me what it is and get it off your chest."  The girl said, her voice soothing and calm.  "We-What is your name?"  Crystal blurted out.  She had come close to spilling the beans.  "Malicia Flagnare, daughter of Facere.  And you, you must be Crystal, the daughter of Harry Potter."  Malicia said, her eyes glinting steely.  The red flecks now stood out.  There was defiantly and evil look to her eyes.  
  
   
  
Crystal turned and ran down the corridor, fearing that Malicia was something she seemed not to be.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
She was running.  Running through nowhere.  
  
   
  
Crystal looked up, down, and around her, only to see nothing.  She sprinted through the darkness.  Then, remembering her powers, she lit the tips of her fingers and gasped.  She was in a giant cage.  She doused the light but the cage remained glowing milky white.  She ran up to them and touched them.  To her surprise, the bars drained her of her power.  
  
   
  
Stumbling backwards, Crystal looked up and gasped.  There were two, giant, snake-like eyes bobbing above her.  Crystal fell.  The eyes started to laugh.  A high, cold, mirthless laugh.  Her scar seared with pain.  She clapped her hands to her forehead and felt the scar she always saw on her father's forehead.  "AND NOW ENDS THE FAMOUS CRYSTAL POTTER!"  A voice screamed.  
  
   
  
Crystal fell to her knees.  "Avada Kedavra!"  Shouted the voice.  Crystal's eyes went wide as she saw green smoke issue out of the ceiling.  Her eyes became yellow.  "No!" She screamed, "NOOO!"  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Crystal sat up in bed.  The curtains of her bed sprang open as if someone had violently thrown them back.  She was lucky nothing exploded.  
  
   
  
She clambered out of bed, changed her clothes with the wave of a hand, and walked downstairs.  Everyone was sitting down.  And when I type everyone, I mean everyone.  
  
   
  
The drinks had been a little too much.  Crystal walked across the room to where Fred, George, and Brian were sitting (Janie was in Hufflepuff.).  "I had a little too much…" Brian groaned, holding his stomach.  George nodded and looked up to see Crystal.  
  
   
  
"Hullo Crys." Fred said.  George waved and Brian ran to the boy's bathroom.  Crystal looked after him and sat in his chair.  "Well, the spiked punch doesn't seem to effect you."  George said jealously.  "I fought it, unlike some people."  Crystal said.  Fred and George both went red.  
  
   
  
Brian sat down.  He didn't really pay attention to where his mind was wondering and found himself reading Crystal's mind.  I can't believe they didn't use their powers…  What imbeciles, after all, Marykate Weasley is their mother…  
  
   
  
Brian fell off the chair.  "You have-!"  He exclaimed, but suddenly found that he couldn't move his mouth.  Fred was looking at him coolly.  Crystal and George looked at each other.  'The dungeons?'  Crystal asked.  She knew Brian could hear her, but she didn't care right now.  'Yeah, the dungeons.'  Said George.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Well, we can't modify ihs memory, he'll just stumble onto it again."  Fred said, shaking his head.  Crystal nodded, looking at George, who also nodded.  "Let's turn 'im loose."  George said.  Fred nodded and swished his hands through the air.  Brian, who looked as if he had been in a body-bind curse, fell to the floor, gasping.  
  
   
  
"Who do you guys get that from?"  Brian asked.  "Ahh…  We inherit it.  It's not like we asked for it."  Crystal said.  "And…  do all the other Potters and Weasleys have powers?"  Brian asked.  Crystal nodded.  "Woo…  then your mother, Meagan, had them too?"  
  
   
  
"Has them."  
  
   
  
"She still has them?!"  
  
   
  
Yep."  
  
   
  
Reality struck Brian.  "Whoa…  You could really hurt Felicity if you wanted…" He said.  "Yeah, I could really kick Felicity's-" Crystal said, but then Brian cut in.  "She's my niece!!"  
  
   
  
Crystal froze, stared at Brian for a few minutes, and then burst out laughing.  "You-are-as-old-as-your-niece!"  She choked.  
  
   
  
"C'mon."  Brian said, his ears red, "Let's go."  
  
   
  
"No telling, or else you'll be punished, severely!"  Fred shouted after him.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Ethan was still wondering about that weird little Potter girl.  He couldn't tell how, but he knew she was special.  He needed to do something to find out…  But how…  
  
   
  
Then, it struck him.  Duh!  Read her mind! His head told him.  He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder.  At first, he got Mac's mind, and his thoughts weren't nice at all…  Ethan would need therapy after that…  
  
   
  
Then he got Bryce, who was dreaming about he and the French girl off on a beach with the girl in a very small bathing suit…  
  
   
  
Moving on…  Thought Ethan.  Then he got Joe Matters, which was a dream about himself joining the Quidditch team.  Ethan got a laugh out of that.  Fat chance…  He thought.  
  
   
  
Then he got Brynn.  Words can't begin to describe Brynn's thoughts…  
  
   
  
Finally, he got Crystal.  She was dreaming about flying around on a broomstick on the Quidditch team as a Chaser.  Ethan nodded.  This was a moderately possible dream, for she was an excellent Quidditch player.  
  
   
  
C'mon, C'mon, get to the interesting stuff…  Ethan thought.  Then he heard a voice ring "crystal clear" through Crystal's mind.  
  
   
  
'Crys…' It said.  
  
   
  
'What?' replied Crystal haughtily.  
  
   
  
'I think you should come seeeee this!'  
  
   
  
'Well, what is it?'  
  
   
  
"Felicity's team playing!  What a bunch of losers!  No one can face a Potter in Quidditch!'  
  
   
  
'You can say that again.'  
  
   
  
'And Felicity STINKS!'  
  
   
  
'Oooh!  Lemme see!'  
  
   
  
Then, everything went quiet.  Ethan was quite shocked.  So…  Crystal Potter was different.  As different as you could be, in Ethan's opinion.  Wait until the guys hear this!  He thought eagerly.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
That night, Ethan and Bryce hung close to Crystal, to see if she used any powers.  To their great disappointment, she didn't.  They waited, and waited, and waited…  But nothing happened.   
  
   
  
Finally, pretending to go to bed, the two boys ran upstairs to get the cloak.  They put it on and ran down the stairs.  Crystal, Fred, George, and Brian were the only ones left in the common room.  "Ready?"  Crystal asked.  Fred and George nodded eagerly.  Brian seemed a little pale, but he nodded too.   
  
   
  
"I'll take him along with me!" Crystal said, grabbing Brian's shoulders.  "Why, so you can kiss him?" Fred asked, his eyes turning purple.  Crystal's eyes turned red.  "No," she said through gritted teeth, "Because he knows better."   
  
   
  
"Who you like to go with, Brian?"  George asked.  "Er…  Crys I guess."  He said.  Crystal squeezed Brian's shoulders.  "I've never done this before, so don't mind if you get decapitated or loose a limb, okay?"  She asked.  Brian gave a squeak and went paler.  "I was kidding!  Kidding!"  Crystal said.  Brian didn't say anything; he just went paler and gulped.  
  
   
  
Crystal closed her eyes and suddenly, both she and Brian were gone.  Ethan blinked.  Where had they gone?  
  
   
  
Fred and George nodded at each other, looking very twin-like indeed.  Then, they both disappeared too.  
  
   
  
Ethan and Bryce looked at each other.  They had to follow those little first years!  "Eath, can you do anything to keep track of them?"  Ethan thought.  "I could always read they're minds…" He said.  "Then do it!" Bryce said, pushing Ethan so that he moved forward.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Whoa!"  Brian said as his feet left the ground.  Crystal grinned at him.  She looked around and saw Fred and George appear.  "Well, what are we going to be up to tonight?"  Fred asked.  
  
   
  
"Well, my dear Fred, we are going to do something to them."  Crystal pointed at Ethan and Bryce.  George groaned.  "More of them?  More?"  He asked.  "Yep.  He can read minds too, so we can't modify his memory."  Crystal confirmed.  
  
   
  
They were speaking in the way that nobody could hear them.  They could also speak so other people could hear them, but they chose not to.  
  
   
  
Grinning, Crystal floated over and gave the invisibility cloak a good hard tug.  It fluttered off Ethan and Bryce and left them to sit there, bewildered.  Fred and George kicked Ethan and Bryce in the behind and sent them flying.  "Brian, please, do the honors."  Crystal said.  Brian, unsure of what to do, hovered over to his brother and uncle.  "Er…" He said.  Then, he smiled.  They would always give him nugies.  This was his only chance to get them back.  
  
   
  
Brian took Ethan in a headlock and ground his fist into Ethan's head.  Bryce stared at Ethan, who was making a choking a noise and whose hair was now being shoved from side to side.  Ethan suddenly fell with a gasp.  
  
   
  
It was Bryce's turn.  Brian put him in a headlock and ground his hair, making Ethan stare.  He knew it was Brian, but it looked bizarre to see someone get a nugie when no one else was standing there.  
  
   
  
Crystal pulled both her hands back and punched both boys hard in the face.  Yelling, Bryce and Ethan stood up and started to run around.  They eventually crashed into each other.  With a final scream, they both ran up to their dormitory.  
  
   
  
"Gimme five!"  Crystal said, holding out her hands to the boys.  All four of them slapped her hands.  Crystal placed her fist in the middle of them.  Brian put his hand on top of hers, and George on top of his.  And lastly, Fred put his hand on everyone else's.  "Friends?"  Crystal asked.  "FRIENDS!"  Everyone else shouted. 


	12. Where are Brynn and Mac? Where are Bryc...

Chapter 12 Where are Brynn and Mac? Where are Bryce and Ethan?  
  
   
  
   
  
"Where are Bryce and Ethan?" Brynn said, tapping her foot.  
  
   
  
"What do we need them for? The common room is empty..."  
  
   
  
Brynn sighed. She was still dressed up. Mac was scooting closer and closer to her. He winked and grinned. Too much punch for Mac... Brynn had a little too much as well. She shook her head. How much liquor had they put in anyways? But she really didn't mind... She kissed Mac, who kissed back. Just then, Ethan and Bryce burst through the portrait.  
  
   
  
They didn't even pause to stare at Mac and Brynn, making out on the couch. They locked themselves in their dorm. Ethan looked to Bryce, and Bryce to Ethan.  
  
   
  
"We were jumped by a mad banshee." Bryce said. "Yeah. That's it."  
  
   
  
"No… It was Peeves! There are no banshees here!"  
  
   
  
"So. There can be..."  
  
   
  
"Well, we got in a fight then? Is that believable enough? We're always in little fights...." Ethan suggested.  
  
   
  
"No... I got it! Brynn beat us up! She always beats us up... No one will think any the less of us..."  
  
   
  
"Good idea."  
  
   
  
"Wait! Even better... We'll get Brynn to ACTUALLY beat us up... Did you see her and Mac... Oh, I'm sure they'll take care of us..."  
  
   
  
"We're going to get pulverized even more?"  
  
   
  
"Well, do you want people knowing first years beat us up?"  
  
   
  
"Sure bites to be little..."  
  
   
  
"Amen to that..."  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Bryce and Ethan crept down the stares, and crouched directly behind Brynn and Mac's couch. They made disgusted faces, fought a laugh, and stood up. Brynn gave a shriek and rolled off, bringing Mac down with her. She brushed herself off and glared at Bryce and Ethan.  
  
   
  
"Surprise?" Bryce said.  
  
   
  
"Bryce! She's gonna beat us!"  
  
   
  
"She's not the only one..." Mac glared.  
  
   
  
Bryce and Mac gulped, beginning to reconsider... But before they could run, Brynn pinned Ethan, and Mac took a swing at Bryce. Ethan almost escaped, but Brynn lunged, and hooked him directly on the jaw.   
  
   
  
"OUCH! Hey, I won't tell anyone!" Ethan said. "It was Bryce's idea...  Don't hit me again Brynn!"  
  
   
  
Brynn glared, and gave Bryce a good kick in the side. Bryce moaned, and agreed to tell no one about what he had seen... Like that would ever happen.... Brynn gave them a second look. She hadn't noticed that they were rather beaten up before. She gave a worried look to Mac.  
  
   
  
"Maybe they had better go tot the Hospital Wing..." She said, eyeing up Bryce.  
  
   
  
"Erm... Maybe so..." Mac said, frowning. "How are we going to explain this one to Madam Pomfrey..."  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
They had explained it simply. "Fist fight." Madam Pomfrey was used to them fighting. They never really did any real damage... Except for that one time... Where Brynn hexed Bryce pretty badly...  
  
    
  
Mac and Brynn went separate ways, after a short kiss, and Bryce and Ethan stayed to be taken care of. Brynn went straight to sleep, and Mac went to survey the damage done to the Great Hall. It wasn't too great looking.  Perhaps Bryce and Ethan had collected too much alcohol.  
  
    
  
A few people had thrown up. Mac made a face and decided to leave. He thought about the night. It was a good one... In his opinion. Even Lynnsey had gotten a few cups of punch. He enjoyed watching his little sister pass out. The little brat Felicity had been a bit tipsy too. He wasn't sorry for it.  
  
    
  
Then there was Brynn. In his opinion (which he considered fairly high) she was amazing. She had only been his date for the party, but would he actually date her? He really did like her, and had great reason to think she liked him... They had been together the whole night... He supposed he'd talk to her more tomorrow...  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Crystal, Brian, Fred, and George were proud of themselves. But they predicted Bryce and Ethan would make a story to tell, rather than shame their reputations. They didn't plan to tell anyone, but they'd keep it amongst themselves, and be happy to say, " Remember that time when we... beat up Bryce and Ethan?"  
  
      
  
They were giggling as they entered the common room, and found Brynn sitting alone, reading a book. Or at least pretending to be reading anyways... She was actually thinking...  
  
     
  
"What are you four so happy about?" she asked, looking up. She remembered the punch, not knowing that they all had a way of fighting off drunken- ness.... " Oh... never mind..."     
  
   
  
"How was your night, Brynn?" Brian grinned. Brynn looked at him and punched him. She didn't hit him as hard as she usually did anyone else, because he was littler.  
  
     
  
"Get a life you little dweeb..." She rolled her eyes. "Stay out of mine...."  
  
     
  
"Yes M'am..." Brian mock saluted. "Someone's in a bad mood..." He added in an undertone.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Where are Mac and Brynn?" Ethan asked Bryce. " Do you think..."  
  
     
  
"I saw Mac go left. Brynn went right. I think they've had enough of each other.... For tonight anyways!"  
  
     
  
Both boys laughed. Mac and Brynn would never hear the end of this...  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Where are Ethan and Bryce?" Mac asked when he got back.  
  
     
  
"Hospital wing." Brynn answered.  
  
     
  
"Still?"  
  
     
  
"Yup." Brynn shrugged. "I think Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep them overnight.. So they don't get into anymore trouble...."  
  
     
  
"Good for them. In the Hospital wing with all those First years...."  
  
     
  
"Well, that'll be fun... Serves them right... spying on people...  Especially us..."  
  
     
  
"Well, we were kind of in the open..."  
  
     
  
"Whose side are you on?  OUR side? Or THEIR side?"  
  
     
  
"Ours... Okay, they deserved it..." 


	13. The Naming

Chapter 13 The Naming  
  
   
  
Meagan sighed.  She kept on having these strange dreams about the future…  Perhaps that was a symptom of being pregnant.  
  
   
  
She was now three months along.  She couldn't help but wonder what was in store for her baby.  They had decided to call it Crystal if it was a girl.  If it was a boy, it was to be Christian, to Harry's great disgust.  Meagan knew it was going to be a girl though.  She had a feeling…  
  
   
  
She sat down and turned the radio up loud.  No one was home.  It was a slow song.  Meagan strained her Brian to try and remember what it was.  Then, the words came on.  It was her song.  Hers and Harry's.  "I can be your hero, baby!"  The radio sang.  
  
   
  
Meagan laid her head down on her arm, remembering Harry and her first dance together as husband and wife.  Then, a scene from oh so long ago came into her head…  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"I'm never getting married!" Meagan said, stamping her foot.  She was eleven years old and on a rampage.  Remus had been teasing Meagan about Sirius again.  "I won't, I won't, I WON'T!"  She said, jumping up and down like a maniac.  Remus only laughed.  This was always the effect it had on her, being the only girl Marauder.  
  
   
  
"And if I do, it won't be to any of you!"  She screamed, pointing at the Marauders.  This made Sirius go into hysterics.  He tripped and held onto James, who was leaning against the wall.  They thought this was extremely funny…  
  
"C'mon you…  You…" James said, waving his hands, "Blue Eyes!"  Meagan stopped and looked at James with a cutting eye.  "Blue Eyes?"  She asked.  "Yeah…  Hmm…  Strange, but that seems fitting.  Hey, that can be your nickname!"  
  
   
  
"Yeah, and pigs can fly."  Meagan said flatly.  "C'mon, it could be an all new way of life!"  Sirius said, putting an arm around Meagan and swishing his hand through the air, as if he were clearing the frost out of a window.  "Yeah, and I'll call James tong head!"  Meagan said.  
  
   
  
"Hey, I think you might have something there…" James said.  Sirius's jaw dropped.  "You mean, you want us to call you Tong Head?"  He asked.  James took one look at Sirius and snorted.  "No, no, no, you idiot," James said, "Prongs!"  Meagan folded her arms and nodded.  "I'd say that's a good one, considering the fact that you're going to be a stag Animagus."  
  
   
  
"SHHH!"  Remus hissed.  "Don't let anyone hear you!"  Meagan raised her fingers and wiggled them at him.  He nodded, his eye twitching.  He clapped his hand to his eye to make it stop twitching, making Meagan laugh.  "You're completely moony…" She said, then her face lit up.  "Moony!  That can be your nickname!"  She said, clapping Remus on the shoulder.  "Well, it's better than Reem." He said reasonably.  
  
   
  
"And you!"  She said, turning to face Sirius, her eyes purple with delight.  "You're a dog Animagus!  Or you're going to be…" She said.  "Dogs go pitter-patter when they walk…" She bit her lip.  "Padfoot!"  Shouted Peter, emerging from the shadows.  "You got it!"  Meagan said.  
  
   
  
She turned to Peter.  "You're going to be a rat Animagus!"  She said.  "They have wormlike tails…" She pursed her lips, thinking hard.  "Wormtail!"  James said.  Peter grimaced.  "Well, it's either Squeaky Hinge or Wormtail…  I think I'll take Wormtail."  He said, shaking his head.  
  
   
  
"Now all we need is a name for our group."  Meagan said, grinning at the boys around her.  They were now looking to one another for ideas.  "I've got it!"  Meagan shouted so suddenly it startled her friends.  "The Marauders!"  Sirius raised his eyebrows.  "What's a marauder?"  He asked.  
  
   
  
"A marauder is a rouge in search of plunder…" Meagan said, grinning evilly.  "The Marauders it is, then!" James said, jumping into the air.  "The Marauders…  has a nice ring to it, I'd say!"  Remus said.  "Rouge… It would be saying we were rouges…" Peter said, wrinkling his nose.  "Then it is defiantly our group name!" Sirius said, grinning at his friends.  
  
   
  
"Well, my fellow Marauders, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, what is it like to be considered a rouge in search of plunder?"  Meagan asked.  "I don't know, but let's go find out!"  Sirius said, running in the direction of the Slytherin common room.  
  
   
  
"I've got the cloak!"  James said, following.  "I've got the powers to get ourselves in!" Meagan shouted, following.  "I've got the brains!"  Remus chimed in, also following.  "And I'm the one who TRYES TO STOP HIS FRIENDS FROM GETTING INTO HUMUNGO TROUBLE!!!"  Shouted Peter, running after his friends.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Meagan grinned to herself.  Those were the good years…  She thought, sighing.  The years when she was young, carefree, and innocent…  She snorted.  Maybe not so innocent…  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Crystal flipped through the old yearbooks.  She saw a heading that immediately interested her.  Most Troublesome of the Year it read.  Crystal grinned.  Let's see…  She thought.  
  
   
  
The first picture she saw was a picture of the Marauders.  There they were, smiling evilly and waving at her.  She saw her grandfather, James Potter, standing in between of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  Peter Pettigrew was standing in the back round, jumping up and down and trying to be seen.  And then…  and then she saw a picture of a girl that looked vaguely familiar…  
  
   
  
She was lying down in front of the four boys as if she had just slid across the floor.  She was grinning mischievously and waving energetically.  She had perfect, straight white teeth.  Her eyes were a dark color.  Her hair was a mess and she was wearing Gryffindor robes.  
  
   
  
It could have been Crystal's mother if the picture wasn't totally out of date and the girl had light eyes.  The picture was black and white, so she couldn't exactly tell what color the girl's eyes were.  Her name was labeled as just plain "Blue Eyes," with no real name at all.  
  
   
  
All the others had their names labeled.  She read the list through again:  
  
   
  
Remus "Moony" Lupin  
  
   
  
Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew  
  
   
  
Sirius "Padfoot" Black  
  
   
  
James "Prongs" Potter  
  
   
  
"Blue Eyes"  
  
   
  
Crystal read it again and again, as if she could suddenly get it.  "The 87th time is a charm…" Crystal muttered.  She had been counting the times she had read it over.  On the one-hundredth time, she gave up.  She continued on through the list.  
  
   
  
She came to a rest on some very familiar names.  It was a picture of her parents and their friends in their seventh year.  
  
   
  
Her mother was in the middle.  Her eyes were a sparkling blue (this picture was in color) and she was wearing Gryffindor robes.  Harry was next to her, his arm around her shoulder.  His eyes were shining with pride, for he and Meagan were already married.  
  
   
  
Marykate was standing beside Ron and they were in back of Meagan and Harry.  Marykate was giving Meagan bunny-ears and Meagan was magically giving Marykate the "turn-around-and-kiss-me" sign.  Crystal snorted.  Jeremy and Hermione were standing together with Hermione looking a little scared of Jeremy.  Ferre and Ridere stood next to each other, winking at the camera.  
  
   
  
Crystal was a little surprised to see Sirius and Lizzie Black in the picture.  Lizzie was as round as a beach ball.  "This is when she had Brynn and Bryce…" Crystal murmured absentmindedly.  
  
   
  
Then, she noticed someone she had not noticed before, who was sulking in the shadows.  Everyone else looked so happy…  Everyone but this boy…  
  
   
  
His hair wasn't short, but yet, it wasn't long.  It was a blackish-brown color.  His eyes were a deep, wood-colored brown that shined through the dreary darkness that surrounded his face.  His skin was lightly tanned and he looked extremely cute…  in Crystal's opinion.  
  
   
  
She read through the list of names:  
  
   
  
Meagan Potter (formerly Delmore)  
  
   
  
Harry Potter  
  
   
  
Ferre Satis  
  
   
  
Ridere Satis  
  
   
  
Ron Weasley  
  
   
  
Marykate "Mk" Jasper  
  
   
  
Hermione Granger  
  
   
  
Jeremy Darin  
  
   
  
Sirius Black  
  
   
  
Lizzie Black  
  
   
  
Michael Shoemaker  
  
   
  
Crystal looked at the last name.  "Michael Shoemaker."  Unusual name…  Crystal thought, running her hand through her hair.  She reached out her forefinger and, ever so lightly, touched Michael's face.  She felt something pinch her finger and shut the book with a slam.  
  
   
  
Something was going to happen…  She just knew it.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
   
  
"Know what?"  Crystal asked, one boring afternoon.  "What?"  Asked Brian, picking at a dandy lion that was dead.  He picked it off the ground and blew all the seeds into George's face.  George sputtered and set the grass in front of Brian on fire.  Brian screamed and jumped up, part of his robes on fire.  Crystal only waved a hand at him and he was put out.  
  
   
  
"We need nicknames." Crystal said, rolling onto her back.  "Nicknames?"  Fred asked, watching George and Brian quarrel.  "Yep."  Janie blew another dandy lion at the lake.  "Like what?"  She asked, shaking her head at George and Brian.  "I know what I'll be!" Crystal said, closing her eyes, smiling, and pointing at herself.  "What?"  Asked Fred, watching George and Brain roll all over each other.  
  
   
  
"Moonlight!" Crystal said, throwing out her chest and grinning proudly.  "Okay!  I'll be…" Janie said, her eyes traveling across the school grounds.  "Daisies!" She said.   
  
   
  
"Lemme pick one!"  Fred said, closing his eyes to think.  "Fishtail!" George said, giving Brian a nugie.  Brian struggled against George and tried to push him off.  "That's it!" Crystal said, pointing at Fred.  "You can be Fishtail!"  Fred stared at her, but nodded.  "Fine.  I'll be Fishtail."  
  
   
  
"I'll be Dark Night!"  Brian said, now giving George a nugie.  Suddenly Brian blew off George and landed five feet away.  "DO THAT AGAIN!"  Brian shouted, "THAT WAS FUN!"  Crystal shook her head.  "No, no, that name is too…  evil."  She said.  
  
   
  
"Okay then, Night Rider!" Brian said, giving George a nugie as an attempt to fly across the grounds again.  "Fine.  Night Rider it is then!"  Crystal said.  "George, that leaved you."  She said.  "Kay, Moonlight!" George said, throwing Brian off and making a shield around himself.  
  
   
  
"I'll be…  erm…  Justin Timberlake?"  He suggested, with an evil grin.  Crystal gave him a "that-is-so-not-funny-that-guy-is-so-old-now" look.  
  
   
  
"I'll take Sirius Black's and be called Padfoot."  George said, shrugging.  Brian glared at George.  "Sirius Black…  is my dad."  He said, not amused.  George's eyes turned purple.  
  
   
  
"So, are we the Modern-Day Marauders?" Crystal asked, grinning.  "The Modern-Day Marauders it is!" Brian said.  
  
   
  
"1…  2…  3…  MODERN-DAY MARAUDERS!"  Shouted all five children 


	14. Not the Last Time and not the First Time

Chapter 14 Not The Last Time and Not the First Time  
  
Â   
  
Brynn smiled at herself in the mirror.Â  She was embarrassed to admit it, but she liked her look as of the moment.Â  She had put on makeup, and styled her hair.Â  This was a rare event in the life of Brynn Black.Â  The next checkpoint on her list was to get Cate to take her shopping... That would be interesting...  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
Reina Cortez, a nasty 4th Year Slytherin was giving her a hard time about everything, especially having Mac as her date.Â  Though Reina was only in her 4th year, she was mean and nasty enough to make up for her age.Â  She was also Spanish.Â  Her accent and black hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes gave this away.  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
Felicity was plotting how to get into Slytherin eventually.Â  She and Blick were not happy still... and never would be come to think of it... They had met Malicia as well... Malicia seemed very intrigued by Felicity, who thought the same of Malicia.Â  But there was still something strange about Malicia... She was creepy in the opinion of Crystal...  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
Brian was glad he had met Crystal.Â  Felicity wasn't too great as a friend, and she had been the only person he really had to talk to before school.Â  He was happy to be a Modern-Day Marauder a well... He had never had so much fun in his life...  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
Bryce and Ethan secretly snickered at Brynn and Mac when they weren't around... No harm done anyways. Brynn and Mac were too caught up in each other to notice... But they all carried on with their business in pulling as many pranks as possible...  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
Brynn spent her spare time, another rare event... and reading minds.Â  But out of everyone there was in school, she read Mac's the most. Â She just couldn't help herself, and every time her name sprung up, her heart leaped.Â  It also gave her a nervous feeling, whenever he looked at her with his soft blue eyes. She knew they had a great physical attraction, but she was going to test the other type... She couldn't think of what to call it... But she wanted long conversations... So she grabbed the first thing she thought of... and old photo album, and set off to find whom she considered her boyfriend...  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"Care for a walk Mac?" she smiled eagerly, with her invisibility cloak in one arm, the photo album in the other.  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"Of course," Mac smiled, taking her hand as they slipped the cloak over themselves.Â  "Is there a reason you have that there book?"  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"Not really... Just felt like doing something different to pass the time..."  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"Oh... I see." Ma whispered.  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
Brynn closed her eyes and took a breath.Â  She could feel Mac's breath on her neck, when he whispered in her ear... She squeezed his hand and turned them left.Â  There was a door that led to outside, where the gardens were.Â  This one of her favorite places in the whole castle.Â  The couple walked to a bench and sat down, lighting their wands, and taking the cloak off.  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"This album is from when we were younger... All of us... Oh, how cute we were in our First Year! Look how little we were."  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"I remember that!" Mac said, looking at the first picture. "That was when Bryce almost set fire to the whole school... You were just getting the hang of that strange power..."  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"Yeah... And you weren't helping it much..." Brynn smiled. "You were always my best friend. Now look at us."  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"You don't... think it was a mistake, do you? Us being a..."  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"Not at all... I'm just comparing the past with the present. You don't, do you?"  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"Of course not." Mac sighed, leaning forward to kiss Brynn. "I never liked anyone else the way I like you..."  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"I should hope not..." Brynn smiled, moving closer to him.Â  "It's the same way for me, you know.Â  You're really different.Â  Everyone has that special someone."  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"Well, you're mine."  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"Thanks. Same to you Mac."  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
Brynn put her arms around Mac and closed her eyes yet again.Â  She kissed him, and he kissed her back.Â  But before things got too serious, they went back inside, cheeks flushed and both blushing.Â  They shook it off and headed back to the common room...  
  
Â   
  
~*~  
  
Â   
  
Felicity and Crystal were fighting again, and Brynn pulled Felicity away and motioned for Crystal to get away from her.Â  Felicity was being mean, not for the last time, and not for the first time.Â  There were a lot of things in life like that...Â  Brynn took a peek into her snooty little mind.Â  Her theory was that it was easier to read guys' minds than it was girls'. Guys thought slower, and about fewer things at once.Â  Girls' minds moved at a million miles per hour...  
  
Â Â Â Â Â   
  
"Get out of my mind Brynn Black!Â  I don't mess with yours!" Felicity hissed telepathically. The concentrated all her power and gave Brynn a sharp shock.Â  Brynn shoved her into the sofa and went off to her dormitory.Â  Felicity was going to be bad in her future... Just like her mother... That was another one of Brynn's theories.... 


	15. Quidditch

Chapter 15 Quidditch  
  
   
  
Cate walked up and down the room nervously.  She didn't know why, but she was.  She wasn't as round as a beach ball either.  
  
   
  
There came a knock to the door and she looked up quickly.  Bellum came in the living room, dressed as Sherlock Holmes with a pipe that blew bubbles.  Cate stared.  "Bellum, dear, why are you dressed so?" Cate asked, in an English accent she didn't usually use.  She rubbed her throat and shook her head.  
  
   
  
"I think you should answer the door, my dear Watson.  And my name is Sherlock Homes, not Bellum or what ever funny name you have just said."  Bellum said.  Cate cocked her eyebrow at him and then, suddenly, realized she was dressed as an old English man.  She was speechless.  Her eyes troubled, she left to get the door.  She clicked her fingers, as to change, but it didn't work.  
  
   
  
She opened the door and there stood Meagan and Harry.  Meagan was grinning and she looked as if she'd never been better.  Cate wrinkled her nose.  "Come in." She said snootily.  She turned around and led them into the living room.  
  
   
  
Harry saw Bellum and snarled, an angry look on his face.  Bellum gave Harry an equal look of hatred.  "What ever is the matter, Gordo?" Meagan asked.  "Nothing, Lizzie." Harry replied, in an American accent.  Cate's eyebrows shot up.  Ethan?  Lizzie?  Those were the names in the popular children's TV series Lizzie McGuire.  
  
   
  
This happening was startling Cate.  Was she actually frightened?  No, no, the word for it was startled.  Was this actually happening?  
  
   
  
Then, Harry and Bellum started to act like animals, barking at one another and snarling.  They both started to foam at the mouth.  Meagan put her head in her hands.  "Here they go again…" she said.  
  
   
  
They started to attack each other while Cate stood and watched in horror.  "Bellum!  No!" She screamed.  Bellum didn't stop.  "Sherlock Holmes!  HEAL!" She bellowed.  Bellum whimpered and hid behind the couch like a dog.  Harry smiled triumphantly.  He barked and began to rub himself against Meagan's legs.   
  
   
  
"Cate…  I love you!" Meagan exclaimed, coming up and hugging Cate.  Cate looked at Meagan in horror and pure terror.  She screamed.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Cate sat up abruptly.  She was in bed.  "Oh my god, what a dream." She murmured, rubbing her forehead.  She felt along the scar on her forehead.  She rubbed it and looked out the window, where the sun was just raising.  
  
   
  
What she didn't know was that Meagan, too, was having a bizarre dream.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Meagan and Harry were dancing.  Meagan had a long white dress on that was tight all thee way down to the waist, where it fluffed out like a wedding dress.  She wasn't round either.  She twirled around gracefully, grinning.  Harry was the one twirling her, and he too was very graceful.  
  
   
  
There was a spot light dancing and everything was normal…  Except for the song.  The song was, in fact, the Itsy-Bitsy Spider.  
  
   
  
They danced to the song as if it were a fast, jazzy song.  Meagan was puzzled.  Why was she dancing to this?  She swung around and landed on Harry, who looked as puzzled as she.  
  
   
  
Suddenly, the room flooded with light.  Meagan looked around as she heard people clapping.  There sat Marykate, Ron, Cate, and Bellum.  Marykate had her hair in a bun with a blouse, tie, and very short skirt on.  Her legs were crossed and she was clapping politely.   
  
   
  
How odd, Meagan thought, Mk would usually make a shrew remark.  Ron was sitting there in an oddly polite fashion to, as were Cate and Bellum (much to Meagan's horror.)  "Very good, Meagan." Cate said.  Meagan looked at Cate in surprise.  It was so surprising, in fact, Meagan woke up.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
(A/N: Sorry people, I couldn't think of anything better!) Meagan sat up.  She wiped her forehead and slipped out of bed.  "What was that about?" She asked.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Crystal peered through the curtains of her window.  It was late November and it was very cold.  "SNOW!" She shouted, running around her dormitory.  Hearing her shout, most of the girls in her dormitory woke up.  Felicity threw a pillow at her.  
  
   
  
"Its just snow." Mumbled Ginny, rolling over.  "Shut the curtains!" Groaned Georgia.  "Shut up!" Felicity moaned, taking another pillow and throwing it at Georgia.  Georgia was suddenly wide-awake.  She took the pillow Felicity had thrown at her and beat her over the head.  
  
   
  
Felicity gave a howl and jumped out of bed, grabbing another pillow.  She swung it at Georgia, missed, and hit Crystal.  Crystal laughed and picked up another pillow.  She hit Felicity in the side.  Felicity shrieked in anger.  She swung at Crystal, who ducked.  It hit Ginny, who was still in bed with the covers pulled up over her head.  
  
   
  
Ginny gave a muffled shout and fell out of bed.  Trying to look angry (and failing) she took her own pillow and hit Georgia in the side.  Georgia was knocked to the floor, laughing her head off.  
  
   
  
Felicity could not find out how Crystal, Georgia, and Ginny found this amusing.  "C'mon, Lissy!" Shouted Ginny.  Felicity glared.  No one but her friends and family called her that.  Felicity swung the pillow at her.  Hard.  
  
   
  
Ginny, seeing how hard it was, quickly created a shield around herself, making the pillow off her harmlessly.  Then, Felicity laughed.  She couldn't help it.  She just had to laugh.  It felt good, too.  It made her feel all tingly inside.  
  
   
  
She gasped for breath and hit Crystal in the behind.  Crystal fell, as she didn't have time enough to brace her legs.  She fell and landed on Georgia.  "Whoooooa!" They both shouted.  There was a flurry of feathers as one of the pillows exploded.  Crystal and Ginny looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
   
  
Felicity swung at the two unexpected girls.  Crystal ducked just in time, making it hit Ginny in the face.  
  
   
  
Suddenly, the door to the dormitory burst open.  Everything went quite.  Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, her face red and her lips drawn into a thin line.  
  
   
  
"Uh-oh." Crystal said.  Professor McGonagall stood there, abashed and outraged.  "What do you think you were doing!?" She shrieked.  "Pillow fight?" Crystal asked.  This was not the thing McGonagall wanted to hear.  
  
   
  
"Five points from Gryffindor!" She shouted, and left.  Crystal wiped her forehead.  "Not so bad." She said.   
  
   
  
"Yeah, we're really l-." Felicity began to say, but then stopped as she saw the faint lightning bolt scar on Crystal's forehead.  "What's that?" She asked, pointing to Crystal's forehead.  
  
   
  
"Nothing." Crystal said, quickly pushing her bangs over her scar.  Felicity suddenly realized who she talking to.  She was shocked.  Rubbing her own forehead, as if she had a headache, she stumbled down the stairs.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Crystal hummed to the song she was listening to.  It was classical music.  Everyone listened to it now.  Even Felicity liked it.  It was the "coolest thing."  
  
   
  
She tapped her foot to the rhythm and sat back to relax.  She loved listening to her music.  She took a deep breath and sunk deeper into the couch that was currently located in the common room.  
  
   
  
It was a Saturday and there was nothing to do…  
  
   
  
'CRYSTAL CLAIR POTTER!' A voice said, breaking all her thoughts.  "Gaaa!" Crystal shouted, falling off the couch.  "C'mon, we have a Quidditch game." Fred said, trying to hold back an evil snicker.  
  
   
  
"Ha, ha, FISHTALE."  Crystal said.  Fred wrinkled his nose and said no more.  
  
   
  
Minutes later, Crystal was in the locker room.  She had put on her robes, which were fuchsia/hot pink.  
  
   
  
"I cannot believe you got us to wear pink." Brain said, ambling out of his locker room.  Fred, looking as if he was about to be sick, ambled in after him.  George followed, his ears bright pink.  Bill's face was red.  
  
   
  
Both Georgia and Ginny were both grinning.  They took one look at the boys and burst into fits of hysterical laughter.  
  
   
  
"And here comes Crystal's Crushers!" Shouted the announcer, Kevin Jordan, Lee Jordan's son.  
  
   
  
"Black! Weasley! Weasley! Weasley! Weasley! Weasley! Aaaaand POTTER!" Shouted Kevin.  The crowd screamed its approval as "Crystal's Crushers" flew onto the field.  
  
   
  
"And here is the opposing team, the Slytherin Snakes!" Kevin shouted, his cheerful voice not so cheerful anymore.  
  
   
  
"Blick! Malfoy! Flagnare! Crabbe!  Goyle!  Flint! Aaaaand… Pugnare!"  Kevin shouted as the "Slytherin Snakes" flew onto the field.  
  
   
  
The two teams flew around the field.  "Be prepared to loose, Potter." Snarled Felicity.  "Don't cry when we win." Crystal said, her eyes red.  "Remember my mother and father have beaten your mother three times at the world cup." She said.  "Well, my mother won twice." Felicity said.  
  
   
  
"I've got genes that give me strong Quidditch skills.  Both my parents were on the Gryffindor team, remember?" Crystal said, satisfied that Felicity's face was turning red.  
  
   
  
A whistle blew and the two teams hovered above the ground.  Cate opened the Quidditch ball box.  "On my whistle." She said, putting a silver whistle to her lips.  She released the balls and blew hard on the whistle.  
  
   
  
Crystal hurtled into the sky, closely followed by Felicity.  "Well, if you really don't think I could win, why, for the love of Quidditch, are you following me?" Crystal asked Felicity coolly.  Felicity only smiled.  
  
   
  
"And the game swings into action as Bill captures the Quaffle!  Oooh!  Nice Bludger work by Malicia Flagnare!  It narrowly misses Bill Weasley and he drops the Quaffle!  Slytherin Snakes in possession!  And a Bludger comes out of nowhere, almost knocking Ariana Malfoy off her broom!  Nice work, Fred!  Or are you George?  Anyway, the Crushers regain possession and….  If he can get past Hector Flint…!  CRUSHERS SCORE!  GREAT JOB " Kevin shouted, while the stands erupted.  
  
   
  
Suddenly, Crystal went into a dive.  Felicity, seeing this, dived after her.  The two Lightnings that they rode were side by side.  Crystal had a satisfied smirk on her face.  She loosened her grip on her broom and slowed.  Felicity sped into the lead, hurtling closer to the ground.  "I'm gonna get the Snitch before you!" She shouted triumphantly.  "What Snitch?" Crystal replied, pulling up.  
  
   
  
Felicity's eyes became wide.  Crystal had been Feinting! Felicity looked at the onrushing ground below her.  She careened sideways and pulled up.  Her leg hit the ground and there was a nasty cracking sound.  Her eyes watered in pain as she pulled up and went in a zigzagging line across the field.  She looked down at her leg and saw that it was sticking out at an odd angle.  It was broken.  
  
   
  
Crystal was proud of herself.  It was the first time she had ever managed a Wronski Feint.  She scanned the field.  "And right now the score is 50-40, folks!  The Chasers are getting murdered out there!  The Seekers better get a move on if they don't want they're team to be murdered!"  Kevin observed.  
  
   
  
Felicity was still flying in a zigzag path across the Quidditch field.  She was wincing in pain.  She could barely see.  There was one thing numb in her mind, though.  Crystal was dead meat.  
  
   
  
A flash of gold caught Crystal's attention.  She whirled around and her eyes widened.  Below her, just above Hector Flint's eyebrow, was the Snitch.  She dived straight down.  The Chasers stopped what they were doing to watch.  Flint looked up, saw Crystal and the Snitch, and flew away just in time to escape Crystal.  
  
   
  
Crystal's eyes were purple and sparkling.  Her hair and robes were fanned out behind her.  The fierce joy of the wind in her hair, the excitement of flight, and the glory of her dive was enough to keep her going no matter what.  She went up and down, following the quick and nimble Snitch.  She deftly rolled over, just missing Brian, who shouted, "Go Moonlight!"  
  
   
  
She flew over Barry Crabbe and below Craig Goyle.  Then, she saw with horror, the Snitch was headed towards Felicity.  Crystal narrowed her eyes and flew as she had never flown before.  She glowed in an aurora of soft, yellow light.  Her magic surged into the broomstick, making it fly faster.  She barley knew what she was doing.  She could barley control the broomstick.  She leaned forward and shot toward Felicity and the Snitch.  
  
   
  
Felicity turned around and saw a beam of light darting straight at her.  Felicity gave a yelp and careened out of Crystal's way.  Crystal hurtled forward, her hand outstretched.  Then, a Bludger flew out of nowhere.  She rolled over on her broomstick, loosing sight of the Snitch.  
  
   
  
"OOOH!  Too bad there, Crystal!  As I always say, try, try again!  That was a great shot, Malicia!" Kevin shouted, "Although you could use a brush and some makeup!  HAW, HAW!" Professor McGonagall glared at him, and he took one look at her.  "Sorry, Professor, won't happen again, Professor," He said.  
  
   
  
Malicia smiled satisfaction at Crystal.  She had done her job.  She flew away to try and stop Georgia from.  
  
   
  
Crystal wiped her nose.  Blood was pouring down from her broken nose that the Bludger had given her.  She scowled and flew up high again to search for the Snitch.  
  
   
  
Fred and George were as angry as Crystal was, and decided to show their feeling.  She both flew up beside Malicia, who looked at the coolly.  Suddenly, a Bludger swooped down their way.  George swung the bat at it so hard his broomstick twirled around where he was.  The Bludger hit Malicia in the arm, breaking it.  She gave a howl and backed away.  
  
   
  
Brian, meanwhile, was trying to save the Bludger with the one arm he had.  He swung from side-to-side in a confused din as the Slytherin Snakes' Chasers scored left and right.  His left arm was broken and he could barley so anything.  Brian suddenly swung into the pattern that the Slytherin Snakes' Chasers were using.  He was actually saving the Quaffle!  
  
   
  
Ginny and Georgia both had black eyes and bloody noses from the Bludgers that Blick and Malicia pelted at them.  But they kept on scoring, as if life had no other purpose than to play Quidditch.  Bill had two black eyes and a broken shoulder blade and helped Ginny and Georgia when he could.  
  
   
  
"The score is 110-90, Slytherin Snakes' in the lead!  Those Seekers better get the Snitch before their team has to withdraw due to injuries!" Kevin shouted, then added,  "GO CRYSTAL'S CRUSHERS!" McGonagall didn't seem to notice.  She was watching the game intently.  Kevin looked at her, and then to the field.  "IT LOOKS LIKE THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SIGHTED!"  He shouted.  
  
   
  
Crystal and Felicity were diving again.  Felicity's teeth were gritted in pain as she raced against Crystal.  Blood flew from Crystal's nose as she urged her broom to go faster.  And then it happened again.  That fierce joy you could only get from flying.  She started to glow again.  Her broom started to edge in front of Felicity's, but Felicity wouldn't have it.   She banged into Crystal's side and gave a yelp of pain as she hit her broken leg.  
  
   
  
Crystal gasped.  Then she made a choking sound and clutched her throat.  She leg go of her broom and she dived to the ground.  Felicity looked around her wildly for a sign of the Snitch, but it hidden from sight.  She swore loudly and flew away.  She was beginning to get used to the pain in her leg, making it easier to fly.  
  
   
  
Crystal fell off her broom five feet away from the ground.  She hit the ground on all fours.  Her broomstick crashed to the ground behind her.  The stands watched as she clutched her stomach.  Her cheeks puffed out and she looked like she was about to be sick.  All of her team (except Brian, who was still trying to save the Quaffle from the Slytherin Snakes) landed beside her.  Ginny knelt beside Crystal and patted her back.  Crystal gave a sudden lurch and into her hand fell a small, round ball with wings.  She raised her hand above her head.  "I'VE GOT IT!" She bellowed.  
  
   
  
The game ended in the confusion of both teams.  The score changed from 180- 110 to 180-260.  "And Crystal's Crushers win!" Kevin said, totally confused.  "I guess?" He ended off shrugging.  
  
   
  
"C'mon, Moonlight, we have to go to the hospital wing." George said softly.  "I think I'm gonna puke." Replied Crystal.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
All of both Quidditch teams had to spend the night in the Hospital Wing.  Madame Pomfrey was shocked and kept muttering about how dangerous Quidditch was.  
  
   
  
"Well, that's what I call a Quidditch match." Brian said hoarsely.  He had broken his windpipe towards the end of the game and now, even though it was healed, it still hurt him to talk.  Crystal nodded.  "Ya know, that's how my dad won his first Quidditch game.  He swallowed the snitch too." She said.  Everyone on Crystal's team laughed.  
  
   
  
"Well, I sure am looking forward to next match.  It's against the Awesome Owls."  Crystal said, and looked out the window.  She didn't know what to expect next.  All she knew was that Felicity was going to kill her. 


	16. Essentially Evil

Chapter 16 Essentially Evil  
  
   
  
Felicity couldn't stand.  She couldn't.  But this wasn't what bothered Felicity.  Her mother was facing her, as well as her father.  But her mother was angry.  Very angry.  
  
             
  
"Felicity... What was that? You call that a match?  Not for a child of mine!  Look at your brother!"  
  
             
  
"You ought to be glad I'm not Ethan!" Felicity shouted, wincing in pain.  
  
             
  
Cate cupped her hands, and hurled a great ball of green fire at Felicity, who screamed.  Her leg healed instantly.  Felicity breathed hard at stared hatefully at her mother.  
  
             
  
"Ethan... Has never lost... His team ahs never lost.  I have never lost.   You... have..."  
  
             
  
"Yes you have! I'm not an idiot!  You lost the Cup three times!  To the Potters at that!  You have no room to talk!"  
  
             
  
Cate laughed curtly.  Then her lips curled into a thin grin.  Her eyes glinted gold, as she stared Felicity straight in the eyes.  
  
               
  
"I have never lost to the Potters... I believe Miss Potter has a way of twisting the truth... For the time my team did not win the Cup... I was not playing... I was pregnant... Or raising my children.  I have never played Harry Potter and allowed him to catch the Snitch.  I have played Professionally since I was 14 years of age."  
  
               
  
Felicity sat there, stunned.  She glared at her mother, and her father.  Her father looked at her in a hurt manner, he didn't dare disagree with Cate.  Everyone thought she was still "Unstable" as she was ages ago…  
  
               
  
"Well sorry mother.  I truly am.  Not everyone is a perfect bitch like you... Excuse me while I clean myself up.  Unlike some people, I do not wish to look like I have been to Hell and back..."  
  
               
  
"Felicity! Don't speak to your mother that way!" Bellum hissed.  
  
               
  
"Let her..." Cate said, holding up her hand.  "She needs to learn to hold her tongue.  She will regret that statement..."  
  
   
  
Cate suddenly grinned, and stared at her daughter, who had stormed off.  Ethan had never been this rebellious.  Sure, he was mischievous, but not evil.... Bellum looked a little frightened.  Not for himself, but for his daughter....  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Brynn, Bryce, Mac, nor Ethan dared to speak.  The whole common room was tense.  Felicity had dried up the blood.  She looked halfway presentable at least... Not even Brynn and Mac spoke to one another.  Practice would be Hell tomorrow... Cate was not happy...  
  
   
  
"Don't even ask if I want to go out tonight Mac.. I think I'll save all my energy for tomorrow." Brynn sighed.  
  
   
  
"Me as well... I'm going straight to bed..."  
  
   
  
"Good night!" Brynn said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Cate had forced Felicity to come along to practice.  Felicity refused to play, but consented to watch.  Brynn stared at the essentially crabby mother and daughter.  Ethan was keeping his distance...  
  
             
  
"Today.. You will be running... Yes, running."  
  
   
  
No one dared ask why.  
  
             
  
"It will help you in the end to be quicker in the air."  
  
             
  
Again, no one asked why.  
  
             
  
"You run until you can run no more, or when I say to stop.  Felicity... You may join us..."  
  
             
  
"Yes... Master."  
  
             
  
"Why are we running again?" Mac whispered to Brynn, at around the 20th lap around the field.  
  
             
  
"I don't know... I think Cate is getting back at Felicity... So naturally, we're all being part of this... You know how she is..."  
  
   
  
Brynn was the fastest runner, followed shortly by Mac, Ethan, and Bryce.  Felicity was in the middle of the pack.  The group was fast... And they all hoped this would not be a part of their usual routine...  
  
             
  
"You can go.. You will run in the morning... Practice in the evening."  
  
             
  
"We have potions right after this... I think I am going to die..." Bryce sighed.  
  
             
  
"I only wish..." Ethan added.  
  
             
  
"Well, maybe we'll all be so tired we won't cause much trouble..." Mac suggested.  
  
             
  
"Dream on..." Brynn said.  
  
             
  
"Do you think we'll get Halloween off?" Ethan asked.  
  
             
  
"Fat chance." Brynn replied. "She'll make us work even harder, because it's a holiday...."  
  
             
  
Everyone sighed and went their separate ways to get ready for class...  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Felicity pushed some hair out of her face.  She hated all Gryffindors, and her family.  She wished they would all disappear.  She wished she had total control for a day.  History of Magic class was a good place to plot all evil schemes.  No one paid attention anyways.  
  
               
  
"I could do it... Make them all disappear for a day..." She said to herself.  "It wouldn't be hard... Snape can be tricked into helping me... A potion of some sort... All I need is a detention..."  
  
               
  
She turned to Blick, who was practically asleep.  She grinned, and looked across the room at Crystal, who was rapidly taking notes.  It seemed she had brainwashed Brian as well.  They were all paying attention in class...  Or were they?  
  
             
  
"We can make Brynn, Ethan, Mac, and Bryce help us..." She said to Brian telepathically.  "We need good costumes for Halloween."  
  
             
  
"Can't we just... Make them?"  Brian replied.  
  
             
  
"Oh come on... Your siblings aren't that scary, remember? I'm perfectly positive Ethan and Bryce will give us a hand... Or else."  
  
   
  
They all grinned and scribbled down more notes on their parchment scrolls.  
  
   
  
There were not notes, but drawings of various costumes.  
  
               
  
"We could go as the Marauders!" Fred said joyfully.  Everyone looked to him thoughtfully.  
  
             
  
"We could..." Crystal grinned.  "But I want to win first prize in the costume contest.  Brian and I wouldn't even have to dress up.  We look like Blue eyes and Padfoot enough already."  
  
             
  
"I never thought of that..." Fred said.  
  
             
  
"But it would be fun..." Brian said.  
  
             
  
"I still want to win. " Crystal said.  "Even though it would be fun..."  
  
             
  
"In the Black Manor... The attic anyways... There are trunks with costumes in them... I think the Marauders actually wore them at one point.  That's where Brynn, Bryce, Mac, and Ethan are getting their costumes."  
  
             
  
"You live there too though.  Why can't you go home and..."  
  
               
  
"I don't live in Black Manor, even though I'm a Black.  That's where Felicity lives... We'd need to get Ethan to take us..." Brian said.  "Or Cate... Or Felicity... Or Bellum..."  
  
               
  
Crystal made a face.  Certainly not Cate or Felicity.  Those two scared her.  It was between Bellum and Ethan... Bellum was nice... But it was hard to find him without Cate... Ethan seemed to be their best bet.  And they had something against him....  
  
               
  
"We'll get Ethan... Or we'll bring up that time we beat he and Bryce up..." Crystal grinned.  "How good it feels to say that... I can only imagine what our first year here will hold completely... Theses have only been the first few months..."  
  
               
  
Everyone grinned again and went back to pretending to take notes...  Felicity stared at them across the room... She knew they were up to something...  It didn't please her.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"There's that nice assortment of costumes in my attic..." Ethan said.  "We could go there."  
  
             
  
"That's what I was planning..." Bryce said.  "Brynn and Mac might find something there too."  
  
             
  
 "Oh... Mind if we tag along?" said Brian, casually listening to their conversation in the Gryffindor Common Room. "You know..."  
  
             
  
"Erm..." Bryce trailed off.  
  
               
  
"We'll tell everyone it really wasn't Brynn who beat you up...." Crystal said, popping up and making them jump slightly.  Bryce and Ethan looked at each other.  
  
             
  
"Okay... Fair deal..." They said together.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Well, we have a few tag-alongs..." Bryce announced.  
  
             
  
"Eh?" Mac said.  
  
             
  
"We're taking Crystal, Brian, Fred, and George..." Ethan said.  
  
             
  
"Are you doing something nice for our annoying little brother?" Brynn said, rather shocked.  
  
               
  
"Yeah..." Bryce trailed off.  
  
             
  
"Well, go gather the kiddies, and we'll be off..." Brynn sighed.  
  
             
  
Crystal, Brian, Fred, and George, all bubbling with excitement hurried along, reacting well to traveling with Floo Powder.  In the highly decorative Black manor (Which oddly enough wasn't occupied by the Blacks) was still sparkling.  
  
               
  
"Not half bad... I suppose Felicity gets to live in style..." Crystal said to Brian telepathically.  
  
               
  
"Yeah... This was my parent's old house... They passed it on to Cate... I live across the street there..."  
  
             
  
"Hey... That's not half bad either!  Bigger than my house I tell ya... All Summer gatherings can be held at your house..."  
  
             
  
"Attic is this way you guys..." Ethan said, leading them up a marble staircase.  The manor was huge, and there was more than one elegant marble staircase.  It had even gone through multiple attacks from Brynn, Bryce, and Ethan and still managed to look as if it were new.  
  
             
  
The attic was in the master bedroom, which was close to the size of the Gryffindor common room.  Ethan found the right place to stand, looked up and pointed his wand. A door appeared, with an of old creaky wooden staircase behind it.  
  
             
  
"Come on... Just up here."  
  
             
  
Everyone grinned, and dove right into the piles of old magical junk in the attic.  There were interesting objects, some of which might have belonged to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw at one point.  But however, Ethan led them to a large wardrobe-looking thing in a far corner.  
  
             
  
"Costume trunk." He informed them.  "Loads of stuff in here... Everyone just pick one, I suppose."  
  
             
  
Brynn dived for the Princess costume Crystal had been eyeing up. She thrusted a matching Prince costume at Mac, who was holding a horrible monster costume.  
  
             
  
"Aw... You can wear the Prince one...."  
  
               
  
"Tights? Brynn are you nuts?"  Mac questioned.  
  
             
  
"We can be a couple... I'm not going to be a lady Zombie... I'd prefer to look human."  
  
               
  
"Fine... But next party I'm choosing the costume..."  
  
             
  
Everyone giggled.  Bryce took the opportunity to take the very real-looking Zombie costume.  Ethan laughed until he couldn't breathe any longer, when he chose a purple dinosaur costume...  
  
             
  
"What the hell is it?" Brynn said, staring.  
  
             
  
"I don't know... It's labeled Barney.  Isn't it horrid looking?  I for one think it's scarier than that Zombie...  Look at it smiling!  
  
Ha, ha, ha, ha..."  
  
             
  
"Ethan's gone mad." Crystal stared.  
  
             
  
"Oh, we've always known that." Brynn shrugged.  "Deep down, we're all mad.  Purple dinosaurs and all..."  
  
             
  
The First Years didn't know what to say, but Crystal was quite sure she wasn't mad.  She took a look at the older children though.  Mac had a lampshade over his head, and Brynn was wearing a wooden box.  Crystal took a deep breath and also stepped away, over to the trunk.  
  
             
  
"Hey, look at this!  We'd win the contest for sure..." She said, something catching her eye.  
  
             
  
"That is the stupidest thing I have ever set sight upon." Brynn said seriously. "I'm not going dressed as a giant Quaffle!"  
  
             
  
"If I go as this here Beating Stick, you, Brian Black, will go as a Quaffle." George said.  
  
             
  
"I think you're catching whatever disease the twins have...  Madness..."  
  
             
  
"You know you want to." Crystal grinned.  "Ah... I see that smile!  Brian secretly wishes he were a giant Quaffle guys!" Crystal danced around the room.  
  
             
  
"C'mon Brian... We'll win the prize!" Fred coaxed.  "You complete the set!"  
  
             
  
"Fine..." Brian said, still a little unsure.  
  
             
  
"Yay!" Crystal said, leaping about and hugging him.  
  
             
  
"Brynn was right... We're all a little mad..."  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Through Quidditch practices, homework, and many an exam... Halloween had finally arrived.  However, there as something decidedly strange going about...  
  
               
  
"I command thee to bow, lowly Zombie!" Brynn commanded in the common room.  
  
   
  
Perhaps she had taken the Princess thing a little too far.  
  
             
  
Bryce, who could be mistaken for a real Zombie, by a real Zombie, roared and ran off.  In a far corner of the common room, Ethan was singing, in a strange voice.  Brynn stuck her nose in the air, took Mac's arm, and strolled off towards the party.  
  
               
  
"Perfect." Crystal smiled.  She was looking at her Golden Snitch Costume.   
  
   
  
Her face wasn't visible at all.  She could see out the costume, as well as eat, breath, and all those other neat aspects. But best of all: Her costume could fly.  But she wanted no one to know who she was...  
  
             
  
"Vox!" she said. "Testing..."  
  
             
  
Her voice had changed instantly.  She sounded like Felicity.  This made it even better.  She sounded purely evil.  Perhaps someone would actually mistake her for Felicity... The fun she could have with that...  
  
             
  
"Brian!" she called, rushing down the stairs.  Brian jumped, and looked around.  "Felicity?" He said, rather fearful.  
  
             
  
"No, you great pat! It's me, Crystal.  I changed my voice. "  
  
             
  
"You creep. You sound like Felicity." Brian said.  
  
             
  
"It's weird to see a big old Quaffle walking around.  I can't see your face."  
  
             
  
"Well of course.  That's one of the points.  I can't see yours either, good thing too... OUCH!"  
  
             
  
"Didn't think a Snitch could hit that hard?"  
  
             
  
"No, actually I didn't...."  
  
             
  
"Where are Fred and George?"  
  
             
  
"Coming... There they are... Coming down the stairs..."  
  
             
  
"Hello mates!"  Fred (Wearing the Bludger) called.  
  
             
  
"Allo'" Crystal said cheerfully.  
  
             
  
"Ahh... You changed your voice." George observed.  
  
             
  
"No, really?"  
  
             
  
"Shut up.... Let's just go..."  
  
             
  
Crystal didn't have the only flying costume.  The other 3 matching costumes flew as well.  People pointed, wondering who they were.  Even Felicity looked confused.  She was dressed as what Crystal presumed to be Cate.  It was either that or a Lady Devil.  
  
             
  
"Halt, oh Great Golden ball! The Princess Brynn Black of Hogwarts demands an identity." Brynn said, holding out her hand as a signal to stop.  
  
             
  
"The Golden Snitch.  That's all I'll tell you." Crystal said.  
  
               
  
"I am a princess! I demand you tell me!"  
  
               
  
"Erm... Bye..." Crystal said, flying off.  
  
             
  
"Bow to thee, oh greasy haired teacher." Mac said, turning to face Snape.  
  
             
  
"Really Mr. McKenzie?  Who died and left you boss?"  
  
             
  
"I am Prince.  You bow to your superiors... Guards!!!!" Mac shouted.  
  
   
  
 At once, the Zombie and Barney came running to Mac's side. "Arrest him!" He pointed. "Take him to the dungeons."  
  
             
  
"That's my classroom you fool! Professor Dumbledore! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Snape shouted.  
  
               
  
Dumbledore was nowhere in sight.  He was dressed up, and no one knew whom he was.  Even the teachers were dressed up for the occasion.  There was punch (Not spiked this time...) that no one cared to drink, due to the last party's concoction.  There were pumpkins, and the ghosts, and costumes of all sorts.  
  
             
  
"Lizzie and Sirius Black wore those exact costumes once..." Professor McGonagall, dressed as a ghostly version of herself; stated to a mysterious person, presumed to be one of the Professors.  "James had that Zombie one... I've never seen the dinosaur..."  
  
             
  
"The costumes from the manor?" The other person asked.  "The possessed ones?"  
  
             
  
"Yes... Our young royals.  I presume they'll figure out how to get rid of the curse the way Sirius and Lizzie did... "  McGonagall grinned.  
  
             
  
"I love yoooooooou! You love meeeeee!"  Ethan the purple dinosaur sang.  
  
             
  
"Oh contraire, purple dinosaur."  Brynn said, wrinkling her nose.  "For my love is for but one person..."  
  
             
  
"We're a happy familyyyyyyyyy..."  
  
             
  
"Gllllarrrgghhhhhaaaaahrrrrhrhaaalll..." Bryce the zombie moaned.  He was no longer capable of speaking English; for he was convinced her was a real zombie.  
  
             
  
"There are all sorts of interesting folks here."  Mac said to Brynn, they were convinced they were the only ones worthy of viewing.  
  
             
  
"Indeed so."  
  
             
  
Crystal meanwhile, was enjoying her costume, which was not possessed.  But she discovered it could turn into a real Snitch, which was great fun.  She whizzed around, scoping out people.  There was a large crowd of girls she did not know, and then she caught sight of Felicity.  
  
               
  
Felicity was donned in red silk from head to toe, bearing a striking resemblance to her mother.  He hair was let down to her shoulders, and her eyes glinted.  She was truly evil looking, but was nothing compared to the person next to her.  
  
             
  
Malicia was a Vampiress.  Her black hair danced menacingly around her face, and a very real looking pair of fangs was visible.  More so, she hissed when she spoke, and the black of her dress added the wickedness.  There was what Crystal hoped was fake blood dabbed near her mouth.  
  
             
  
Taking this opportunity to torment Felicity, she picked up speed and hit her hard in the back of the head.  Felicity lurched forward, crashing into Blick, who was dressed as a Dementor or something... Felicity scanned out the room, and her eyes caught sight of the Snitch.  She muttered something, and went back to her conversation.  
  
             
  
"I spy another year of Marauder costumes..." Professor McGonagall continued on.  "The Snitch, Bludger, Quaffle, and Beating Stick there... There was a broomstick too, but I don't see anyone dressed up as it... Quite creative. James was dressed as that Snitch, Sirius was that Bludger, Meagan was the Quaffle, Remus was the broom, and Peter was the Stick.  I wonder who dressed as what tonight..."  
  
             
  
McGonagall was also judge for the costume contest.  She was picking the winners.  Her favorite so far was the Quidditch accessories...  
  
             
  
There was the table of girls as well... They were also judging costumes... But not for any official reason, just trying to guess who was underneath them...  
  
             
  
"I like the Zombie..." one of them said. She was dressed in white, with a mask over her face.  White feathers adorned the mask, while glitter added sparkle.  "I bet he's handsome."  
  
             
  
"What if he's ugly?  I mean, come on... You never know who it is!" another objected.  
  
               
  
"But still... Even through the costume... It's clear he has a nice body... I bet he plays Quidditch." The girl grinned.  
  
             
  
"Then go dance with him!" said another one of her friends.  
  
             
  
"I'll figure out who he is by the end of the night... I'll get the mask off..." she grinned.  
  
             
  
"Be sure that isn't all you take off..."  
  
             
  
"I'll be sure." she said again, very seriously.  
  
             
  
Bryce of course, was rather uncontrollable.  He was chasing Ethan, who was convinced he was Barney.  Joyful off-key singing apparently didn't please Zombies...  The girl in the white gown smiled, and pulled the Zombie to the side for a dance.  
  
             
  
"Grrrrrrrraaaaaaggggghhh."  
  
             
  
"Hello yourself.  Care for a dance?"  
  
             
  
"BBBUUuuurrrrGGGhharrr!" Bryce sputtered, struggling to get away.  But the girl held him steady.  
  
               
  
"I really am very curious to know who you are."  
  
             
  
"HHHHaaaaRRRRHhhhhaaaafggmmm!"  
  
             
  
"Well then, I'll just call you Har, can that be short for HHHHaaaaRRRRHhhhhaaaafggmmm?"  
  
             
  
"Guuur..."  
  
             
  
"Okay, let's keep dancing, shall we?"  
  
             
  
The girl's friends giggled as she danced with the struggling Zombie.  Mac and Brynn waltzed (literally, waltzing) by, noses high in the air, acting very superior.  
  
             
  
"Mac and Brynn..." The girl sniffed.  "Do you know them?"  
  
             
  
"BBByyyrrgghhandddkkkallll"  
  
             
  
"Okay... I'll take that as a maybe.  Brynn really is quite unpleasant.  I have a feeling she despises me greatly."  
  
             
  
"Hrrrr..."  
  
             
  
"Well, shall we go for a walk.. The floor is rather crammed..."  
  
             
  
"AAaaaagggrrrtttlllee."  
  
             
  
"This way."  
  
             
  
The table of girls giggled even more as she led him out a door, towards the gardens.  The Zombie personality controlling Bryce didn't know what to make of all this, except that he should like it.  The girl smiled behind her mask, her face not visible.  
  
             
  
"It can't be bad... After all, this is what you wanted..." The girl said to herself in her mind.  "Get the mask off... Maybe he'll communicate normally... Magical costumes these days..."  
  
               
  
Her eyes were deep brown, the only facial feature that could be seen.  They darted up and down, scanning the Zombie once more.  She stepped closer to the frightened creature (Bryce), and wrapped her arms around his neck.  She found the spot where the mask ended, and pulled it off his face.  
  
             
  
"Damn!" was the first thing Bryce said.  "It's possessed!  That costume had control over me!  I had no opinion whatsoever in my own actions...  Who are you?"  
  
             
  
The girl gasped.  Bryce hadn't been who she expected to be under the mask.  He was her enemy's brother!  He was however, very handsome...  
  
             
  
"I shall keep that a secret, and oh yes, You're very welcome for me freeing you of the possessed mask."  
  
             
  
"Oh... Thanks."  Bryce said, shuffling his feet.  He looked at the girl.   He wanted to see who was behind the mask.  From what he gathered, she was good-looking.  She was about his height, which wasn't saying much, because Bryce wasn't very tall.  "I still don't know who you are."  
  
             
  
"I'll tell you... eventually..." said the girl, her eyes darting around once more.  
  
             
  
"You like being mysterious?  Tell me though, are you always like this?"  
  
             
  
"Perhaps... I really can't decide for myself who I am..."  
  
               
  
"Torn between two paths?  I know how you feel..."  
  
             
  
"Yes, but it's not quite like you'd expect.  I'm different from the impression people usually get...."  
  
             
  
"Go on..."  
  
       
  
"Your voice doesn't sound familiar."  
  
             
  
"It's not my voice.  Mine is quite different.  I like the way this one is smooth.  It's supposed to match the costume."  
  
             
  
"Oh, but it did.  Very well might I add."  
  
             
  
"Thank you... I liked your costume..."  
  
             
  
"You like Zombies then?  Prefer men not capable of speaking properly?"  
  
             
  
"No, no, no... It was so real looking.  I wanted to see the intelligent person behind it, capable f creating such a costume."  
  
             
  
"Ahh... I didn't make it.  Found it in Ethan's attic.  Loads of interesting things there."  
  
             
  
"I see what you mean... Ethan is who again?"  
  
             
  
"The one in that revolting dinosaur costume.  Pugnare... Ethan Pugnare.  He's my nephew actually...That's how messed up my family story is..."  
  
    
  
They both laughed aloud.  Bryce smiled, looking at the girl once more.  He still had no clue who she was.  There was applause in the Great Hall, he supposed the costume awards had started.  He wondered if he won anything.  
  
             
  
"I'll tell you what." the girl said suddenly.  "I'll meet you here tomorrow, at 9:30 sharp.  But please don't tell your friends.  I like  
  
secrets.  Things are more fun that way."  
  
             
  
"Will I get to see your face?"  
  
             
  
"Yes... That is if you come."  
  
             
  
"I will.  Wouldn't miss it!"  
  
             
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow evening then?"  
  
             
  
"Of course.  Goodbye!"  
  
             
  
"Wait... One more thing.  Close you eyes... Tight."  
  
             
  
The mysterious girl pulled the mask up, and kissed Bryce softly.  No one opened their eyes while kissing anyways.  Bryce didn't see her, he wanted to keep things a surprise again.  But he put his hands on her face.  Her skin was soft, but that wasn't a lot of help.  After a few seconds more though, she pulled the mask back over her face, waved, and walked off.  
  
             
  
"Bryce Black... What are you doing?" Bryce sighed.  He ran his fingers through his hair and couldn't help but smile... He liked this girl... She was capable of holding an intelligent conversation, unlike his French date from the last party...  
  
             
  
The girl sighed to herself as well, as she walked the halls.  She sighted her group of friends, and hurried to tell them what she had saw.  The group was smaller now, down to but two girls.  The both had their masks off now, and giggled furiously and smiled.  
  
             
  
"Well, who was it?" The blonde one asked.  
  
             
  
"You did find out who it was, right?" the one with red hair added.  
  
             
  
"Of course..." the girl in white said.  She still had her mask on.  
  
             
  
"Well?!" both girls said loudly.  
  
             
  
"Promise me, Marian, Terri... That you won't tell anyone... You're my best friends... Don't wreck this for me..."  
  
             
  
"We swear... Come on... We reeeeaaally want to know!"  
  
             
  
"Okay.,. Well I was right.  He was very good looking." the girl smiled to herself.  "He had nice eyes... nice hair... Nice face... Nice body... Great kisser..."  
  
             
  
"You kissed him? OOOoOooO... Who was it?"  
  
             
  
"I'm not sure if I should tell you... I mean..."  
  
             
  
"JUST DO IT!" both girls screeched.  
  
             
  
"Fine..." The girl in white took a long pause, and a deep breath, and blurted it was about to speak...  
  
             
  
"Hurry it up already!" The blonde sighed.  
  
             
  
"Bryce Black."  
  
             
  
The blonde and the redhead (Marian and Terri) looked at each other and smiled ear-to-ear.  They jumped up and down and squealed in delight.  
  
             
  
"What are you two, 10 years old?" the girl in white hissed.  "Grow up..."  
  
             
  
"She's right Marian," the blonde said.  "He is nice looking... But he's in Gryffindor!  That's..."  
  
             
  
"Forbidden.  I know, I know...  But still, I do like him..."  
  
             
  
"You always were the daring one...  Rather strange... I was eyeing up Bryce a few days ago... When you battled wits with Brynn." Marian said.  
  
             
  
"Mair's got another point... Brynn... That's Bryce's twin sister!"  Terri continued.  "Does he know who you are yet?"  
  
             
  
"No... I told him not to mention it to anyone.  If we keep everything secret, Brynn'll never know."  
  
             
  
"Well, good luck... Are you seeing him again?"  
  
             
  
"Yes, tomorrow.  At 9:30..."  
  
             
  
"Well, you need your beauty sleep, let's get you to bed..."  
  
   
  
             
  
"For most evil costume the winner is... Malicia Flagnare."  Professor McGonagall announced.  
  
             
  
Malicia stepped up and claimed her small plaque.  She showed it off to the Slytherin table and took her seat by Felicity once again.  Professor McGonagall read on...  
  
             
  
"Most annoying... The person in the Dinosaur costume, since we can't figure out who you are..."  
  
             
  
A few people pushed Ethan up to accept his award.  He didn't know what was going on, really, but started to sing the alphabet once again...  
  
    
  
"Voted by the students... The costume you would least like to see next year... Brynn Black and Irvin McKenzie... In their erm... Royal costumes..."  
  
             
  
Brynn and Mac accepted their award as if it were something to be proud of.  They demanded that Dumbledore (who had been cleverly disguised as a popular wizarding singer) leave his high chair, and McGonagall give up hers, so they had better places to sit.  
  
             
  
"Best Monster costume... The Zombie... Excuse me, is he present?"  McGonagall waited for a few minutes, but Bryce was at that point, outside with the girl in white.  "Well, I'll just save this for our special Zombie friend..."  
  
             
  
The hall laughed slightly... McGonagall didn't sound like her usual self tonight.  "Overall best costumes... The one we have all been anticipating... Goes to... The Quidditch erm... Quaffle, Snitch, Bludger, and Beating Stick, please come and accept your award... We couldn't decide who was best... So all of you get an award... Congratulations..."  
  
             
  
Crystal grinned.  Felicity still hadn't confronted her, though she had figured out who she was.  She laughed aloud.  She had beaten Felicity again, but Felicity hadn't tried to win this contest... She didn't care about costumes at all...  
  
             
  
Felicity glared.  She was seated next to Malicia, who was even beginning to scare her.  It seemed as if she really was a vampiress.  Felicity folded her hands together and grinned... Any second now...  
  
             
  
A purple mist filled the hall.  At once, everyone began to scream.  Felicity, Malicia, Ariana, and Blick sat calmly at their table and smiled.  The mist was a sort of curse; everyone saw their greatest fear.  Several people had fainted, or wet themselves.  Crystal was freaking out, and clinging to Brian, who was also having a spazz attack.  
  
             
  
This alone was priceless to Felicity, seeing Crystal scared.  Then something grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.  Tapping her foot, glaring and all, was Cate.  Bellum stood behind her; little Jack (cute as a button!) dressed as a small pumpkin.  Felicity smiled weakly, and sighed.  
  
             
  
"I hope you're happy now..." Cate said, releasing her grip completely.  "You'll never learn will you?"  
  
               
  
Bellum tapped Cate on the shoulder.  They were dressed as... Well... They were dressed as themselves basically.  The way they looked when they first met.  He handed her Jack, and rolled up his sleeves...  
  
             
  
He cupped his hands, shooting a look at Felicity, and a green mist formed, spreading, and taking over the purple one.  Everyone stopped screaming at once.  Felicity looked disappointed, and sat back in her seat.  Several girls cooed at how cute the baby was, and Cate smiled, which was something she really didn't do too often.  
  
               
  
"Everyone to sleep!" she commanded, turning with her husband to go off to their large dormitory.  
  
               
  
Well, of course not everyone went to sleep.  Princess Brynn and Prince Mac were trying to find a place grand enough for them.  The path they chose however, led to the gardens.  
  
             
  
"No one's out here... 'Tis lovely though..." Brynn said, cut off by Mac, who started to kiss her.  
  
               
  
"Mmmm Hmm..."  
  
             
  
"But outside?"  
  
             
  
"Why not, darling?  We have rights to be anywhere in the school.  We are, after all, Royalty."  
  
               
  
Brynn didn't have another chance to reply, for she was caught up in another kiss.  The characters of the costumes were still in possession of their bodies.  They didn't have control over what they were doing...  
  
             
  
"Mac!"  
  
             
  
"Brynn!"  
  
             
  
"What are you doing?"  They said at once, both snapping out of the curse of the costumes.  It was a good thing too; Brynn's dress was halfway off, and Mac's shirt was unbuttoned.  
  
             
  
"The costumes, Brynn... That wasn't me..."  
  
       
  
"They were controlling us both..."  
  
             
  
"Well, don't zip that back up!  It'll be in control of you again!"  
  
             
  
"Do you purpose I walk around like this then?"  
  
             
  
"Go for it... We need to find Ethan and Bryce now..."  
  
             
  
"I think I saw Bryce go back to the common room."  
  
             
  
"Ethan is probably running around..."  
  
             
  
"Let's find him before he causes greater embarrassment to himself..."  
  
             
  
Ethan was still in the Great Hall.  He was the only one there too, which was rather lucky.  "ETHAN!" Mac shouted, but Ethan paid no attention.  He was still convinced he was Barney.  Brynn shook her head and walked right up to her nephew and pulled off the head.  
  
             
  
"Whoa... That was scary… Remind me NEVER to do that again..." Ethan said, something out his hair and shaking his head fearfully. "That thing was possessed!"  
  
                                     
  
"Well spotted.  That took real brains to figure out…" Brynn said.  
  
                                     
  
 "Shut up… I wasn't asking you anyways."  
  
                                     
  
"Oh, we hail you great annoying costume…"  
  
                                     
  
"Well I see you had no problem getting your costumes off…."  
  
                                     
  
 "That was low… Very low…" Brynn said, shoving Ethan off to the side, into the wall.  
  
                                     
  
"Did I actually win a battle against the Almighty Brynn?"  
  
                                     
  
"No… you were in pain for a brief amount of time… I win.  You lose.  Too bad."  
  
               
  
Bryce was sitting, yes, sitting… In the common room.  He didn't sit very often.  He was usually in the center of all the noise, causing it.  "I met a girl… I met a girl… Wait- - I met a girl that likes me! I met a girl I like!  I met a girl I like!  I wish I could tell someone… But she said not to…  I think… I'm keeping my promise… Wow, I really do like this girl!  I can't wait for tomorrow!  9:30…"  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
The next day rolled along slowly, for Bryce, and the girl as well.  She could watch him between classes, but he still did not know who she was.  He got to the Invisibility Cloak before Mac and Brynn did, and set off before they did too.  He was in the gardens by 9:10.  
  
   
  
"She's not early… She's not late… Will she come?  Wait—I'm way too early.  She'll show up…  I wonder what she looks like… She has nice eyes… A nice body… She's intelligent… She can't be ugly!"  
  
   
  
Bryce talked to himself quite often.  Sometimes the voices answered back.  This was not one of the special occasions.  Then he heard footsteps.  Then he saw the person who was making the footsteps.  It was a girl of course.  She was early too.  She was still in her school robes.  She was slim, and had very tan skin.  Her hair was black, and fell to her mid back.  The top of her hair was straight, and then it started to wave softly at the ends.  She had the same deep brown chocolate eyes, and she smiled at him.  
  
         
  
"Hello Bryce." She said softly.  Her voice was different this day, just as she said.  She had only changed it for the one night so no one knew her.  This time, her real voice, was accented.  With a soft Spanish accent.  
  
         
  
"Hello Reina…" Bryce said.  He recognized her now.  She was very pretty indeed.  She was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts in his opinion.  But she was a Fourth Year Slytherin.  Emphasize the word Slytherin.  
  
             
  
"Do you hate me now?"  
  
             
  
"Why would I?  Just because you don't get along well with Brynn doesn't mean I don't like you…"  
  
             
  
"I was letting the whole enemy thing get to my head… And the Gryffindor/Slytherin rule too.  This is kind of… Forbidden."  
  
             
  
"Yeah…"  
  
             
  
"But that makes it better.  It's more romantic that way."  
  
             
  
"Ahh.. I see."  
  
         
  
"Yes.  
  
         
  
"Have a seat.  I want to get to know you.  You seem very interesting to me..."  
  
         
  
Bryce told his life story, of his siblings, his life, his hobbies, and all stuff he found uninteresting.  Reina however, loved it all.  Bryce liked Reina's story better.  Her family was from Spain, but she had been born in Britain with her older brother, and the rest of the family.  
  
         
  
They sat and talked the entire time, about little things.  For someone from Gryffindor, and someone from Slytherin, they clicked very well.  
  
         
  
"Bryce... Still don't tell anyone.  I don't think it's a good thing."  
  
         
  
"In fact... We can pretend like we never met.  Or else someone will ruin it.  Let's meet here every night, unless we say something otherwise..."  
  
         
  
"Okay... I can come every night but Fridays... We have card games in the common room.  I win a lot.. Good way to earn a name for yourself when people fear to play you... not a half bad way to earn money either..."  
  
         
  
Bryce laughed.  "I think I'm always out of Quidditch by 9:30... We'd better make it 10:00 though... Cate's pretty strict.  I don't see any way she'll change her plans either... Just because I have a date..."  
  
         
  
"Okay, so if you don't show up, I'll know why?"  
  
         
  
"Yup." Bryce checked his watch.  "Well, Ethan's probably lonely.  Brynn and Mac are probably out.  I bet he jumps when I return.  I have to stop at the Kitchens and tell him I was out for Food..."  
  
         
  
He kissed Reina softly, and pulled her off the bench.  They parted at the kitchens after a short kiss.  Their relationship was opposite Brynn and Mac's.  Brynn and Mac had a very physical relationship, while Bryce and Reina talked to each other most of the time they spent together.  
  
         
  
"Where were you?"  Ethan said, just as Bryce had predicted.  
  
        
  
"Kitchens. Want a crumpet?"  
  
        
  
"At the kitchens? For an hour and a half?  And don't even tell me you got lost.. You know your way around better than anyone here in the entire school."  
  
         
  
"Erm..."  
  
         
  
"Yes?"  Ethan suddenly grinned.  "Is this what I think it is?  Bryce... Did you meet a girl?" He added eagerly.  
  
         
  
"Shhh! Yes, all right, but don't tell anyone.  Please... Ethan, you're my best friend.  Can you please keep this quiet?  It's supposed to be secret..."  
  
        
  
"Yes.. I can keep a secret Bryce... But who is it?"  
  
         
  
"That is one thing I cannot tell you though.  If I tell you, then I'd have to kill you."  
  
         
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. Fine... This is nice... What's she like?"  
  
         
  
"She's wonderful... She's"  
  
         
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
        
  
"She's gorgeous..."  
  
         
  
"More details? Please?"  
  
         
  
"Nope, sorry mate.  Can't tell you that either."  
  
         
  
"Then how do I know you aren't making her up?"  
  
         
  
"Damn... That's what I was hoping you were thinking.  I really don't care what anyone thinks, just keep it a secret, Eath."  
  
"Okay, I get you. I won't tell anyone." 


	17. Family Reunion Numeral Uno Two

Chapter 17 Family Reunion Numeral Uno Two  
  
   
  
Meagan sighed.  She was home alone again, and was bored.  Suddenly, she heard soft music coming from the living room.  She raised her head off her hands slowly.  It was the song "Hero."  She blinked and walked out into the living room.  
  
   
  
She walked into the living room, saw Harry, and laughed.  He was wearing a man's blouse and pants with a rose in his mouth.  Meagan was bent double (or as far as she could go) with laughter.  It was quite the unusual sight…  
  
   
  
"Is this our song?" Harry asked innocently, taking the rose out of his mouth.  Meagan laughed harder.  Harry took Meagan by the waist and started to dance.  Meagan giggled and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.  They danced for a few moments, and then Harry twirled Meagan around.  Meagan gave a shriek of delight and let herself be steered by Harry.  
  
   
  
Harry, not looking where he was going, hit the couch and fell onto it.  Meagan, who was being steered by Harry, fell on top of him.  Harry grunted.  "Meagan!" He gasped, "I can't breathe!" Meagan, who had enough trouble trying to get up on her own, tried, and failed to get up.  The sight of Meagan flailing her arms and trying to get up made Harry laugh.  
  
   
  
The two laughed so hard that neither one could move.  Meagan gasped for air, breathing in deeply.  She finally rolled off Harry, who was semi crushed.  
  
   
  
There was a knock at the door.  Meagan went to get it, and saw that it was the mailman again.  "This is your letter, but there is no mailbox."  He said, this time he looked mildly angry, as this was the second time he had to knock.  
  
   
  
"Honey, who is it?" Harry called from the living room.  "The mailman!" Meagan called back.  "Thanks." She said to the mailman, and shut the door.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Another family reunion," Meagan said, totally bored as she walked through the party.  Everyone always stared at her, and she didn't like it.  She, for some reason, was waiting for another disaster.  Mumbling, she sat down on a couch next to Harry.  
  
   
  
"What's bothering you?" He asked Meagan.  Meagan gave him one look and he fell silent.  "Oooh." He said after a while.  Then, he saw them.  The triplets were running at them.  Harry tried to stop them, but it was too late.  They had launched themselves at Meagan and Harry, and landed right on top of them.  
  
   
  
Meagan gasped.  Harry looked horrified.  What if…?  
  
   
  
"Harry!" She wheezed in an oddly high voice.  She was clutching his arm tightly.  "It's coming." She said.  
  
   
  
Harry fell off the chair.  He, of coarse, panicked.  "Quick!" He called, "It's coming!" He ran around in circles, all magical powers forgotten.  
  
   
  
"Calm down, man!" Shouted Mark.  He stamped his foot.  "Get her in the car!  Get to the closest hospital!" He yelled.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Meagan!  You weren't due for…  months!" Dr. Johnson yelped.  Meagan was breathing heavily.  She glared.  "I'm not your usual patient." She wheezed.  
  
   
  
Harry, Mark, Kristina (Mark's wife), and Laura rushed into the hospital room with Meagan.  Meagan was squeezing Harry's fingers and he had a look of absolute pain on his face.  There was a cracking sound as his fingers broke.  "Yeeeeeeow!" He hollered.  Meagan screamed.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
The rest of Meagan's family waited expectantly in the waiting room.  They glanced at one another in worry.  They quickly looked up at the series of popping noises that erupted from the middle of the room.  
  
   
  
Marykate, Ron, Sirius, Lizzie, Cate, Bellum, James, Brynn, Bryce, Ethan, Ronda (Marykate's oldest), and Melvin (Marykate's other son) appeared in the room.  This startled the nurse behind the counter so much that she fainted.  Sirius, James, Ron, and Bellum all dashed for the room where Meagan and Harry were.  Their poor wives had to the push and pull their children to follow.  
  
   
  
They burst through the hospital doors to see Meagan being handed a tiny bundle wrapped in pink.  She was grinning.  Harry stood above her, also grinning, with his hand on her shoulder.  He looked up at them and smiled wider.  "It's a girl!" He said, "Crystal Claire Potter!"  
  
   
  
Meagan wiped her sweaty brow.  She caressed the baby's head.  She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling.  "Crystal Claire Potter…" She repeated.  She leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, still looking at the child.  
  
   
  
Harry looked into the baby's eyes.  His eyes widened as Crystal's eyes changed slowly, but surely, to yellow…  in shock.  Meagan grinned up at Harry.  Harry stared blankly at her.  He looked back at the child.  He looked back at Meagan again.  
  
   
  
Harry groaned. 


	18. An Epilogue... Sort of

An Epilogue…  Sort of.  
  
   
  
After Crystal, Meagan had four other children.  The next child was a boy, who they called Neil.  Then they had twins, who were called Jessica and Joanne.  Both twins were obsessed with the Marauders, who were their role models as well as Fred and George Weasley, Ron's brothers.  Then there was Nita.  She was the last Potter child…  or is she?  
  
   
  
Marykate had the quints.  Then she had two other children, who she named the most revolting names: Maurice and Prudence.  Prudence is old as the Potter twins, and Maurice is as old as Nita.  They both have nicknames, which are Fireball (for Maurice) and Redwing (for Prudence.)  
  
   
  
Cate had, of coarse, the notorious Felicity.  She had a daughter called Paige, who was as old as Nita.  You know she had Jack.  And will there be another little bundle of joy?  
  
   
  
Sirius and Lizzie had more kids of coarse.  There was Brian, more renown as Dark Rider.  Then there was Bridgett, who was Nita's age.  They also had another little girl called Brooke.  
  
   
  
Facere had Malicia.  Then she had six other children, three of them triplets, two of them twins, and then one.  Their names are not to be mentioned as of yet, but they are named as Malicia is.  
  
   
  
And so ends the next story in the Power of Friendship and Love Series.  Now comes the end… Or is it? Now look for the next book, The Brian/Crystal Chronicles! And, PLEASE review!!!! Just do it, please!!! It bugs me severely when none of you review!!!  
  
Toodles,  
  
Cathykcool (and HpGrl)  
  
   
  
  


End file.
